Abismo
by nicol-san
Summary: Bella vampira y Edward humano. En luna nueva. continuación de La aurora.
1. Prefacio

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Prefacio**

Me sentí atrapado en una pesadilla.

Pero esto no es un sueño y una diferencia de las pesadillas. corría para salvar algo infinitamente más valioso. En ese momento, incluso mi propia existencia ha tenido poco significado para mí.

Si esto salía mal, a mí ya no me quedarían deseos de seguir viviendo. El reloj siguió dando la hora mientras el sol caía a plomo en la plaza desde el centro exacto del cielo.


	2. la fiesta 2

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

_Leer notas por favor, es importante. **al final del capitulo. enserio lean las , pongo como se centrará la historia, demas cosas, que es importante que lean. al final del capitulo estaran la nota. **_

* * *

**La fiesta.**

Estaba seguro de que era el sueño, las razones por mi certeza es que estaba viendo a mi abuelo, Edward.

Él nunca había cambiado mucho antes de que muriera por vejez. Recuerdo que había vivido largos años. La vida solía ser muy alegre, pero ya que mi abuela había perdido su sonrisa, esa cara amable fue reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza que acompañó durante 5 años que vivió. Tenía el pelo blanco como una nube, no había rastreado el cabello con el color.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos pocos segundos. Me di cuenta de que mi abuelo traía un regalo en sus manos, era una pequeña caja envuelta, ambos con mi abuelo fruncimos entrecejo, esa caja era el regalo de Bella por su cumpleaños. Lo que quiero preguntar por qué lo tiene en sus manos.

Eduardo

Él no había pronunciado mi nombre así que ambos giramos hacia el sonido de esa voz. Aunque no necesitamos saber quién es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Bella

Estaba encantado de ver a Bella pero me preocupaba un poco mi abuelo, él no sabía que mi novia era vampira, menos que brillaba al sol, aunque sabía que era un sueño no quería que mi abuelo le diera un infarto en mi sueño.

Pero ¿qué haría ella aquí? La única razón de la vida en Forks es el lugar más lluvioso del mundo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba; Se acercaba, como si yo estaba solo, con que andar tuyo tan grácil y despreocupada y esa hermosísima sonrisa en su rostro angelical.

Me lancé una mirada aterrado al abuelo y me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. En ese instante, se volvió para mirarme y sus ojos expresaron la misma alarma que los míos.

Bella continuó sonriendo de esa forma tan arrebatadora que hizo que mi corazón se desbocara y pareciera un punto de vista dentro de mi pecho. Puso su mano en mi brazo como en forma de saludo y se volvió para mirar a mi abuelo. Su expresión me sorprendió. Me miraba avergonzado, como si esperara una reprimenda, en vez de horrorizarse. Mantuvo aquel extraño gesto y separó el brazo del cuerpo; Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Sólo me refiero al marco que rodea su figura al contemplar la imagen desde una perspectiva más amplia. Sin comprender aún, no hay nada mejor que la cintura de Bella y el tema para tocar a mi abuelo. Él repitió el movimiento de forma exacta, como en un espejo. Pero donde nuestros dedos se han debido a que, sólo había frío de cristal ...

El sueño se convierte en una pesadilla de forma brusca y vertiginosa.

Ése no era el abuelo.

Era mi imagen reflejada en un espejo.

Era yo, anciano, arrugado y marchito.

Bella, tomé el regalo en mis manos, me miró con sonrisas, con ese rostro de 19 años eternamente joven y hermosa

Se puso de puntillas y apretó sus labios fríos y perfectos contra mi mejilla decrépita.

—Gracias por el regalo —susurró.

Me desperté jadeando y con los ojos sobresaltados, miré la fecha y vi que era 13 de septiembre, no era mi cumpleaños porque ya había cumplido los diecisiete años, pero era el cumpleaños de Bella cuando ella cumplió 151 años.

Me levanté de un salto no pude ver en el espejo, siguia igual. Me pareció que estaba solo no tenía sentido en ningún sentido, sino que también me gustó.

Lo que no había importado, que no era necesario transfórmarme para estar con Bella, que tenía Bella, que no tenía duda, que sí, que no había corrido la misma suerte con la mía, que no era una buena persona, a veces solía ser muy egoísta.

Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué es lo mejor que nosotras.

Baje para comer mi desayuno, mi padre me esperaba con un gesto de sorprendido que no tuviera que ir a despertar, últimamente y no fuera por él y yo he estado libre. No era totalmente mi culpa, porque Bella se quedaba en mi habitación, aunque no tengo mucho que decir al respecto. Me quedé despierto hasta que ella me dijo que era suficiente, y me marché a su casa.

—Ya pensaba en ir a despertarte para dejándome un tazón de cereal. Mire con desconfianza el cereal. Mi padre no fue reconocido por la cocina ni el cereal ni se quemó, sino porque era un milagro.

—La última vez que agregé el azúcar — dije comiendo, él se sonrojo.

—Por qué te despertaste tan temprano— cambio de tema.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Alicia en la fiesta que le van a hacer.

—Así verdad, toma — dijo entreguándome en un paquete, lo que he preguntado— Es el regalo de Bella, feliz cumpleaños de mi parte.

—Está bien —dije guardarlo en mi mochila— Espero que no vean antes de llegar a la casa, se va a molestar.

—Me puse de acuerdo con sus padres—dijo arreglándose la corbata— Ellos le regalaran una cámara ya sabes a Bella no le gusta los regalos así que prefería saber que regalarle y que no costará mucho.

—Genial, todos le pueden regalar cosas menos yo—dije refunfuñando.

—Le vas a regalar algo Edward tiene más valor que cualquier cosa que le regalemos —tomó su maletín—me voy, que no se te haga tarde, nos vemos, dile a Bella feliz cumpleaños—saliendo hacia su coche, me comí el cereal rápido para ir a ver a Bella.

Mis sueños no le hacían justicias, no importaba como se viera ella, seguiría siendo hermosa, descubrir a Bella en aparcamiento con una cara entre molestia e irritada, estaba recostada en su camioneta Chevrolet, como un tributo de marfil consagrado a algún olvidada diosa pagana de la belleza.

Y estaba allí esperándome sólo a mí, igual que cualquier otro día. La desesperación se disipó momentáneamente y la sustituyó el embeleso.

Su hermana Alice estaba a su lado, esperándome también. Bella y Alice no estaban emparentados de verdad, por supuesto —la historia que corría por Forks era que los retoños de los Cullen habían sido adoptados por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, ya que ambos tenían un aspecto excesivamente joven como para tener hijos adolescentes—, aunque su piel tenía el mismo tono de palidez, sus ojos el mismo extraño matiz dorado y las mismas ojeras marcadas y amoratadas. El rostro de Alice, al igual que el de bella, era de una hermosura asombrosa, y estas similitudes los delataban a los ojos de alguien que, como yo, sabía que eran.

—Alguien parece que no está alegre—dije acercándome a Bella, dando un beso en sus labios fríos.

—Detesto las fiestas—dijo en son de molestia miró a Alice—no iré.

—Deberías estar emocionada… te has conservado bien a pesar de tus años—dijo en son de broma Alicia, que se estaba riendo.

—Te crees muy graciosa—dijo suspirando— ace más de una década que no me regalan regalos ni siquiera deberían acordarse de esta fecha.

—No todos los días celebramos Bella—dijo Alice con un puchero—esta es la primera vez que Edward está en la familia, es importante.

—Claro, me he hecho mayor—dijo haciendo comillas.

—Bueno, y a qué hora llegaran a casa—dijo Alice sin perder su alegría.

—No sabía que Edward tenía que ir a la casa—dijo Bella mirando a Alicia con molestia.

—¡Oh, por favor, Bella, no te pongas difícil! —Se quejó ella—. No nos vamos a arruinar toda la diversión de esa cara, ¿verdad?

—Creía que mi cumpleaños era para tener lo que yo deseara.

—Iremos después de clases —dije haciendo que Bella me mirara con molestia con esos ojos dorados.

—Lo cierto es que tienes que ver la obra de Roma y Julieta — dijo Bella mirándome con retocar.

—Que eres, su madre — dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia— te sabes the Rome y Julieta de memoria, se lo puedes decir hasta todo el diálogo.

Usted podría ser el momento en el que pasaría por la obra y el señor Berty.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si ya has visto la película - la acusación Alice.

No en la versión de los sesenta. El señor Berty aseguró que era la mejor.

Finalmente, Alice perdió su sonrisa satisfecha y miró fijamente.

—Mira, puedes ponértelo difícil o fácil, tú verás, pero en un modo u otro ...

Interrumpí su amenaza

—Tanquilizar a Alicia, si Bella quiere que veamos la película la veremos. Es tu cumpleaños aprecio que te preocupes por mí.

Bella dio un suspiro

—Después de la película, aprovechare para llevarla a casa —continúe, intente ignorar la mirada Bella — oses más tiempo para preparar todo.

La risa de Alicia resonó con fuerza.

—Así me suena bien, os veo en la noche, no nos preocupa Bella haremos esto con moderación —Alicia antes de irse dio un gran abrazo a Bella poniéndose de acuerdo para salir disparada a su clase, así Bella no tenía tiempo de pelear

—Edward, por favor…—la interrumpió sabía si quería algo solo tenía que pedírmelo.

—Ya lo discutiremos luego. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Nadie se tomó la molestia observando cuando nos posicionamos al final de nuestro puesto, estamos casi en todas las asignaturas, era sorprendente lo que podía causar sus hermanos a las mujeres de administración.

Mike nisiquiera nos dirigió la mirada, me sentí complacido que se diera cuenta que Bella estaba fuera de su alcance. Aun si los tonos de su mente siempre eran hostiles, no me molestaban, ya que yo tenía al ser más hermoso del mundo y el no.

Mire de reojo como Bella tenía cara concentración era bastante claro que ella estaba pensando como aludir su fiesta de cumpleaños, claro cada vez estaba más irritada cuando pasaba el día, se acercaba que tenía que volver a casa. Bella había dejado claro que no quería que le celebraran nada en su cumpleaños que no era necesario que le recordara que ella era una asalta cunas.

A Bella no le gustaba llamar la atención, mucho menos los regalos, eran un gasto innecesario. Pero claro Bella era la única diferente en esto por los demás Cullen el dinero era irrelevante, Alice podio gastar un dineral en compras y vestido sin tener ningún remordimiento, claro Bella siempre le decía que no debería gastar tanto, y Alice le no le importaba cuando ella tenía la asombrosa habilidad de predecir pautas en el mercado de valores.

Bella objetaba en no le regalaran nada, no solo eso me había amenazado que en si gastaba algo en ella me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, y según ella no era necesario pero como no iba ser necesario cuando solo deseaba darle un regalo …

Bella había pedido inclusivamente no quería regalos, eso me incluía a mí y a sus padres, claro Carlisle tenía un poco más libertades en Bella pero había dicho no nos ayudaría, porque no quería que Bella se terminara enojando con él, Carlisle era el único que podía regalar cosas a Bella.

Según Carlisle, la razón porque Bella no le gustan los regalos era porque ella nunca había tenido mucho y jamás le había interesado gastar tanto cuando era humana, ella había tenido que invertir cada centavo su padre biológico trai en las cuentas, y para pagar todo.

Claro eso había cambiado cuando fue una Cullen, según Bella, Carlisle la consintió mucho cuando la transformó no quería ni pensar en todo el dinero que debió gastar en ella cuando fue una Cullen según ella había sido mucho, porque le había dado educación universitaria, y cuando ella pudo tener más de dinero, lo guardo.

Con el tiempo ella había tenido lo suficiente para regodearse pero como era de Bella quien hablamos ella siempre lo había mantenido guardado.

El día pasó deprisa, Alicia y yo habíamos hecho un plan para que Bella no tuviera más opción que ir, así que cuando fuimos al aparcamiento me quedo mirando mal.

—Fue tu idea verdad—dijo molesta— maldita enana se llevó mi auto.

—Vamos dijiste que iríamos a la casa ver Romeo—dije abriendo el asiento del copiloto, Bella me miro molesta— ¿Qué?

—Es mi cumpleaños no me vas a dejar conducir— dijo algo molesta sonríe si quería jugar ese juego lo jugaríamos.

—Me comporto como si no fuera tu cumpleaños como lo querías, es mi auto así ...

—Pues como no es mi cumpleaños no tienes por qué ir a mi casa...

—Muy bien—dije cerrando la puerta de copiloto, y abrí el conductor— trata de que no se apague el motor por lo lenta que vas—dije entregando las llaves ella me las quito de mala manera— así verdad… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

—Calla—masculló

Me puse ver el kilómetros. No superaba los 95. La verdad, ni es que me molestara que condujera lento, la amaba por eso, pero me encanta molestarla.

—Oh.… mira el caracol nos está ganando—dije. Ella me miro molesta.

—Quieres que conduzca rápido, pues entonces no hagas que Alicia se lleve mi maldito auto— dijo molesta apreté los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

Apago el motor en frente de la casa de mi padre, me incliné hacia ella, para tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Pasea las puntas de mis dedos por sus sienes, sus pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula.

—Deberías estar de un humor estupendo, hoy más que nunca —susurré.

—¿Y si no quiero estar de buen humor? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. Su dulce aliento se deslizó por mi rostro. Sus ojos dorados ardieron con pasión.

—Pues muy mal.

La mire fijamente, para terminal acercarme y tocar eso labios fríos que tanto amaba y deseaba, una parte de mi se nublaba dejándome solo pensando en inspiraba y expiraba.

Su boca se detuvo sobre la mía, fría, suave y dulce, Bella deslizó sus brazos finos en torno a mi cuello y me beso con más entusiasmo dejándome complicado para respirar. Sentí cómo sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cuando se apartó de mi cara y se alzó para deshacerse del abrazo. Bella había dejado claro si bien ella podía manejar un poco más mi sangre cada día, no lo hacía el deseo, había establecido con cuidado los límites exactos de nuestro contacto físico a fin de mantenerme vivo. Siempre me recordaba que cualquier movimiento me podía hacer daño. Aunque yo respetaba la necesidad de guardar una distancia segura entre mi piel y sus dientes ponzoñosos y afilados como navajas, tendía a olvidar esas trivialidades cuando me besaba.

—Pórtate bien, por favor —suspiró contra mi mejilla. Presionó sus labios contra los míos una vez más y se apartó definitivamente de mí, obligándome no conseguir más. El pulso me atronaba los oídos. Me puse una mano en el corazón. Palpitaba enloquecido. —Sabes muy bien soy débil a ti.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondí, un poco presumido. Bella me dedico una mirada divertida.

—Anda, vamos a ver cómo los Capuletos y los Montescos se destrozan unos a otros, ¿vale?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Me senté en sofá mientras Bella ponía la película, y pasaba los créditos rápido del principio. La envolví mis brazos en su cintura y se reclinó contra mi pecho. Su cuerpo frío y duro, aunque perfecto, como la escultura de hielo. Bella tomó la manta que estaba al lado suya y se envolvió en ella, no es que ella tuviera frío, era para que no me congelara con su contacto de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes?, Romeo no me cae nada bien —comente cuando empezó la película.

—¿Y qué le pasa a Romeo? —me preguntó, y su tono salió molesto. Yo ya sabía que era unos de los personajes favoritos de Bella, hasta ella me admitió que fue unos de sus personajes que más amo cuando leyó primera vez la obra. Una punzada de celos irracionales me atacó.

—Bien, en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera más completa de destruir su felicidad?

Suspiro.

—¿Podemos ver otra cosa si te quieres? — Bella amaba la película, a pesar para mi gusto quería complacerla.

—No, de todos modos, yo estaré mirándote a ti la mayor parte del rato — deslice mis dedos en su piel trazando formas haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.—. ¿Te vas a poner triste?

—Probablemente —admitió—. Si estás pendiente de mí todo el rato.

—Entonces no te distraere —

La película no captó mi interés, estaba más entrenado susurrando los versos de Romeo al oído de Bella. Sonríe cuando Bella se le puso los ojos llorosos al ver como Julieta despierta y encuentra a su reciente esposo muerto. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Bella, aun no me dejaba impresionar cuando eso pasaba, la verdad podía contar con las dedos cuando eso ocurría.

Era bien sabido que los vampiros no podían llorar, pero Bella me había explicado que ella, en su vida humana por ser más sensible al dolor ajeno y no preocuparse más en sí misma, era más sensible que la mayoría de los vampiros. Aun así cuando eso pasaba, mi corazón se apretaba por que ver a Bella soltar lágrimas era unas de las cosas más dolorosas que había visto, sus ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas mientras su rostro de perfecto era infundado por ellas. Era como ver un ángel llorar.

—Tengo que admitir—dijo cuando dejó de soplar en la última parte y seque unas de lágrimas con mis manos— que le tengo mucha envidia a Julieta—fruncí el ceño en que podía tener celos a la simple Julieta—para ella es tan fácil, terminar con el dolor.

—No te entiendo—dije mirándola sin comprender—terminar con el dolor

—Para vosotros los humanos es fácil acabar con su vida—sonrió un gesto de tristeza— una simple navaja, o unas pastillas, hasta con veneno…

—¡Que! —dije aterrado donde nos llevaba esta conversación.

—Es algo que me he planteado…no tengo muchas maneras de morir claro… se por lo relatos de papá que no es fácil matarse, me contó de todas la formas que intentó destruirse—su voz era seria hasta se aligero— aun si su salud sigue excelente—Bella lucia pensativa— creo no le preguntado si puedo sobrevivir lanzándose de un acantilado justo en agua… aunque creo seria el mismo resultado.

—De qué hablas—quise saber—eso de que te lo has planteado.

—Tu, no vas a estar para siempre, claro, entiendo que no queras esta vida—sonrió—debo tener un plan de emergencia para a cuando lléguese momento.

—Qué tipo de plan de emergencia—dije viéndola directamente los ojos, ella se encogió de hombros como si estuviéramos hablando de poco de mariposas.

—No es como si fuera hacerlo enseguida. Cuando tú ya no estés—dijo como si le explicara un niño— por Esme, eso le haría mucho dolor… seria 3 a 10 años que podría estar bien, después de eso estaba planteado ver si podía, acabar conmigo de una manera sin involucrar a los Vulturis, podrían en peligro la familia eso no sería bueno, pero es mi plan B, Si no hay un modo de ... acabar conmigo

Lo decía como fuera tan normal, no como si me estuviera relatando sus planes para acabar con su vida. Me puse molesto de pronto.

—Los Vulturi—dije jadeando negando por lo que me decía.

—Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Papá vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?

—Claro que me acuerdo.

Nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que visité su casa, la enorme mansión blanca escondida en el bosque al lado del río, o la habitación donde Carlisle —el padre de Bella en tantos sentidos reales— tenía una pared llena de pinturas que contaban su historia personal. El lienzo más vívido, el de colores más luminosos y también el más grande, procedía de la época que Carlisle había pasado en Italia.

Naturalmente que me acordaba del sereno cuarteto de hombres, cada uno con el rostro exquisito de un serafín, pintados en la más alta de las balconadas, observando la espiral caótica de colores. Aunque la pintura se había realizado hacía siglos, Carlisle, el ángel rubio, permanecía inalterable. Y recuerdo a los otros tres, los primeros conocidos de Carlisle. Bella nunca había utilizado la palabra Vulturis para referirse al hermoso trío, dos con el pelo negro y uno con el cabello blanco como la nieve. Los llamó Aro, Cayo y Marco, los mecenas nocturnos de las artes.

—De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis —continuó bella, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación—. No a menos que desees morir. —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva.

Mi ira se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte.

—¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez!

—No tiene por qué preocuparte… no sería tu culpa, simplemente... acabaría con esto—dijo un susurro—como te he dicho no sería en seguida, por Esme claro, y Carlisle... Oh, ya es la hora que le prepare la cena a tu padre.

Sabía que Bella estaba cambiando de tema con rapidez, eso me hizo plantearme cómo era posible que Bella siquiera pensara en suicidarse, era mentira y sus padres no lo permitirán claro, sus hermanos la amaban con locura ellos nunca dejarían que nada le pasara de pronto el alivio se vino a mí, sabiendo que eso no pasaría que Bella nunca llegaría hacerse daño.

—Bella —dije quejándome, no me gustaba que hiciera. Claro está agradecido de lo que no es mi padre en una parada en el hospital, si no fuera por ella con suerte hablar con mi padre. Pero no quería que ella creyera que era mi sirviente

—Te ha dicho gozo de tiempo. Estoy probando algunas cosas — dijo sacando un poco de carne— últimamente. Él no puede saborear la comida humana así que he dicho que he intentado algunas cosas, claro que no puedo hacer en mi casa, todos los quejan del olor.

—No te molesta —dije viendola del sillón ella hizo una mueca— ¿Te huele mal?

—En teoría, al principio huele bien. pero después ... no, pero de poco se va alargando el tiempo antes eran 1 segundo ahora son 3 — Me rei. -¿What?

—Te das cuentas son solo 2 segundos nada más — ella sonrió

—Supongo para los humanos no hay diferencia.

Para la cena de mi padre, Bella hizo hamburguesas de carne, y ensalada.

—Así que, huele bien, Bella — dijo mi padre, sentado en la mesa, dio las gracias—. Me sobresalte, se me había olvidado: Edward

—Se me olvido —dije abriendo mi mochila, saqué el regalo se entregué a mi padre.

—Feliz cumpleaños — dijo entregando el regalo.

No se debió molestar.

—Claro que no — dijo negando sonriendo— te pasas en esta casa haciéndome la cena para nosotros. Para que nuestra gastronomía no nos mate de algo, dijo riendo, es lo mínimo que mereces hija.

Mi padre estaba loco por ella, la adora más que el cielo. Claro siempre le gustaría agradecida a ella por no matarlo con la comida, por que la adoraba como su hija.

—Ho—dijo Bella cuando abrió el regalo miro el álbum de foto Bella se rio cuando saco su cámara de su mochila— muchas gracias señor Masen, aprecio el regalo.

—no es de gran cosa, —dijo papá sentado en su sillón después me tiró las llaves— deberían irse, no quieren llegar tarde a tú propia fiesta—Bella suspiró derrotada.

Eso era la despedida de papá, así tome la mano triunfante de Bella y la lleve hasta mi auto aun me costaba bastante llegar de noche a la casa oculta de Bella, pero con las indicación que me daba mi novia me acercaba más.

—Tómatelo con calma —Me advirtió cuando tuve bajar la velocidad en una curva

—¿Sabes qué te gustaría un montón? Un precioso y pequeño Audi Coupé. Los estuve viendo hace unos meses, no son tan caros…

—Edward ya tengo un auto, no deberías pensar un gastar tanto. Y hablando de caprichos caros, si supieras lo que te conviene, no te gastarías nada en regalos de cumpleaños.

—Ni un centavo —dijo intentando no se viera el juego de palabras que estaba haciendo

—Muy bien.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Depende de lo que sea.

Suspire y me puse serio, deseaba que entendiera porque su cumpleaños era tan importante para mí.

—Bella, el último cumpleaños real que tuve fue el de mi madre, no fue el mejor, fue en un hospital después de su quimio. Se que has tenido quizás más de 80 cumpleaños pero esto es importante para mí, es tu cumpleaños y deseo que sepas que estoy tan agradecido que nacieras este día en todos los sentidos. — dio un gran suspiro. Y me acorde como todos en la familia de Bella estaban entusiasmados— Todos están muy emocionados. Nunca los dejas hacer nada para ti, ellos en verdad desean hacerte feliz.

—Vale, me comportare. — Bella parecía algo pensativa, para después asentir— lo are por ti, y ellos… Emmett y Rose no estarán—dijo Bella, lo en último en susurro, como si no quisiera que la escuchara.

Sabía era parte de la razón por la que Bella no deseaba celebrar su cumpleaños, dos de su familia no estaban, si bien extrañaba al que consideraba como mi hermano, no podía decir lo mismo de Rosalie, ella me odiaba, y el odio era mutuo ni siquiera había razón tan fuerte para eso aun así era casi como si debería ser, no odiamos era algo en común que teníamos los dos.

El rostro bella aparecía una mueca de tristeza deseaba decirle que ellos estarían, pero era una sorpresa que Alice me hizo prometer no decirla, aun así era difícil no decirlo, Alice me había jurado que Rosalie se comportaría tanto conmigo como con Bella. Ella también deseaba verla.

Por lo que a Rosalie se refería, yo era una intruso indeseado en la vida secreta de su familia.

Intente cambiar de tema

—Así que no me dejas regalarte nada, que más deseas— esperaba siquiera me contestara con un nada, pero Bella se mantuvo en silencio cuando la vi de reojo aun así sin despegar la mirada del camino a casa.

Ella parecía tensa, no contesto aun le envié muchas mirada para me dijera, de pronto caí en cuenta de lo que deseaba, hizo una mueca, parecía esta noche no era más que discusiones.

—Sabes que no puedo darte eso.

—No te lo iba pedir—dijo sin verme— te promete no te forzaria —sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegó a su ojos— todo está bien.

No conteste seguimos en camino en silencio profundo, yo ya sabía lo que Bella quería, aun así no podía dárselo, no me quería trasformar, Bella se lo había tomado bien cuando le conté mis motivos, no volvimos hablar del tema más, pero a veces cuando Bella no sabía que la observaba podía ver la profunda tristeza que le causaba mi decisión.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa. Las luces brillaban con fuerza en las ventanas de los dos primeros pisos. Una larga línea de relucientes farolillos de papel colgaba de los aleros del porche, irradiando un sutil resplandor sobre los enormes cedros que rodeaban la casa. Grandes maceteros de flores —rosas de color rosáceo— se alineaban en las amplias escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal.

Gemio.

—Esto es una fiesta —se recordó—. Intentaré ser comprensiva.

Di la vuelta en el coche para abrirle la puerta y ofrecer mi mano.

—Tengo una pregunta.

Esperó con cautela.

—Si revelas esta película —dije mientras apuntaba con mi mentó la cámara que tenía ella en su mano—, ¿aparecerás en las fotos?

Bella se echó a reír. la ayude a salir del coche, y la arrastre casi por las escaleras y todavía estaba riéndose cuando le abrí la puerta. Todos nos esperaban en el enorme salón de color blanco.

La saludaron con «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!», a coro y en voz alta, cuando atravesamos a la puerta.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Alice, supuse que había sido ella, había cubierto cada superficie plana con velas rosadas y había docenas de jarrones de cristal llenos con cientos de rosas. había una mesa con un mantel blanco, sobre el cual estaba el pastel rosa de cumpleaños, más rosas, una pila de platos de cristal y un pequeño montón de regalos envueltos en papel plateado.

Mire todo con incredulidad, es que Alice se le había ido la cabeza

Mis tan jóvenes hasta lo inverosímil y tan encantadores como siempre padres — eran los que estaban más cerca de la puerta. Esme mi abrazó con cuidado y me besó en la frente. Entonces, Carlisle me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Siento todo esto, Bella —me susurró en un aparte—. No hemos podido contener a Alice.

—Me prometiste que no sería tan malo —dije acusadoramente, aun así me empecé relajar.

—Bella querida — dijo Esme con una sonrisa— deberías ver lo que realmente quería hacer —me diía al saber cuánto Alice tuvo que contener, ella me miró ofendida.

—Les concedo eso— dije mejor humor, no sabía si Jasper está ayudando o no, pero tener toda mi familia siempre me gustaría sentir más feliz de lo normal… esperen.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Emmett y Rosalie, que no se ha visto desde que se graduaron. Habíamos pasado meses desde la última vez que los vi; Había olvidado lo gloriosamente bella que era Rosalie, tanto, que casi dolía mirarla. Y Emmett siempre había sido tan ... ¿grande?

—Emmett… Rosé — dije acercándome. Para después sentir los grandes brazos de Emmett en mí, haciéndome girar, me reí mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Te extrañado, grandote — Emmett me dejo in the floor for mirarme burlonamente.

—No ha cambiado en nada —soltó Emmett con un tono burlón de desaprobación—. Esperanza alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara de disgusto por algún regalo.

—Creo después de tantos años que no cambiaría, iba a cambiar, Emmett - Él se río.

—Esperaba que tu chico te cambia algo —hizo una pausa para guiñar teatralmente un ojo a Edward— pero tan terca como siempre.

Emmett me empujo amistosamente, hasta que note que Rosalie se estaba acercando, no pude evitarme abalance hacia ella, le he extrañado, era sorprendente como ahora todo está en su lugar, todo está donde debería estar. Rose me devolvió el abrazo también con la fuerza mientras me miraban. Mierda

—Sé que soy grandiosa pero no deberías llorar — dijo Rosa en susurro para que nadie notara mis lágrimas.

—Quizás lloro porque tengo que soportarte unos días antes que te vallas

—Digamos que es por eso — dijo dándome el ultimo abrazo para después de manera disimulada quitarme las lágrimas.

Alice soltó la mano de Jasper y saltó hacia mí, con todos sus dientes brillando en la luz viva. Jasper también sonreía, pero se mantenía a una distancia que Edward estaba unos pocos pasos de mí. Se apoyó, alto y rubio, contra la columna, al pie de las escaleras. Jasper tenía más problemas que los demás en la hora de la vida; El olor de la sangre humana resulta mucho más irresistible a él que a los demás, a pesar de que lleva mucho tiempo.

—Es la hora de abrir los regalos —declaró alicia. Pasó a su mano en mi codo y me llevó hacia la mesa donde estaba la tarta y los envoltorios plateados. Puse mi mejor cara de mártir.

—Alice, ya sabes que te dije que no quería nada ...

—Pero no te escuché —me interrumpió petulante—. Ábrelos.

Me quitó la cámara de las manos y en su lugar puso una gran caja cuadrada y plateada. Era tan ligera que la hueca, olía a madera. La tarjeta de la parte superior decía que era de Esme, Rosalie y Jasper. La historia de la vida, la música, la música, la música, la música, la música, la música, la música Nobles, tenía una pieza de joyería en el centro.

—Cuanto le dio al museo para sacar esto — dije sonriendo sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

A Rosalie se le escapó una sonrisa. Jasper se río.

—Un mago no dice sus trucos — dijo Jasper acercándose a lo que no se podía tener un poco más la sangre de Edward.

—Gracias es un hermoso regalo — sonríe solo imaginando cómo se ve mi violín en mi nuevo estuche.

—Abre ahora el de Edward y el mío aparece Alice, con una voz tan excitada que había adquirido un tono agudo. Tenía en la mano un paquete pequeño, cuadrado y plano. Me volví y le lancé a Edward una mirada de basilisco.

—Lo prometiste.

—Oh hombre esto se va a poner bueno — alardeó Emmett

"No me he gastado un centavo", me aseguró.

Me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, dejéme en la piel un poco cosquilleo con su contacto. Aspiré profundamente y me volví hacia Alice.

—Dámelo —suspiré. Emmett río entre dientes con placer. Pero Edward había tomado el regalo por mí.

Tomo el pequeño paquete, dirija mis ojos al dedo de Edward bajo el papel del papel y la tapa de la tapa.

-¡Maldita sea! —Murmuró, cuando el papel le cortó el dedo. Lo alzo para examinar el daño. Sólo salía una gota de sangre del pequeño corte.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

* * *

**Bien ante todo, hola**

**los nuevos que están leyendo esta historia les queria decir que esta es el segunda libro, es como luna nueva la verda. pero como bella vampira. habia hecho una de crepuculo pero se llama La aurora. esta en mi perfil.**

**bien lo que quería contar es importante voy dejar claro... este libro o historia como les guste llamarlo, no va tener una tercera persona, lo quiero decir no va haber trio amoroso, asi que si buscas eso, aborta misión con esta historia por no la vas encontrar. no voy agregar una eso. si soy sincera soy un asco para romance ya se me complica describir el amor entre bella y edward con gran medida, no voy poder poner una tercera personas por me va salir falso.**

**Otra cosa no voy a tener una fecha de actualización. si me soy sincera me demore casi 3 años en terminar la aurora.**

**a veces actualizamos seguidamente otras veces pasan semanas sin verme. **

**Este libro se centrará en la familia, habrá depresión y mucha. **

**ya que estas publicidades como sera esta historia es decisión tuya seguir. Espero que te guste.**

**besos y abrazos**


	3. puntos

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Los puntos**

**PV Edward.**

Carlisle fue el único que mantuvo la calma.

—Emmett, Rose y llevar a Jasper fuera de aquí— dijo Carlisle.

Carlisle se arrodillo cerca mío y Bella estaba ahí, tenía cara de dolor.

—Hay demasiados cristales en la herida, Edward quieres que te cures aquí o te llevo al hospital. —Carlisle le dirigió una mirada a Bella— Bella quizás debería hablar con Jasper, debe sentirse mal hija.

—Está bien ... —Bella dijo que sin ningún ánimo, marchándose, a pesar de que no quería.

Alicia me embozo una sonrisa de disculpa y se retiró.

—Genial— dije con rabia.

—No es tu culpa, — no le creí— fue un accidente, le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

—Sí, pero extrañamente, tiene que pasarme a mí, justo en una casa de vampiros.

Él sonrió.

Miré el rostro de Carlisle, él lucía tan calmado, ni Bella, Esme, Alice, pueden ver la sangre.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? —Pregunté —Bella, Esme y Alice— dije incrédulo.

—Son años y años de práctica— después sonrió— Bella también puede soportar la sangre.

—Pero ella, acaba de…— dije incrédulo, recordé el día que nos conocimos y, tuvo que retirarse.

—Eso es un caso especial Edward— dijo sonriendo, en modo de disculpa— pero tu sangre es la única que Bella hace que se descontrole— dijo algo apenado— ¿Sabes ella trabajaba conmigo en el hospital?

—Espera— dije sin comprender —él se rió, contento de poder cambiar de tema.

—Bella perdió una apuesta con Jasper, si Jasper perdia tenia que acompañar a Alice de compras, pero si Bella perdía, tenía que volver a estudiar— dijo algo triste.

—Extrañas a Bella en el trabajo— dije mirando mi brazo, sintiendo la culpa.

—Sí, pero me alegra que te haya encontrado— dijo mirándome con gratitud.

Pero pronto me surgió una pregunta, por la cual, no había tocado el tema con Bella de nuevo, en esa ocasión se había molestado.

—Por qué transformaste a Bella, Carlisle— yo ya sabía el por qué, pero no podía creer que Carlisle fuera tan egoísta. Bella me había dicho que lo hizo por soledad.

—Bella no te contó— Carlisle, puso las vendas con sangre en una fuente, y les prendió fuego.

—Si lo hizo, pero quisiera saber ... Como te ha ocurrido esa decisión.

—Creo que lo hecho lo mejor que he podido con lo que me ha tocado. Pero ¿Es correcto maldecir a otros con esta vida? —dijo con una mirada triste.

No pude contestar, en gran parte estaba agradecido que él transformara a Bella. Imagine lo que podría haber sido mi vida si Carlisle no hubiera transformado a Bella, me estremecí.

—Estaba trabajando en un pequeño pueblo en esos años— dijo Carlisle, de forma pensativa— la primera vez que vi a Bella fue para llevar a su padre se había intoxicado con alcohol, ella no tenía más de 11 años ese tiempo. Pero Bella, era especial, era una niña sumamente inteligente, era muy adulta a pesar de tener 11 en ese tiempo, pero me parecía que ella podía entenderme, las pocas veces que la vi, era muy torpe, pero también la noté una profunda soledad en sus ojos— Carlisle dio una mirada de melancolía, pero sonrió un poco al continuar— Se sonrojaba seguido, era una chica que tenía un futuro.

»No había tenido mucho que hacer en los pueblos pequeños. Me iría a Inglaterra para probar con los pueblos un poco más grandes. — La mirada de Carlisle pasó a ser algo molesta, pero no a lo largo de mucho tiempo.

»—Cómo es posible que se haya escapado — dijo un hombre de cabellos negros.

No se habían divertido lo suficiente.

»—Qué más da, en este momento, debe estar muerta.

»—Si pero… ni siquiera nos pudimos divertir... Bueno quizás se encuentre con algún puma cercano— Terminó diciendo.

Quizás podía llegar a ayudarla, seguí el olor de esos hombres y en seguida pude detectar un olor femenino por ahí, había sangre y temí lo peor, así que aunque no podía salvarla podía entregarle el cuerpo a sus padres.

➢ Cuando me encontré con Isabella que solo había visto un par de veces personalmente el recuerdo que mas atesoro, fue cuando se torció el tobillo, tenía 15 años, recuerdo que vino sola, porque su padre estaba en su "casa" era valiente y no lloró, como cualquier chica lo haría, por lo que comentó la gente, sabía que su padre no superaba la ida de su ex esposa. Yo le tenia mucha envidia, por que el desperdiciaba una gran chica, que lo necesitaba.

➢ No era justo que una joven muriera en esas condiciones. Estaba totalmente golpeada, mi corazón muerto recibió un apretón que me dejó sin aliento.

➢ Isabella no iba a vivir, solo le quedaba algunos minutos de la vida, si la llevaba al centro médico del pueblo no lograría sobrevivir, la herida que tenía en el estómago era demasiado horrible, probablemente le hubiera hecho un gran daño, que involucra los órganos

Me estremecí como si Carlisle me mostrara la imagen, el dolor de cabeza pasó casi desapercibido, la imagen borrosa que él me mostraba, ahí estaba Bella casi moribunda no había cómo salvarla.

Sus palabras se volvieron más dulces que su mirada.

»Miré a Bella, que a pesar de los golpes conserva la hermosura, y pureza en ella. Había mucha bondad, era como mirar un libro abierto. Si hubiera tenido una hija me hubiera gustado que fuera ella ... Pensé.

»Después de varios años que me plantee transformar algún compañero, no sabía qué hacer y ella me iba a odiar. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, qué no sé dónde saco, ella abrió sus ojos, mi mirada se topó con unos puros e inocentes ojos marrones, que se parecían al chocolate, eran preciosos, ella me sonrió, con esa dulzura que poseía . Me dijo:

»—Gracias por intentarlo — sus palabras no han sido tangibles si no tengo gran oído, ella solo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Me imagino a Bella, de color de sus ojos, Carlisle me estaba describiendo la escena completa, el conservaba los recuerdos, a pesar de que era más de cien años.

➢ Entonces la lleve corriendo mi casa, su corazón seguí latiendo casi más despacio. No entendía por ella se aferraba tanto, así que primero la ayude a curar sus heridas pero me di cuenta que era un caso perdido, sus órganos estaban todos destrozados con la navaja que le introdujeron.

➢ No estaba seguro cómo hacerlo, mordí más veces que las mordeduras que me hicieron en Londres, tenía la idea de cuando está muriendo ahí que poner más veneno. Entonces creí que no lo había logrado, pero su corazón latía con una gran fuerza ... Pasaron dos días, los cuales no solté su mano y pedirle disculpas. Cada vez que gritaba.

➢ Cuando ella despertó, simplemente me miró, yo le explique cómo terminó transformada en un vampiro, ella al principio lucía molesta y ceñuda, estaba esperando que me gritara, o como mínimo que me tira las cosas y se revelara, pero ella simplemente movió la cabeza como organizando sus ideas.

➢ Me dijo — gracias.

Eso me desconcentro, le dije que no podría ver a sus padres de nuevo, que era posible que los mataran, pero ella simplemente dijo que estaba bien.

»Ella es todo lo que hubiera pedido como hija, cada una de las acciones que se realizan me siento orgulloso, su control con la sangre, su auto compasión que se siente con las personas, como prefiero dejar sus necesidades solo por hacernos feliz.

—Estoy feliz que ella ha sido encontrada, estaba preocupado porque Bella no podía encontrar alguien que completara, ella se merece lo mejor, para nosotros Bella es la vida en nuestra familia, ella que me ayudó a resolver los problemas que la familia ha tenido, cuando Rosalie formó parte de la familia, ella nunca quiso hablar con nadie, no sé qué le dijo Bella para que la actitud de Rose cambiará, pero ella ha mantenido la familia unida y casi igual que Esme.

Carlisle tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Yo solo me sentí mal, entendí las razones de Carlisle, y la compartía, pero la razón por la cual yo me sentí mal era porque, estaba estropeando, el núcleo familiar de Bella, yo y mi maldita sangre y la humanidad estaba deshaciendo lo que Carlisle Había construido, la familia.

—Supongo que ahora debo llevarte a casa— dijo mirando, con una sonrisa amable.

—Yo lo haré— intervino Bella, que se refiere al salón de la misma manera, pero cuando estoy cara, era la tristeza y la culpa. Y esta era mi culpa.

Bella me esperaba en el asiento conductor, me deslice por el copiloto y me quedé callado pensando que todo lo que el ocasionado

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada en el auto, hasta que Bella fue la que hablo.

—¿Dime que me perdonas?— eso me cabreo

—Perdonarte, porque— dije de manera brusca, la culpa no era suya, sino mía.

—Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tenido más cuidado

—Bella, yo fui el que se cortó con el papel.

—Sigue siendo mi culpa —finjí ignorarle

—Quieres que me quede esta noche.

—Deberías irte, Jasper te necesita— ella me miró dolida, y asintió, casi me digo que te quedes pero que planeaba tenías que empezar ya ahora, aunque me terminará matando.

* * *

**Conocé un poco más en la vida de Bella.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. preguntas comenten.**

**besos y abrazos**


	4. El final

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Notas abajo y respondiendo comentarios.**

* * *

**El final**

A la mañana siguiente decidí no quedarme a esperar a Edward para que me viniera a buscar, seria incomodo y Alicia lucía nerviosa, como no si Jasper se quería ir, había conversado con él, por mucho que había intentado lastimar a Edward sabía que mi hermano no lo había hecho con todos sus cábeles, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mejorar cada día. No podía molestarme con él.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, no estoy molesta— Le dije Jasper que estaba con el rostro de culpable— Jasper.

—Sé que no estas molestan, Bella—dijo con un suspiro— pero lo estarás cuando le haga daño… No podre soportarlo hermanita—me miro al rostro— será por un tiempo que no nos veremos a ver, te llamare todos los días si te hace sentir triste.

Después de eso no pude cambiarle su determinación. Lo habíamos intentado todos, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie por supuesto que Esme que era la que más sufría si unos de sus cachorros se iban.

Edward me esperaba en su auto con el rostro serio, parecía que algo no andaba bien, cuando me vio embozo una sonrisa forzada.

—Como te sientes, te duele—dije refiriéndome a su herida, él se escogió de hombros.

—No, ya no me duele, estoy bien—mentía pero no quería empeorar la situación.

Anduvimos en silencio, algo me decía que no estaba bien en totalidad, Edward no formulo ninguna pregunta como yo esperaba que fuera, menos me hablo sobre que había sucedido con Alice hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

—Donde esta Alice—dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—Esta con Jasper.

—Él se encuentra bien—me contesto mostrando su preocupación.

—… Se irán un temporada pero van a volver, ya lo habían pensado antes pero...

—Déjalo—dijo con la voz demasiado fría para mi gusto, me hizo sentir extraña.

Sentía que algo no andaba bien, me negaba pesar que era referido a nosotros, seguro en unos días se le pasaría, sabía que había sido mi culpa que esto había pasado.

—Te molesta el brazo—quise saber. Quizás podía entenderlo ahora que era hora de almuerzo.

—A quién le importa mi maldito brazo—dijo con una voz disgustada apartando la vista, mirando hacia afuera.

Al final del día, el silencio se había convertido en una situación en algo ridícula. Yo no quería ser quien lo rompiera, pero aparentemente no habría más remedio si quería que él volviera a hablarme otra vez.

—Quieres que vaya a tu casa después—pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

—En la noche—dijo como si lo pichara con la guardia baja

—Sí, si quieres—dije

—Si quieres bien por mí no hay problema, a mi padre le agradara tu visita—dijo después de unos segundos

—Siempre quiero— dejando salir mi intensidad, esperaba que racionara con un risa, o al menos me sonriera pero parecía indiferente a todo lo que pasaba.

Me subí auto mientras el avanza al suyo, salí del aparcamiento con un nudo en la cargante, me autoconvencí que necesitaba tiempo, quizás se sentía culpable por que Jasper se había marchado, que todo volvería a la normalidad, pues lo que había pasado anoche no era nada, sabía que Edward no era rencoroso seguirá visitando a mi casa, y si él no quería pues no importaba no, al final de cuantas tenía que volver a su casa para que le cocinara no quería que se seguirá alimentado de comida chatarra.

—Pareces tensa—dijo Rose sentándose al lado mío en las escaleras— sucede algo

—Eso solo que Edward parece molesto conmigo, pero tiene razón fue mi culpa por lo que paso.

—Bella—dijo Rose callándome—, fue un accidente deja de culparte asta porque Edward se tropiece con el aire, él se cortó dedo, no fuiste tú.

—A un así.

—Mira si te hace sentir bien, no creo que sea nada, solo debe sentirse culpable por lo de Jasper se haya marchado, se ve que te quiere, solo debe estar preocupado.

Permanecí en silencio, mientras Rosalie se marchaba hacia las escaleras arriba, para su cuarto. Miré el cielo que era cubierto por las nubes, me autoconvencí que era pasajero. Vi la hora y me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, había prometido a Edward que iría a su casa.

Cuando llegue a la casa, el que me abrió la puerta fue su padre, me sonrió y me dejo pasar.

—Como has estado Bella—dijo el señor Masen cuando tomo asiento, le sonríe para no mostrar mi nerviosismo.

—He estado bien señor Masen.

—Cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Edward, o al menos señor—dijo un suspiro moviendo la cabeza — eres la novia de mi hijo, deja las formalidades.

—Está bien señor—dije riendo.

Me encaminé hacia la cocina, donde Edward estaba sentado en unas de las sillas, él estaba mirando hacia la nada, de pronto me sentí nerviosa sin ninguna razón. Toque mi bolsillo donde descansaba la cámara que me había regalado mi padre, me acerque Edward sin que se diera cuanta, el señor Masen se rio entre dientes por mi idea. Se la tome rápidamente haciendo que se sombre saltara. Cuando mire la foto, su mirada estaba tan vacía, como si no hubiera nada en ella.

—Que haces Bella—dijo Edward sin inmutarse y volviendo a la misma expresión.

—Bueno, es un regalo de mi padre, y tengo que hacer uso del ya sabes. Y te recuerdo que rompiste tu promesa— dije sin mírale a la cara, me aterraba mirar su expresión de frialdad, me dedique al señor Masen que mira algo molesto a su hijo— venga Edward, tómame una foto con mi suegro— dije lanzando la cámara a Edward, a pesar tener reflejos humanos la atrapo con agilidad.

Me senté en el brazo del sillón poniendo mis manos en los hombros del señor Masen que parecía forzar una sonrisa.

—Venga les tomo yo una, para que quieren tomarle una foto a este viejo—dijo quitándole la cámara Edward y empujándolo hacia mí, Edward solo dio un suspiro de fastidio, me puso las manos en mis hombro sonrió con una sonrisa vacía sin ánimo como si estuviera arto de esto.

No me sentía en casa como las otras veces, sabía que solo estaba estorbando a Edward así que era tiempo de irme, no quería seguir con este ambiente tan… pesado me levante haciendo que señor Masen me mirara sorprendido por la hora.

—Creo que debo marcharme—dije viendo como Edward se levanta con pesadez y me acompañaba hacia la puerta, noté la mirada de señor Masen que era de molestia.

—Quieres que me quede—dije cuando ya estábamos apartados, el negó.

—Esta noche no—dijo frio

Me subí al auto, hasta que escuché la voz de señor Masen molesta dentro de la casa.

—No deberías tratarla de esa forma Edward, cuando le piensas decir—dijo con un voz seriamente molesta

Edward no respondió solo se marchó a su cuarto, por lo que prendí mi auto y me marché a mi casa. Cuando llegue me fui al bosque con la cámara en mis manos, me quede pesando, quizás solo está preocupado por su padre, quizás tiene algún problema que no me quiere decir.

Cuando me di cuenta el sol estaba saliendo me volví a mi casa sin ser vista por nadie, no tenía ánimo para aparentar que todo estaba bien con Edward, y Alice estaba demasiada ocupada convenciendo a Jasper con que se quedara en casa al menos, lo que recibió negativas de parte de este.

Durante el día fue parecido lo que había pasado al día anterior, Edward seguí sin hablarme con normalidad, su actitud fría ya me estaba hartando y tenía ganas de llorar lo que sabía que no era posible.

Mientras transcurría el día me sentía cada vez más desesperada, si esto seguí así, hablaría seriamente, no quería forzarlo pero esto se me estaba yendo de las manos como nunca, me sentí aliviada cuando llegamos al aparcamiento pero todo seguí igual, su sonrisa forzada y sus ojos fríos.

Sacaría a colación lo que había pasado le dejaría claro que no fue su culpa, que no tenía por qué sentirse así, que todo estaría bien.

Nos detuvimos en mi coche, me miro por unos segundo esta que su mirada se volviera firme

—Te importa si vas hoy a mi casa— dejándome casi fuera de combate sobre mi idea de hablar de esto.

—Claro que no.

—¿Ahora? — volví o preguntar mientras abría la puerta.

—Si, claro—dije sorprendía que al fin me hablara casi normal— solo iba revelar el carrete fotos

—Yo lo hago—dijo quitándome la cámara que estaba en mi asiento— será más fácil.

Me embozo una sonrisa torcida de esas que me encantaban, pero a pesar de esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Cuando llegue él estaba en su casa, pero afuera, mire que traía unas maletas que las ponían su auto, el señor Masen estaba afuera me miro al rostro, parecía triste me dirigió una mirada de culpa para después entrar a la casa.

—A donde llevas tanto peso—dije para bromear, Edward me miro y me entrego un recibo cuando tenía que ir a buscar las fotos, me tomo las mano para ir hacia el patio de su casa donde solo había bosque. Porque de pronto tenía miedo si solo habíamos caminado un par de senderos de su casa, no era mucho.

Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miro sin expresión.

—Está bien que pasa Edward me estas asustando con tanta drama—dije con la voz intensa y controlando para que no se me rompiera.

—Bella me voy.

Aspiré aire cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras.

—No te entiendo— no quería entenderlas.

—He recibido una beca para estudiar en Londres y he acepto, es buena oportunidad que no puedo dejar de aprovechar.

Moví mi cabeza para aclaró mis ideas así que era eso, tenía miedo a mi ración ¿no?

—Vale— dije intento sonreír— voy contigo, no haya problema.

—No puedes Bella, piensa en tu familia, cada día los separo más.

—No digas estupidez Edward, solo será un tiempo, siempre puedo llamar.

—No te convengo bella—dijo

—No seas ridículo— intente que mis voz sonara enojada pero parecía más una súplica— eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Lo único que hago es hacerte daño.

—Lo que a paso con Jasper no fue nada, él no está molesto, nadie lo está.

—Si lose, es lo que espera—concedió sin mirarme, dio un suspiro largo y miro el suelo para después mirarme a los ojos, lucían más duros que antes— no quiero que me acompañes—su voz sonaba tan dura, me quede hecho de piedra mientras analizaba sus palabras, mire directamente a su ojos hasta que las entendí, aunque no quería decirla, las expulsé como pude.

—¿Tu…ya no… me quieres—dije con un voz aguda.

—No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como las esmeraldas, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar

—De cierta forma te he querido— dijo apartando la mirada— pero lo que ha pasado la última noche anterior me hizo darme cuenta de que he convido con lo antinatural, soy humano Bella, lo siento si deje esto haya ido demasiado lejos.

—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.

—No me convienes Bella, contigo nunca avanzare, me quedare estancado de por vida—dijo con palabras frías sin remordimiento.

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez. Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo. Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.

—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

—Cuídate si— dijo haciendo que su voz se hiciera más sobrecogedora— entiendes lo que te digo verdad.

Asentí sin fuerza

—De hacerlo por tu familia—dijo pues de un rato— Esme le dolerá si algo te pasara, piensa en Carlisle.

—Lo are—murmure.

—Te haré un promesa a cambio—su voz sonaba divertida muestras hablaba— no me volverás a ver nunca más, no volveré a este pueblo, podrás seguir con tú vida como lo hacías siempre, será como si yo no existiera.

Todo me daba vueltas empecé sentir que todo ya no tenía valor en mi vida, nada por que seguir. Solo me dedicaba asentir, sin saber cómo cumpliría esa promesa.

Me sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes, habrá otros chicos que mejores que yo, muy pronto solo seré un recuerdo en tu memoria.

—y tu—dije sin ser capaz de refutar parecía que da vez mi mente se estaba muriendo como si una parte de mi conciencia se perdiera de poco.

—Bueno soy humano—dijo sonriendo una vez más— mis recuerdos son más fácil de olvidar… debo irme, mi vuelo ya está por salir— dijo caminado hacia su casa de nuevo me quede ahí parada sin saber qué hacer.

Edward se acercó a mi frente con su labio me dio un beso mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho— dijo alejándose, me que ahí, Edward nunca voltio a verme de nuevo, su corazón se alejaba haciéndome darme cuenta de que ya todo había terminado. Camine hacia bosque por inercia. Nada tenía sentido, mis fuerzas me fallaron pesar de ser más fuerte, solo me recorte en un árbol cayendo al suelo, cerrándolo los ojos, la lluvia me mojaba cada vez más, y mi mente divago solo recuerdos borrosos, auto cerrándome.

* * *

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:**

No me maten, lo siento. en verdad lo siento.

Bueno primero antes que todo. no respondí comentario anterior es que está más enfocada en decir que la esta historia se va a tratar más de la familia y se me olvido.

andreasotoseneca

Bueno si, la segunda parte esta lista. lo que no es la redacción y la ortografía espero en verdad también actualizar seguido como minino me del ánimo de actualizar varios capítulos a la vez, como a veces me pasa. muchas gracias por leerlo.

LaPatataAnonima

Juro que la reacción estaba bien, enserio. cuando leí tu comentario volví a leer ese capítulo, me sentí horrible fanfiction me cambio palabras y movió párrafos y borro otros. volví a subir el capítulo espero que esta vez esté bien.

Creo que este capítulo confirmo lo que pensabas que Edward iba hacer...si lo sintió en verdad pero no podía imaginar de otra manera, me encantaría decirte que va a mejorar todo, y que bella saldrá adelante en siguiente capítulo, pero la depresión no funciona así, en ninguno de los casos. será proceso lento, y que solo la familia de bella poder ayudar.

espero aun continúes leyendo. y gracias por comentar.

* * *

**notas**:

Me siento en verdad molesta por que paso en capítulo anterior como fanfiction me cambio párrafos y palabras. casi ni se entendía lo que está leyendo, no soy mejor escribiendo la verdad tengo mala redacción pero nunca para dejar el capítulo anterior como me dejo fanfiction.

La verdad es que este capítulo se publica bien, no es la primera vez que pasa. es molesto, porque me esfuerzo mucho en leer, y volver a leer, y redactar, como hago para leer la palabra en mi alta voz.

bueno quitando mi molestia, espero que les guste el capítulo. Los quiero besos y abrazos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Notas abajo y respondiendo comentarios.**

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Estaba preocupado, ya era bastante tarde y Bella no aparecía, después del accidente con Edward, que fue hace 2 días.

Mi preocupación empezó a crecer cuando ya eran las 10:00 de la noche y Bella ni siquiera había dejado alguna nota, no quería preguntarle a Alice, sobre qué estaba haciendo Bella, porque seguramente me molestarían que Bella no era ninguna niña pequeña por la cual no deberíamos preocuparnos, contando el hecho que Bella siempre era responsable, pero eso no significaba que dejara de preocuparme por ella. Bella siempre seria mi pequeña niña a la cual siempre la apoyaría en lo que necesitara.

Miré a mi esposa que también miraba el reloj con impaciencia, sabía que estaba preocupada por Bella, me dirigí hacia el segundo piso, donde estaba Alice y Jasper, iba subiendo la escalera cuando escuché sobre que se iban a ir a una pequeña luna de miel a Europa, Alice estaba más preocupada con convencer a Jasper de no irse. Después que pasara el accidente con Edward, él había decidido que lo mejor era marcharse hasta que pudiera controlarse mejor.

—Por favor Jazz, piénsalo. Bella se va a sentir muy culpable porque estamos separando a la familia —dijo Alice, la cual no se quería alejar de Bella y de Edward.

—Alice, es lo mejor, no quiero seguir causando problemas a Bella, que pasa si algún día me descontrolo y lastimo a Edward, no podría vivir así, no quiero que Bella me termine odiando, ella se merece lo mejor y yo solo estoy entorpeciendo las cosas.

Golpee la puerta de manera despacio, ellos me quedaron mirando.

—Que pasa Carlisle— me dijo Jasper, que notaba mi preocupación.

—Bella, todavía no llega, Alice. Sé que lo te voy a pedir es algo tonto, pero solo quisiera saber si ella está bien— ella solo largo una risita divertida, siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con Bella.

—Ok, está bien pero no deberías, Bella tiene más de 100 años— ella se concentró, pero después de un segundo jadeo—no puedo ver el futuro de Bella— dijo llena de pánico, Jasper se levantó y en segundo toda la familia estaba en la habitación de Alice.

—Qué, pero como que no la puedes ver Alice— dijo Jasper alterado.

—No puedo, es como si ella ha dejado de existir— Alice cerro los ojos pero movió la cabeza — no, no, no. No puedo verla –ella volvió a cerrar los ojos parecía los cerraba con más fuerza para concentrarse, cuando los abrió—Edward se ha marchado, él no está en el pueblo él ha decidido irse, no pude ver lo que había planeado porque estaba más pendiendo conseguir que Jasper se quedara—dijo Alice, entonces me calme un poco eso significa que Bella esta con él…Pero la mirada de Alice seguía preocupada—Bella no está con él Carlisle, él se ha ido pero sin Bella, él ha terminado con Bella, porque quiere tener una vida humana— dijo Alice entre dientes enojada, Emmett gruño junto con Rose y Jasper.

—Entonces si él pensaba tener una jodida vida humana porque ilusiono a Bella— dijo Rosalie llena de rabia.

—Ho mi pobre niñita, debe estar sufriendo— dijo Esme, pero recordé las palabras de Alice, _"Es como si ella no existiera"_

**¡No!** dije en mi mente, mi princesa, mi hija no podía a ver acabado con su vida.

—Hay que buscarla— dije negándome que ella había acabado con su existencia, cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, cuando sentimos dos olores. El olor de perro mojado todos arrugamos la nariz, y otro olor procedía de Bella.

Era uno de esos hombres de la reserva, venia trotando a paso rápido, pero cuando nos divisó bajo la velocidad, el tenia a Bella en sus brazos y llegue en un segundo. Él se asustó, pero la verdad en este momento me importaba poco, le quite a mi niña de los brazos prácticamente.

—Bella cariño estás bien— le pregunté, con voz preocupada.

—¿Carlisle? — me contestó en un susurró, su voz sonaba tan diferente, tan rota y sin vida.

—Que rayos ha pasado— dijo Jasper mirando al hombre de manera desafiante.

—Baste Jasper— dijo Esme que está preocupada por Bella, miré al hombre con gratitud, ya que había traído a Bella a casa, sin más, sabiendo lo que éramos.

—Gracias, le debo mucho por haber traído a mi hija, pero quisiera saber que ha pasado— dije de manera amable y seguro.

—Estaba haciendo mi ronda para asegúrame que todo estuviera bien …fue cuando oí a su…hija y Masen que estaban hablando en el bosque …bueno …él se fue, terminando con ella, la chica solo camino al bosque y se derrumbó ahí. Se quedo en suelo, parecía como muerta, intente hablar con ella varias veces, pero solo logre que me digiera "se ha ido", me iba a ir pero podría que un humano encontrara, por eso la traje.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo, por traer mi hija voy a estar siempre agradecido por esto— dije.

—Solo me quería asegurar que ningún humano la encontrara. Su corazón no late y tampoco respiraba— dijo el hombre con seriedad— No quiero volver a verla en el bosque en ese estado.

—Tú no eres nadie para mandarnos — le respondió Rosalie— mucho menos adónde vamos.

—Rosalie— la aplaqué— se amable con él, ha traído a Bella sana y salva a la casa sabiendo que eso no es su responsabilidad—dije agradecido. Mire a Bella, la cual había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, y se la entregue a Esme, ella tomo a Bella como si fuera lo más preciado, como si fuera un bebe. — llévala a dentro Esme, cámbiala de ropa. Yo hablare con el.— Rosalie gruño de mala gana pero su atención se enfocó en Bella, siguiendo a Esme junto a Alice, Emmett y Jasper se quedaron— Bien, perdone a mi hija, está preocupada por su hermana, — dije de manera de disculpa pero él estaba algo tenso y sabía que solo quería saber que pasaba— esto no volverá a pasar— pero no tenía el animó de decir la desdicha que pasaría Bella ahora que había perdido a su pareja, el hombre solo me miro unos segundo antes de marcharse. Él no se quería quedar más tiempo de lo requerido.

Entre a mi casa y encontré a Bella abrazada de Esme, pero su mirada lucia vacía, tan ausente, no había vida en esos ojos que alguna vez me acompañaron.

—No puedo sentir sus sentimientos— dijo Jasper con un toque de pánico en su voz.

—Bella, pequeña, quieres hablar de ello— Bella me miró y solo movió la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper caer de rodillas, tenía el rostro lleno de sufrimiento. Bella susurro "lo siento" se deshizo del abrazo de Esme y se fue a su habitación. Yo solo miré con impotencia como mi hija sufría, sin poder a hacer nada.

* * *

**Comentario de Capitulo El final.**

**LaPatataAnonima.**

A mi dolio escribirlo no solo eso despues editarlo y publicarlo. Maldita sea Edward de mi imaginacion por que haces eso.

Quiero ser positiva decirte, que todo se solucionara pero no... viene bastante depresión pero lo bueno de esto a diferencia de a donde bella humana no tenía a nadie aparte de jacob, es que ahora va tener una familia que la ama y se asegura de estar con ella apoyarla en todo momento.

Exacto Bella no se repondrá tanta facilidad, no olvidemos que Bella aquí es vampira los vampiros no olvidan, se queda atascado por resto de sus existencia.

Si sobre el titulo si eso significa Abismo para Bella como se va hundiendo no puede ver mas una oscuridad. Eso me recuerda que tengo poner la portada del fic.

nos leemos en proximo cap. besos PatataAnonima.

* * *

**Notas de mi:**

hey como estas espero que bien.

Este capitulo es mas corto que el resto. ya que no es punto de vista de Bella. pero podemos dar una miradita a como piensa carlisle.

en siguiente capitulo tambien va haber una miradita de como piensan Los Cullen de va Bella, pero después de ese cap se viene solo el punto de vista de Bella, como va salir de poco esa depresion que esta.

cualquier pregunta o duda que esten teniendo la respondere.

no vemos besos y abrazos.


	6. consecuencias

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Notas abajo.**

* * *

**Consecuencias.**

**Pov Jasper.**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses que Edward había abandonado a Bella. La culpa no me dejaba. Cuando intenté hablar del tema con Bella ella simplemente no quiso, no ha querido hablar con nadie del tema, ni siquiera con Alice que es su mejor amiga.

Emmett ya se había rendido de tratar de hablar con Bella, para hacerla reír.

Ella simplemente respondía con un una sonrisa falsa o simplemente ignoraba lo que sucedía en su alrededor, había en momentos que Bella ni siquiera tenía sentimientos. Un motivo por el cual todos estábamos en alerta, Alice estaba mal, Bella era su hermana y su mejor amiga, ya no sabía qué hacer. Bella era mi hermana y como hermano tenía que protegerla, pero no sabía que tenía que hacer con sus sentimientos de dolor, a veces eran tan fuertes, que no podía permanecer cerca de ella.

Cuando Alice y yo llegamos a la familia, la mayoría de ellos me miro con terror, como si fuera un peligro, pero los sentimientos de Bella eran de solo curiosidad, como si quisiera saber lo que me sucedía, claramente aún estaba alerta, pero su curiosidad era más grande que su preocupación el daños que les podía causar.

Ahora no podía hacer nada por ella. Solo ser un espectador del dolor de mi hermana.

* * *

**Pov** **Alice.**

Me concentré por si podía ver alguna visión de la condición de Bella. Lo único que pude ver es que Carlisle había tomado la decisión con hablar con Bella de esto.

Esto se pondría feo, no podía ver como reaccionaria Bella, ya que ella solo se dedicaba a… continuar el día nada más, sin siquiera pensar lo que haría hoy.

Tenía miedo de que Bella cometiera un estupidez, que quisiera acabar con su vida. Una vez vi que tenía pensado ir a los Vulturis, pero rechazo la idea por Carlisle. Ella no quería que el sufriera.

Lo más que me llenaba de terror, era que había visto nuestro futuro, si Bella cometía su visita a Italia. Nadie de nosotros se repondría. Era algo egoísta de parte de nosotros, pero no podíamos permitirlo.

Se suponía que Bella viviría eternamente con Edward, el convertido, felices. Como las cosas habían cambiado tanto, ya ni siquiera me dignaba a ver el futuro de Edward, no quería verlo, había lastimado a mi hermanita, a mi mejor amiga, no quería ni saber su vida, de nada.

* * *

**Pov Rosalie. **

No podía sopórtalo, ver a Bella así sufriendo cada día, prácticamente se arrastraba para ir a la escuela, hacia las cosas solo por hacerlas. Esme sollozaba todos los días por el comportamiento de Bella. Carlisle era más fuerte pero eso no significaba que no le doliera lo que pasaba.

Intente hablar con ella, pero fue peor, se puso como histérica, lloro, no sabía si era peor verla, como zombi sin sentimientos, o verla rota y llorando por los rincones. Aunque pareciera que no quisiera a nadie aparte de Emmett. Yo quería a Bella y mucho, ella era mi hermanita, la más pequeña, Alice tenia a Jasper para que la defendiera pero Bella no tenía nadie, yo me había dedicado a espantar esos humanos que solo se dedicaban a verla como un pedazo de carne. Yo tenía a Emmett, pero ella estaba solo, por eso me puse tan recelosa cuando bella se empezó a interesar en ese humano.

No quería que sufriera, los hombre podían ser crueles y esa escoria de humano que Bella se fijó, solo jugo con ella. Una parte de mi podía entender que él quisiera tener una vida humana, pero si pensaba hacerlo por solo ilusiono a Bella.

* * *

**Pov Esme.**

Ya era de noche estaba mirando el reloj solo por inercia o costumbre. A mi pequeña que estaba en el sillón estaba mirando por la ventana, y no sabía lo que estaba viendo realmente, solo miraba por la ventana.

Me acerque a Jasper.

—Como esta Bella— susurré a Jasper, aunque estaba segura de que Bella no sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—No tiene sentimientos— dijo moviendo la cabeza con tristeza— ya no sé qué lo que podemos hacer con Bella, Esme. Tu no crees… que debamos dejarla…— Jasper se detuvo lo que iba a decir.

—No. — dije llena de horror de solo pensar en eso— No puedo dejar que eso pase Jasper.

—Sé que puede ser doloroso, pero estamos siendo egoísta. Dejando que ella sufra todos los días.

Mire a Jasper con dolor, él tenía toda la razón, estamos siendo egoísta con Bella, ella jamás cambiaria. Mi pequeña había cambiado su interior por él, ella ya no era la misma. Mi tesoro pudo experimentar la felicidad plena, ahora perdió esa parte que la había completado.

Carlisle y yo habíamos rogado a dios, que Bella pudiera encontrar a su alma gemela, que ya no estuviera sola, pero si hubiera sabido que mi hija sufriría tanto jamás lo hubiera pedido.

Esperaba que alguna vez ella saliera a la superficie.

**Octubre**

**Noviembre**

**Diciembre.**

* * *

**Notas de mi:**

HEY otro cap espero me siga el buen animo.

quiero aclara que los pensamiento de los Cullen no se encuentran por orden cronológico, osea jasper ya había visto a bella con tres meses ya pasados, los pensamiento de Rosalie solo abarcaron primer mes o la mitad de este, con Alice fue con mismo tiempo y Esme fue el comienzo. y por que lo hice asi... no tengo ni idea solo me salio.

No pude escribir los pensamiento de Emmett, me cuesta mucho saber que piensa por lo que lei de sol de media noche sus pensamiento son juguetones, no había mucha donde sacar a un Emmett desesperado por ayudar a Bella.

No vemos besos y abrazos.


	7. Despertar

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Notas abajo y respondiendo Comentarios.**

* * *

**Despertar.**

_El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí._

—Creo que he dejado que esto llegue demasiado lejos Bella—dijo Carlisle sentándose frente mío, haciendo que levantara la vista de mi cuaderno que estaba garabateando.

—No sé de qué hablas—dije contemplando su rostro, se volvió triste.

—Nos vamos Bella, creó un cambio te haría sentir bien.

—Qué, pero porque, no hecho nada malo— dije sin entender. Mi voz se volvió un poco más tensa. Nunca hacia un cambio, eso hacía que me sintiera extraña con solo en elevar el tono de voz.

—Ese es el problema hija. — dijo tomando mi mano— No haces nada, tenemos que recordarte que cazes. Si fuera por ti estarías todo el día en un sillón mirando por la ventana.

—No te entiendo, quieres que me meta en problemas—dije incrédula, intente poner atención pero me costaba mucho salir del aturdimiento tanto que tuve que mover mi cabeza para concentrarme.

—Tener problemas sería mejor que arrastrarse—dijo Rosalie saliendo de la nada, me sobresalte ya que no la había notado, mire hacia adelante y todos me estaban viendo. No había notado que todos me miraban con preocupación.

El comentario me dolió, me había esforzado para evitar cualquier demostración y cualquier manifestación de taciturnidad, y eso incluía lo de no arrastrarse.

—No me arrastro.

—Palabra equivocada —concedió de mala gana Rose—. Arrastrarse sería mucho mejor, porque ya sería hacer algo... Es sólo que estás... sin vida, Bella. Quizá ésa sea la expresión adecuada.

Esta vez la acusación dio en el blanco. Suspiré e intenté imprimir una cierta animación a mi respuesta.

—Lo siento, papá —mi disculpa sonó algo inexpresiva, incluso para mí. Me diriji a mi padre pero tambien mire por unos breves segundos al resto de la familia, para que supieran que me estaba disculpando con ellos.

Pensaba que estaba consiguiendo engañarles. El único motivo de aquel intento era evitar que ellos sufrieran. Era deprimente descubrir que el esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—No quiero que te disculpes.

Suspiré.

—Entonces, dime qué quieres que haga.

—Cariño—dijo Esme abrazándome— quizás si nos contarás cómo te sientes podría ayudarte.

—Estoy bien. — dije. Escuché un bufido de todos— Miren está bien iré de compras con Alice y todo estará bien.

—No, yo no quiero eso—dijo Alice. La mira incrédula— No quiero ver cómo te sigues esforzando, Bella eres mi amiga no sabes cuánto nos duele verte como lo intentas duele hasta verlo, no creo que pueda soportar

Clavé la mirada en mis manos ignoré lo que había dicho.

—No los entiendo primero me dicen que no hago nada, cuando quiero intentarlo se enfadan.

—Queremos que seas feliz—dijo Jasper hablado con cierto dolor— ni siquiera eso solo queremos que no te sientas tan… miserable creo eso solo lo podemos conseguir si nos marchamos.

Levanta la vista, estaba seguro de que pudieron notar el primer sentimiento que tenía hace tiempo que no tenía

—No pienso irme, a ustedes le gusta este lugar—dije con pánico

—La verdad prefería otro lugar que este—dijo Rosalie como si nada.

—Es el último año me fastidia comenzar todo de nuevo.

—No es necesario que comiences a estudiar, podrías simplemente salir o trabajar como lo hacías antes. — papá con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Me fastidia no terminar algo que comencé.

—Dijiste que te fastidia las escuelas—dijo Emmett levantando un ceja, para contradecirme.

—Cambiarse de casa toma tiempo.

—Ya hemos escogido la casa, y esta todo remodelado— dijo mamá en tono como si le intentara hablar un niño.

—Tengo hacerla maletas, y es complicado por los libros.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer si te fastidia todo es mover tu trasero y ponerlo auto, los demás nos ocuparemos de resto— dijo Rosalie con fastidio.

—La mudanza…

Rosalie golpeó la mesa con el puño me miró con molestia.

—Las dos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, Bella, y no es bueno para ti — tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Han pasado meses. No ha habido llamadas ni cartas ni ningún tipo de contacto. No puedes seguir esperándolo.

La fulminé con la mirada. Mi cara se sentía muy tensa había pasado tiempo desde que consecuencia de alguna emoción.

Ese asunto estaba terminantemente prohibido, todos sabían eso.

—No estoy esperando nada ni a nadie —musité con un tono monocorde.

—Bella... —comenzó a decir papá de nuevo. Pero le corte.

—Papá, sabes ya es tarde, debo ir al colegio—dije levantándome de la silla y caminando hacia la salida, padre se había levantado— debo ir a la escuela, lo siento después hablamos.

Camine hacia mi auto, mientras esperaba que Alice se subiera.

Alice se sentó en el asiento delantero mientras yo me dignaba a conducir, no hablamos durante el trayecto, Alice debió notar no tenía ni siquiera ánimos de fingir alguna conversación.

La llegada a la escuela, ni siquiera la note y eso que yo era la que conducía el auto. Solo nos bajamos para cada uno ir a sus salas. Camine por los pasillos sin siquiera notar nada a mi alrededor no era demasiado complicado para mí ignorar todo lo demás.

Tenía que pensar en algo como para que mi familia se dejara de preocupar por mí. Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza en el asintió, gozaba con la ventaja que me sentaba casi en todas la asignaturas sola, menos en matemáticas donde me sentaba con Jessica, lo bueno que me había dejado de hablar hace mucho tiempo.

Nos entregaron nuestras calificación de la última prueba hice una mueca al ver que tenía un cero… si Carlisle se enteraba se sentiría decepcionado. No era como si no supiera las respuestas, sino que simplemente no había querido ni siquiera responderlas. Había dejado que el tiempo pasará hasta cuando los profesores me quitaban las pruebas. Estaba segura si reprobaba las siguientes pruebas reprobaría las materias.

—Señorita Cullen—dijo señor Banner mirándome críticamente ase mucho tiempo que le deje de caer bien— Quiero la prueba firmada por el señor Cullen.

—Claro—dije quitándole importancia podía hacer la firma yo misma.

Los profesores ya no me tomaban en cuentan en las clases, así que tenía tiempo para pensar.

Podía salir con Alice, pero ella ya había dejado claro que no quería volviera a intentarlo. Las opciones me quedaban…Salir con Alice y fingir más que nunca que me divertía o salir sola para dar una vuelta y parecer un deprimente. Si, ninguna era buena opción, sabía que Alice no la engañaría, no le podía pedir a Rosalie, seguro me dirá que no, o peor me regañaría por sufrir más. Mis hermanos, Jasper no lo molestaría con mis emociones deprimentes, Emmett mi hermano parecía no saber qué hacer conmigo.

Hice una mueca, en que me había convertido, Esme solía mirarme con pena todos los días, mi corazón se apretó causando que me faltara el aliento. Me recordé que debía volver al aturdimiento "_Vamos, vamos, con aturdimiento no haya dolor, con aturdimiento no hay dolor"_

Mi día transcurrió como siempre no me di cuenta cuando ya era la hora de irse, así que me subí a mi auto Alice me seguía con su mirada de crítica que parecía decirme algo, pero no se atrevía hasta que hablo.

—Vas a salir sola—dijo mirándome mal— no creo que sea bueno Bella.

—Estaré bien —dije tomando la última decisión— necesito despejarme… por favor Alice no veas mi futuro, te lo pido por favor.

—Está bien, pero si no llegas antes 11 te irán a buscar, sabes cómo se pondrá Esme con solo desaparezca más de 4 horas. Déjame aquí me iré caminando, diviértete—dijo sonriéndome le devolví la sonrisa algo detarda esperaba que la hubiera notado.

Conduci por carretera hacia la ciudad y me baje. Sería bueno caminar un poco y pensar, quizás solo caminar y no hacer nada… simplemente caminar. Simplemente seguir. Me senté en una banca mirando las estrellas, me sentía… vacía si era la palabra que me describía no era más un cascarón vacío, sabía que antemano que solo lastimaba a mi familia si seguí con esto, tenía dos opciones superarlo y seguir adelante, como tambien tenia la opción de la nada.

Oh, acabar con esto, el corazón de un vampiro no cambiaría yo seguiría amándolo a él sin importar lo que pasara.

Pero dolía, más bien estaba en un aturdimiento que todo era nublado, que hacía las cosas por inercias. Era como si vida se perdió y mi alma se había ido con él.

Me encontraba entre escoger superarlo y la nada prefería mil veces escoger la nada. No pensar, no ver lo que pasaría, por que si lo hacía seguro me hundiría, era más confortable no sufrió, menos doloroso y por supuesto que menos doloroso para el resto, no quería contarle a nadie lo que pasaba, no quería que nadie supera lo que sufría. Para que, ellos solo conseguirían sufrir conmigo.

Intentaba no pensar en él, podía a veces hasta pasar dos semanas antes que me diera cuenta lo que pasaba. Mire mis manos blancas, más bien parecían más blancas de lo que un vampiro las tenía.

¿En que me estaba transformando?

Mi comportamiento había sido un asco, no solo conmigo sino que con toda mi familia, yo no está sola tenía a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, aunque no pareciera sabía que tenía Rosalie.

—Señorita necesita algo—me sobresalte mirando unos hombres que me miraban de arriba abajo— podríamos ayudarte.

—No gracias—dije intentado que mi voz sonara con más vida lo que era casi increíble parecía más rasposa, casi como un susurro—, debo irme a mi casa, debe ser algo tarde.

—Son las 11:00 pm, es temprano guapa—dijo acercándose hice una mueca por la hora. Si Esme debería estar de los pelos mirando la hora y caminando por el pasillo esperándome.

—No gracias—me levante y ellos me atajaron— permiso

—Vamos solo serán uso tragos—dijo riendo,_ "A qui no vendrá tu príncipe azul a salvarte"_ me dijo una voz que me hizo salir un poco de mi aturdimiento, era mi voz pero una enfadada. _"Acaso quieres morir"_.

Esa voz me hizo parpadear. No, yo no quería morir, yo le debía demasiado a Carlisle.

Todavía no era el tiempo para siquiera pensar en eso, no al menos después de 40 años 80 si él se cuidaba _"Te ves deprimente, Edward no esta aqui"_. Si me veía deprimente. Uno de esos hombres me puso la mano en la cintura fue donde en un movimiento rápido lo tenía bajo el suelo le di una patada que de seguro le rompió una o dos costillas, mire al resto si queria algo mas, ellos salieron corriendo.

—Idiotas— susurre.

Me encamine hacia mi auto rápido y sentí la sensación en mi pecho, me quede ahí por unos segundos.

Esperé que volviera la sensación de aturdimiento, pero en vez de eso solo me seguia el dolor en el pecho. Había roto mis reglas, se suponía que no tenía el derecho de pensar en el. Ahora había convocado un dolor más grande, la neblina de mi mi mente se empezó a dispersa.

Pero la emoción más fuerte que en estos momentos recorría mi cuerpo era el alivio, un alivio que surgía de lo más profundo de mi ser.

A pesar de lo mucho que pugnaba por no pensar en él, o en mi pasado humano sin embargo, tampoco intentaba olvidarle. De noche, cuando la oscuridad apagaba bosque y solo observaba, me preocupaba el hecho de que todo pareciera estar desvaneciéndose, que mi mente fuera al final un colador incapaz de recordar el tono exacto del color de sus ojos, la sensación de su piel tibia o la textura de su voz. No podía pensar en todo esto, pero debía recordarlo.

No quería ir alguna vez a la casa del señor Masen y saber que él nunca existió que todo fue invento de mi vida solitaria, que todo lo que había imaginado.

Bastaba con que creyera que él existía para que yo pudiera vivir. Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que existía Edward. Ésa era la razón por la que me hallaba más atrapada en Forks de lo que lo había estado nunca con anterioridad, y ése era el motivo de que me opusiera a marcharme de este lugar, cualquier cambio podía hacer caer en la locura, me pregunta si los vampiros podíamos enloquecer. En realidad, no importaba, sabía que él nunca iba a regresar a este lugar.

¿Cómo podría estar segura de que él había sido real? Mi certeza flaquearía en un lugar donde no fuera capaz de concebirlo, y no iba a poder vivir con eso.

Era una forma muy dura de vivir: prohibiendome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido.

Conduci más lento de lo que debía demorado en cierta forma no queria llegar, sabia que cuando llegara a mi casa, si alguien de mi familia me abrazaba saliera de flote el dolor.

Salí del auto lo primero que vi fue Esme, que lucía tan aliviada al verme. Esbozo una sonrisa de tristeza, pero después de sorprendida, algo había cambiado en mi porque me observó la cara.

—Cómo estuvo tu paseo cielo—dijo acercándose.

—Bien… fue relajante—dije esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

Camine hacia mi habitación pero papá estaba ahí, me miro y noto algo en mi mirada porque se acercó, negué con la cabeza mientras me aleja de poco. No quería que dolor saliera, quería seguir manteniéndolo en mi pecho, ahí seguí mejor, sin molestar a nadie, pero no contaba con el maldito de Jasper me hizo flaquear, cayendo hacia el suelo, los brazos de Carlisle me envolvieron con fuerza.

Resultó algo atroz. Tenía la sensación de que me habían practicado una gran abertura en el pecho a través de la cual me habían extirpado los principales órganos vitales y me habían dejado allí, rajada, con los profundos cortes palpitando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Racionalmente, sabía que mis órganos deberían estar ahí, intactos y congelado como siempre, ya que no los necesitaba pero me encontraba jadeaba en busca de aire y la cabeza me daba vueltas como si todos esos esfuerzos no sirvieran para nada. Mi corazón también debía seguir ahí, aunque sentía que había sido aplastado con algo.

Me acurrucaba y me aferraba al pecho de carlisle para buscar refugio. Luché por recuperar el aturdimiento, la negación, pero me eludía, más bien era porque Jasper no me dejaba que volviera al aturdimiento.

Carlisle me abrazó con fuerza conteniendo con su pecho mientras me susurraba que estarían ahí para ayudarme que no me dejarían solas. Podía sentir en una parte del dolor que los demás hacían lo que podían para ayudarme. Mamá acariciaba mi cabello en modo de consuelo absoluto y amor hacia a mi. Cada vez que abrió los ojos por breves momento me topaba con los ojos de Alice y Emmett, con una mirada de determinación que me ayudarían. Rosalie de vez en cuando me acariciaba mi espalda su toque era suave. Podía sentir las olas de cariño y amor de Jasper, sabía cuán doloroso era para él en este momento estar conmigo, pero cada vez que intentaba controlarme Jasper no me dejaba, cuando me rendia en cierta forma, el me enviaba diferentes sentimiento de amor. Aun así el dolor era desgarrador.

Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir. Estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba de mi pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia la cabeza y las extremidades. Pero podía soportarlo. Podría vivir con él. No me parecía que el dolor se hubiera debilitado con el transcurso del tiempo, sino que, por el contrario, más bien era yo quien me había fortalecido lo suficiente para soportarlo.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese ocurrido esa noche, tanto si la responsabilidad era esos hombres de mis cavilaciones, o esa voz que parecía mi conciencia, lo cierto es que me había despertado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía lo que me depararía la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**COMENTARIO:**

**LaPatataAnonima**

Gracias por comentar. Bueno Rosalie no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero aquí en este fic Bella y rose van compartir mucho. veo mucho a rosalie como esa hermana incansable que uno admira.

Rosalie va ayudar mucho a la recuperación de Bella.

espero que te haya gustado el este capítulo.

* * *

**MI NOTAS.**

Siento con este fic me estoy desquitando con cómo se fue edward en Luna nueva. me dolió que edward fue perdonado con tanta rapidez por Bella, así a que a qui me desquito.

Dios tengo sueño son las como 2:35 am, pero al menos quería poder publicar este capítulo.

Hey, les gusto la portada. la verdad fue mas por placer que por otra cosa que puse portada pero tiene su significado.

Espero que les guste.

No vemos besos y abrazos.


	8. El engaño

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Notas abajo y respondiendo.**

* * *

** El engaño**

—Eres un impostor Jasper—mire directamente a mis hermanos, lo cuales estaban peleando por una partida de ajedrez, llevaban un buen tiempo jugando y era el primer sonido que hacían—quiero la revancha. — Le dijo a Jasper mirándolo acusadamente. Hice una mueca, la verdad es que aún no conseguí volver a la colcha protectora del aturdimiento, todo me resultaba muy ruidoso, era como si me quitarán unos tapones de los oídos. Intente no escuchar los berrinches de mis hermanos sin éxito.

—Emmett ya llevamos jugando esto como tres horas, admite que esto no es tu día. — bufe y me levante algo molesta por no dejar de escucharlos con tanto detenimiento.

—Huy, alguien está molesta.

—Cállate Emmett—dije saliendo hacia el bosque, di un salto y me subí a una rama me quedé sentada ahí, quedando empapada como un gato. Si, esto no me estaba ayudando.

Me hubiera gustado volver al aturdimiento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, había hecho salir todo el dolor que había guardado, mi papá no me había soltado no me dejo hasta que me calme en mi totalidad.

Será como si nunca hubiese existido. Las palabras atravesaban mi mente. Sólo eran palabras, sin sonido, como las letras impresas en una página. Sólo palabras, aunque rasgaran y mantuvieran el hueco del pecho bien abierto.

Me encogí, presioné mi cabeza con el tronco e intenté respirar a pesar de mis pulmones. Me pregunté cuánto más podría durar esto. Quizás algún día, dentro de unas décadas, si el dolor disminuía hasta el punto de ser soportable, me sentiría capaz de volver la vista atrás hacia esos pocos meses que siempre consideraría los mejores de mi vida.

Me rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos y apreté con fuerza. Como si nunca hubiese existido, pensé con desesperación. ¡Cómo había sido capaz de hacer una afirmación tan estúpida y tan absurda!, como había siquiera creer que yo lo olvidaría, pudo haber borrado las fotos que le tome, mi interior había cambiado al tal punto que ya no me reconocía como la mujer que fui, no era más que las sobras. Mi físico ahora tampoco era reconocible estaba mucho más pálida de lo que era una vez, tanto que si alguna vez fui hermoso eso quedo atrás.

Parecía más a los amigos de Carlisle con esa piel translucida.

Como si nunca hubiese existido. Menuda locura. Aquélla fue una promesa que él no podía mantener, una promesa que se rompió tan pronto como la hizo. Golpeé la cabeza contra el tronco causando este se moviera, mientras intentaba apartar la mente de ese dolor tan intenso.

Pensar en todo esto me hizo sentir bastante tonta por haberme preocupado de mantener mi promesa. ¿Dónde estaba la lógica de querer mantener un acuerdo que la otra parte ya había violado? "por tu familia, no crees", esa voz de nuevo

Me parecía que esa vocecita la había escuchado antes… si parecía la voz que me decía que matarme no era la solución de mis cosas, que Charlie no dejaría de beber matándome… bueno quizás era la voz de la razón que me ayudaba, pero que más quedaba. Estaba molesta por qué ... Edward había pensado por mí, siquiera llegar a insinuar que yo lo olvidaría. O peor que conocería alguien más.

—Te recomiendo que entres—dijo Alice con un paragua mirándome desde abajo le mande una mirada envenenada, después suspire.

—Claro me voy a enfermar—dije con ironía.

—Lo decía por el regaño que te va a llegar por Esme, —di un salto suspiré entrando— o también por tus notas, Carlisle acaba de ser llamado por el instituto. —me di la vuelta abruptamente— Solo decía.

—O mierda, —dije llevándome la mano a la boca— Voy a morir.

—Ya estas muerta bellita— dijo Emmett riendo le lance mi zapato, él se rio con más ganas.

—Ya sabes de lo que hablo Emmett... en ti es normal que repitas pero yo—dije haciendo hincapié en su inteligencia.

—Bueno… yo no soy el que va a reprobar—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Alcanzo a escapar—dije en susurro esperando que Esme no me escuchara.

—Lo dudo, llega en dos minutos, cámbiate y pone la cara de angelical mejor que tengas—dijo Alice riendo, rodé los ojos mientras entrabamos a la casa.

—Así— parpadee como lo hacían las chicas de la televisión.

—Tienes algo en los ojos—dijo Jasper riéndose junto a Emmett— luces como una caricatura.

—Increíble. —dije frustrada. Cuando me iba sentar en el sillón, Esme me envolvió con una toalla— Hola mamá.

—Isabelle Cullen como se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia, mira como as quedado—dijo negando, mientras me secaba con suavidad.

—Lo siento mamá—dije bajando la mirada, pareciendo culpable — no lo volveré hacer, lo siento.

—Estafadora—dijo entre dientes Emmett.

—Está bien cariño solo no lo vuelvas hacer—dijo sonriéndome, para después secar mi cabello. Me ordeno que me cambiara de ropa.

No paso mucho cuando el auto de Carlisle llego. Mire hacia la ventana por si podía escapar, pero la voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamiento de escape.

—Isabella al despacho.

La idea de salir por la ventana era demasiada tentadora, escapar de mis problemas antes que enfrentarlos no sonaba tan mal en este momento.

—Isabella ni siquiera intentes salir por la ventana—dijo cuando parecía que mis pasos me habían delatado, vaya mierda— Isabella.

—Ya voy, — dije desganada noté la mirada de preocupación de Esme. Intente sonreír, pero salió más que una mueca. La había jodido yo misma, yo sabía que Carlisle me había sugirió salir del colegio pero no, yo la testaruda no había querido salir, si ahora estaba por recibir la mirada de desaprobaciones Carlisle.

—Siéntate—dijo mostrando la silla, me senté y me entrego un seguimiento de mis calificación…era horribles.

—Sabes no me molesta tus notas—dijo quitándome las calificaciones—puedo entender que es parte de tu aturdimiento, y dolor… pero que no me hayas dicho ninguna palabra y no solo eso, que también hayas copiado mi firma, es algo que nunca hubiera pensado de ti Bella.

Esa era unas de las cosas que quería escapar. Y no, no era porque Carlisle estaba enojado, sino porque podía ver en su mirada que lo había decepcionado y eso era más doloroso que cualquier enojo que tuviera.

—Lo siento… es lo único que puedo decir. No tengo como justificarme— dije bajando la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento. Escuché un suspiro de cansancio y levanté la vista para poder ver.

—Estas castigada—dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos— no podrás salir sin antes consultarlo, nada de salidas nocturnas, menos sin avisar Bella. — Me relajé había usado el apodo. — Saldrás con Alice o con algunos de tus hermanos, entendido.

—Si papá—dije sabiendo que era manipulación. Pero Carlisle siempre se suavizaba cuando lo llamaba papá— No volverá pasar.

—Puedes marcharte —dijo más relajado. Me iba marchar pero no antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió un poco.

—Eso no es justo. — dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero— A mí la última vez me quitaron todas mis cosas.

—Solo he cometido un solo error—dije bufando— en cambio ustedes— levanté una ceja. Ellos se callaron sabiendo que había asta ellos habían colmado la paciencia de Carlisle por su comportamiento.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Alice interrumpiendo. —, salgamos al cine.

—Estoy castigada—bufe como si ella no hubiera escuchado

—Si, pero dijo que si querías salir tenía que ser con alguien—dijo Jasper, lo mire molesto, no tenía ganas de ver algún firme romántico algo parecido— podemos ver una película de terror—dijo al ver mi expresión. A veces creía que mi hermano era lector de mentes.

—Carlisle te apuntas—dijo Emmett gritando más de lo normal. Lo miré con irritación. Carlisle solo estaba unos metros lejos de nosotros.

—Creo que estará bien. —dijo saliendo del despacho con solo una camisa y pantalón normal, como de salida— Te haría bien salir.

Asentí, no me sentía con ganas de pelear con ellos. Ya había hecho suficiente pleito, como hacer más.

Durante el viaje empezaron las bromas sobre cualquier cosa, Jasper y Emmett parecían divertidos, me rio bajito cuando Emmett comento que había visto el término de la relación de Mike y Jessica como esta última le dio una bofetada. Cuando escuché eso me reí tanto que se me dilataran las pupilas, maravillada. Estaba riendo de verdad no fingiendo. Eso me hacía sentir liviana y ligera, tanto que me volví a reír.

Si mi familia lo noto no lo sabía porque fingieron muy bien, seguí riéndome de las estupidez de mis hermanos haciendo que me sintiera mejor. Si algo de mi estaba cambiando era gracias a mi familia.

* * *

**Espero que hayan gustado**


	9. La familia

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Familia.**

Habían pasado los días tranquilos en la casa, sin desastres y cosas rotas, aunque creía que gran parte de ese milagro en la casa se debía por que se acercaba la navidad. Esme y Alice estaba decorando la casa, junto con árbol de navidad que había sido cortado por Jasper y Emmett junto a Carlisle.

Cuando aún no llegaba Esme a nuestra familia de dos, en las navidades solo poníamos el árbol de navidad, yo decorar la puerta, y salíamos a cazar al bosque algún animal carnívoro para después en medianoche darnos nuestros regalos.

Las cosas habían cambiado cuando Esme se había casado con Carlisle, ella había tomado el rol de mamá en la familia ferozmente, cuidándonos y haciendo tradiciones familiares. No me sorprendió demasiado que Esme había insistido que ella decoraría la casa entera en navidad, claro a mí se me dio el papel de ir cortar el árbol de navidad con Carlisle.

Hasta ese mismo año se había hecho la tradición de que yo debía poner la estrella en la punta del árbol, siendo cargada por Carlisle o Esme. Con el tiempo y la inclusión de Rosalie y Emmett había empezado a rotarnos para poner la estrella cada año. Como también Emmett y Jasper me reemplazaron en la búsqueda del árbol de navidad. Alice y Rose decoraban toda la casa, mientras Esme compraba los regalos de navidad…

Regalos que yo aún no había comprado por mi castigo

—Donde se supones que vas. —la voz sonaba con reproche— Estas castigas Isabella— mire a Carlisle con la mejor cara que tenía— no, esa carita de pedirme cosas no va a funcionar conmigo, Bella.

—Tengo que salir por favor—dije juntando mis manos en forma de suplicar, él negó— por favor.

—Dime el motivo—dijo negando. Abrí la boca como pez algunas veces y miré el árbol para que entendiera. El suspiro — te acompañare...

—Vamos papá, no me voy a perder.

—Castigos son castigos Bella—dijo tomando su chaqueta— recuerda que tienes prohibido conducir... vamos.

—Está bien—dije avanzando desganada, me subí al auto, lo que él seguí serio. —Sigues enojado por lo que hice.

—Sigo molesto por lo que hiciste con mi firma.

—No quería preocuparte, me parecía más fácil que conversar con todos ustedes sobre esto, no es que quisieran contestar las pruebas y me diera la etapa rebeldía, sino que simplemente me quedaba en blanco, y cuando quería contestar ya me habían quitado la prueba.

—Hija puedo entender esto—dijo compresivo— sé que… perdiste a tu pareja, eso te puso en un foco de aturdimiento, pero… lo que me duele es que no confiaste en nosotros, que de nuevo quisiste sufrir en silencio y eso no me gusta, te queremos. Somos tu familia Bella no estás sola, no te abandonaremos—dijo mirándome tristeza—sé que tu pasado humano no fue el mejor, pero quiero que entiendas que siempre estaremos contigo.

—Si, lo sé —dije sintiéndome mal— es por eso por lo que salí del aturdiendo, lo malo es que siento todo.

—Es mejor que quedarse con el dolor, no quiero que te quedes como Marcus, encerrado una neblina.

—Lo intentare… lo siento.

—Déjate de disculparte—dijo sonriendo después— y eso no quita el castigo, así que no creas porque te perdone te lo quitare.

Me reí un poco

Mientras papá manejaba a dirección al ciudad me di cuenta de que era la única que no había hecho la compras para navidad, menuda hija que estaba comportando. Me había encargado de comprar cada regalo para mi familia, mientras que Carlisle daba vueltas alrededores. Hasta que termine con el último de los regalos que me quedaban, fue que llame a Carlisle para que me viniera a recoger.

—El cuadro ¿Para quién es? —dijo mirando las cuadro en blanco, junto un marco.

—Secreto— le sonríe con travesura, Carlisle solo se rió pero siguió conduciendo.

—Bueno espero que te quede bien.

Nos marchamos lo que aproche por subir por la ventana no me viera con los regalos esperaba que le gustara a todos lo que había comprado, sabía que Alice ya sabía lo que le había regalado, pero esperaba que se sorprendiera igual o al menos fingiera.

Pase las vacaciones con normalidad de vez en cuando me deprimía, tenía tanta ganas de alejarme de todo, pero también recordaba que estaba castiga.

Emmett me había cargado en sus hombros, y con una cantidad de gritos sobre que me bajara y golpes en sus hombro, se pudo poner la estrella en la punta del árbol de navidad.

—Vaya Bella, gracias—dijo Jasper mirando libro de la historia, tuve que prácticamente sobornar a la bibliotecaria para que lo diera por perdido.

Un grito me sobresalto, no pude más que rodar los ojos cuando vi que Alice estaba emocionada con su regalo, parecía desbordar alegría.

—Es mejor que verlo en mi visión— tocaba la zapatos con diamantes como si fuera la mejor reliquia del mundo. Me había tomado demasiado dinero y favores para conseguir que el diseñador la hicieran a tiempo.

—No está mal—dijo Rosalie poniéndose el collar de perlas con diamantes bastante llamativo—aunque por lo que tengo entendido, este collar no estaba a la venta— levantó una perfecta ceja mirándome con curiosidad

—quizás santa tuvo que hacer favores y dar pequeño incentivos para mantener, a su rubia favorita contenta. —ella solo rodo los ojo pero me sonrió moviendo sus labios "gracias"

—Bellita me encanta—dijo Emmett cargándome como un saco de papas girándome mientras tenía las llaves de su nuevo jeep le había incluido con una foto de cómo era, esa cosa parecía un monstruo.

—Emmett— dije riéndome— basta, que tienes que ir buscarlo, no lo conseguí a tiempo para que lo trajeran a qui. — Emmett no parecía desilusionado por mi repuesta, no había perdido la sonrisa de su cara.

—Cielo… es hermosa—dijo Esme viendo el jarrón del siglo XlV de Inglaterra, sabía que Esme le encanta las cosas antigüedades— me encanta tesoro lo voy a cuidar mucho… eso va para ustedes dos—dijo referidos a Emm y Jazz.

—Hija… no tengo palabras—dijo Papá viendo el cuadro donde estábamos sonriendo. Mire el cuadro esos días éramos tan felices, parecíamos la familia perfecta, para mí era. Cada uno de ellos me hacía sentir querida no necesitaba nada, con ellos era sufriente.

—Bien abre el nuestro— dijo Alice entregándome una caja, cuando rompí la envoltura del regalo, era la última adicción de unos de mis libros favoritos.

—Toma—dijo Jasper sonriéndome, cuando la abrí era una chaqueta de cuero, más bien como las que usan las chicas que manejan motocicletas.

—Gracias—dije abrazándolo. — Me gusta, me ase parecer su... que rayos heces Emmett—dije cuando tapo con sus manos los ojos.

—Tu regalos, vamos Rose llevemosla a ver los demás regalos que le dejo santa.

Rosalie me tomo la mano y me llevó hacia el garaje, unas ruedas se deslizan para estar cerca mío.

—Me regalaron una bicicleta—dije en son de broma.

—Es algo parecido—dijo Emmett riendo— vamos Rose.

—Como no te gustan las cosas femeninas—levante una ceja, a lo que Emmett se rio ya que sabía que cara estaba haciendo— te compramos algo te gustaría.

—Los tambores—dijo Emmett haciendo el sonido de ellos me reí entre dientes cuando saco las manos de la cara note lo que había... era moto, negro brillante con toques rojos en cierta parte de la moto. Era realmente hermosa.

—Es… me encanta—dije mirándola impresionada— gracias, —dije abrazando Rosalie estaba me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza también— gracias de verdad, muchas gracias.

—Qué hay del grandioso hermano—dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero me lancé a sus brazos para agradecerle.

—Protección—dijo Carlisle entregándome un casco me reí— sabes que los policías no piensan igual.

—Lo sé, —dije abrazándolo— gracias por todo.

—Falta mío, vamos mira que yo tengo que poner la moda en tu regalo—dijo entregándome una caja la cual abrí vi otra chaqueta pero con un conjunto de ropa nueva con zapatos incluidos le di una abrazo.

—Te gusto—dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

—Gracias Alice por aguantarme—dije agradecida de tener una familia como esta, ellos no se habían rendido, sino que me había apoyado.

—Para eso estamos—dijeron todos.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, que tenía a mi familia que siempre estaría ahí. a pesar de que en este momento solo veía un abismo de oscuridad, y que sentía que mi interior se rompía cada vez que estaba demasiado en mis pensamiento. Sabia en que todo sentido tenía a mi familia. Debía encontrar alguna manera de seguir luchando.


	10. Regreso

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Regreso.**

Había pasado mis vacaciones sin distracción, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, mis hermanos intentaban distraerme todo lo que podía, pero para mí desgracia mis vacaciones habían terminado, en resumen tenía que intentar pasar el semestre anterior. No era difícil pero era fastidioso quedarme hasta última hora como el resto.

Alice seguí parloteando sombre las clases iban ser sencilla que no se me dificultaría, me estacione bajando lo que parecía mi purgatoria, mire al frente. Mi clase seguí igual que antes, solo que matemáticas la compartía con Jessica, tenía que escuchar su constante parloteo sobre sus vacaciones. Todavía recordaba cuando entraba a clases, deseaba que nadie me reconociera o siquiera me vieran.

Ahora que miraba a mi alrededor, como había pasado la mitad del día, parecía que mi deseo se había cumplido con todo pronóstico, los profesores que alguna vez me preguntaba cuando me veían distraída, ahora parecían que no les interesaba en los más mínimo.

Jessica ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando me senté con ella en mates lo que me parecía sorprendente ya que solía conversar siempre que lindo era Mike.

—Hola Jess—dije intentando que mi voz sonara normal, lo que ella me miro incrédula, para después parpadear.

—Me hablas a mi Bella—dijo apuntándose. Me senté en mi asiento algo impactada, enserio me había puesto tan antisocial, parecía que me envolví en un caja de auto sellado.

—Claro, a ti—murmuré un poco cohibida— como estuvo tus vacaciones.

—Bueno, estuvieron divinas—dijo volviendo a su libro, pero podía notar su mira de reojo.

—Eso está bien—murmuré para mirar al frente.

Cuando la clase terminó me fui al comedor a juntarme con Alice, podía ver que todos pasaban como si yo no existiera. Empecé a sentir molesta conmigo misma por eso.

—Mañana habrá una prueba sorpresa, para que te luzcas—dijo Alice tomándome el brazo, con dos bandeja de comida.

—Te das cuenta de que nadie parece que me conociera, o peor es como si yo no existiera—dije mirándola incrédula.

—Bueno tu comportamiento era como si estuvieras retirada de las clases, no te quiero ni contar del monto de veces cuando las profesores te llamaron, tu parecías ida—me lleve las manos a la cara —al final ya no les importo.

—Suena horrible debí haberme salido al menos, para que esto no pasara.

Alice cambió de tema, sobre la nueva colección de un diseñador, cuando ella se dio cuenta que solo asentía para complacerla me lazo un trozo de comida en la cabeza. Aunque tenía admitir que me defendí devolviéndole sus ataques, pero claro Alice ya había visto que su ropa se ensuciaría y trajo una nueva. A veces era irritante.

El comienzo de la nueva clase comenzó igual que el anterior, nadie me prestó atención en lo caminaba para sentarme. El profesor todavía no había llegado, por lo que aproveche de escuchar lo que decía los demás. Mike estaba adelante conversado con Jessica, ángel, Lauren, comer y otro chico. Ben no parecía estar en la clases.

—Bueno que hicieron sus en vacaciones—dijo Jessica, me preguntaba si le diría al resto de que le hable, o que si era tan invisible que nadie le importaría conversar sobre mí.

—Nosotros íbamos a ir de excursión el sábado, pero... cambiamos de idea —dijo Angela. Hubo un matiz peculiar en su voz que captó mi interés. A Jess, no tanto.

—Pues qué pena —dijo, dispuesta a embarcarse en su propia historia. Pero yo no era la única que estaba prestando atención.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Lauren con curiosidad.

—Bien —continuó Angela, que parecía dudar más de lo habitual, aunque ella solía ser reservada por lo general—. Condujimos en dirección norte, hacia las fuentes termales. Hay un sitio ideal justo a un kilómetro del comienzo del sendero, pero vimos algo cuando estábamos más o menos a mitad de camino.

—¿Que visteis algo? ¿El qué? —las pálidas cejas de Lauren se alzaron a la vez.

Incluso Jess parecía estar escuchando ahora.

—No lo sé —repuso Angela—. Creímos que era un oso. Era negro, pero parecía demasiado... grande.

Lauren bufó.

—¡Oh no, tú también! —sus ojos se volvieron burlones. Obviamente, su personalidad no había cambiado tanto como su cabello—. Tyler intentó colarme esa historia la semana pasada.

—Es imposible ver a un oso tan cerca de un centro turístico —coincidió Jessica, alineándose con Lauren.

—Pero es que lo vimos de verdad —protestó Angela con la voz baja y la mirada fija en la mesa.

Lauren se río de ella. Mike aún estaba hablando con Conner, sin prestar atención a las chicas.

—No, tiene razón —intervine impaciente— Angela, el sábado pasado un hombre aseguró haber visto un oso cerca y grande, llegó con pánico al hospital. Me lo comentó mi padre, seguro que Mike a escuchado algo sobre esto, no Mike.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Cada par de ojos de los presentes la sala de clases se volvió a mirarme, impresionado. Kate, la chica nueva, Katie, se quedó boquiabierta, como si hubiese sido testigo de una explosión. Nadie se movió.

—¿Mike? —murmuré, mortificada—.

—Se-seguro —titubeó Mike después de un segundo. No sé por qué me miraba tan extrañado. Yo hablaba con él, bueno hablábamos…

Mike se recobró.

—Eh, sí, vino un tío que dijo que había visto un gran oso negro justo al comienzo del sendero, más grande que un oso pardo —confirmó.

—Bah —Lauren se volvió a Jessica, con los hombros rígidos y, para cambiar el tema de la conversación, preguntó—: ¿Os han contestado de la USC1?

Todos menos Mike y Angela miraron para otro lado. Ella me sonrió para tantear el terreno y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Así que, ¿qué hiciste en la vacaciones, Bella? —preguntó Mike, curioso, aunque extrañamente precavido.

—No mucho la verdad—dije pensando— fuimos por unos días a Francia con Alice—dije lo que Mike me miró incrédulo— así que les traje algo—le entregué una recuerdo de la torre Eiffel.

—Gracias, Bella— Mike parecía ansioso de continuar la conversación, a lo que no paro de hacerme preguntas sobre cómo era Francia y que lugares había visitado, intenté contestarle con lo más entusiasmo que podía. Cuando el profesor entro también me quedo mirando como si la explosión del mundo hubiera ocurrido justo en este instante, se quedó un momento mirándome, para después mover la cabeza y continuar la clase, parecía que poco volvía a recuperar mi visibilidad lo que cuando el profesor me preguntó, le respondí lo mejor que podía.

Cuando iba salir de la sala, Ángela se acercó a mí.

—Gracias—dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —adquirí sin comprender.

—Por apoyarme.

—No hay de que— dije sonriendo.

—Estas bien—dijo tanteando el terreno.

—No del todo—murmure— pero me encuentro bien, un poco mejor.

Esa por la razón que había intervenido, Angela es una buena chica, demasiado para este mundo. Por lo que un poco de apoyo no le vendría mal, ella del principio me había recibido bien a la escuela.

—Cualquiera estaría feliz si va a Francia. —dijo Lauren con acidez, rodé los ojos.

—Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual—dije mirando a las arpías.

—Es bueno que puedas verlo de esa forma—dijo Ángela sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Si, pensaba eso mismo.

* * *

**Espero que le hayan gustando.**


	11. Masoquista

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo**** dedicado a la PatataAnonima.**

**Pequeño vistazo como puede ser Rosalie.**

* * *

**Masoquista.**

Era una estúpida. Me preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista, no debía estar conduciendo a través de estas calles, menos hacia esa casa. Alice seguro se molestaría conmigo por no haber ido con ella, y también que había roto mi castigo de no salir sola.

Pero que pasaba si todo había sido mi imaginación, que pasaba si no veía al señor Masen, la casa era ocupada por otras personas no por él, si Edward nunca existió.

Ahí estaba la casa, había justo alguien saliendo y era señor Masen, un alivio y dolor se apoderaron de mi pecho. Alivio al saber que todo lo que había pasado no era mi imaginación, dolor por que eso no cambiaba las cosas. Me alejé lo más que podía de esa casa, volví al instituto donde me esperaba Alice con una mirada de reproche.

—Eres masoquista, no diré nada pero no lo vuelvas hacer, o tendré que decirle a Carlisle sobre que no crees que esto real. Por dios Bella, el chico existió. Yo lo vi—dijo negando.

—No tengo pruebas Alice. El borro las fotos que le tome, temo que algún día enserio no exista, pero dejemos esto para después, sí, no volverá pasar—dije para que me perdonara, ella suspiro para asentir. Me dio un abrazo fuerte.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice enseguida le dijo a toda la familia que había vuelto a conversar con Mike. Lo que mis hermanos no se lo tomaron muy bien que digamos.

—Tenías que poner a coquetear cuando no estábamos verdad señorita—dijo Jasper algo molesto

—Bueno ya sabes me encanta saber cómo harán ahora que no están en el colegio para espantarlo—dije en son de broma a lo Emmett saltó como un resorte del sillón me miró con diversión.

—No nos tiendes Bellita, porque puedes salir trasquilada—dijo sonriendo con maldad.

—Deja Mike en paz, solo es un amigo.

Mire irritado a mis hermanos mientras ellos parecían que tenía un nuevo reto que conseguir, esperaba al menos al pobre chico no le rompieran nada.

Salí para ver como Rosalie estaba en garaje, ella tenía dicho claramente nadie podía entrar al menos que fuera aportar algo relevante al garaje. Sabía que no aportaría nada aun así me picó la curiosidad de saber de lo que hacía, podía sentir la mirada de Emmett de cierta preocupación al verme que me dirigía donde Rosalie.

No me sorprendió demasiado ver que Rosalie hasta con grasa de auto lucia bien, mi hermana siempre lucía hermosa era loco al negar. Ella me miro con duda.

—Sucede algo Bella—dijo Rosalie dejando la llave de lado para mirarme con duda.

—Nunca has pensado que pasaría si fueras humana—dije sin darme que la palabras salían de mi boca, era claro que nunca se debía tocar ese tema con Rosalie. Aun así yo estaba en este momento preguntado sobre esto.

—Si hubiera sido humana, me hubiera casado con ese bastardo, hubiera sido infeliz—dijo Rosalie suspirando— supongo que esperabas que te cortara la cabeza, no—dijo viendo asiento del lado, no lo necesitábamos aun así sentí la necesidad de sentarme.

—Por qué lo crees—dije sentándome, ella sonrió con cierto tristeza—eras hermosa, tenías futuro…

—Pero era tan egoísta y frívola, me hubiera casado con Royes, sin remedio—Rosalie suspiró—me ha tomado algo tiempo al darme cuenta de que tendría felicidad superficial, ese bastardo no me amaba, hubiera terminado como Esme—me puse tensa—sí, supongo ese ha sido mi destino más cercano, siendo golpeada constantemente, pero la diferencia de Esme es que yo no hubiera huido, no tendría la valentía que ella…

—Te arrepientes de Carlisle te hayan convertido—pregunte. Rosalie no me respondía enseguida me sorprendió un poco darme cuenta de que parecía dudar.

—Yo no lo sé —Rosalie suspiró— amo estar con Emmett, él me hace feliz, que estoy segura nadie más me hubiera complacido como el, pero…nunca voy a poder tener hijos pequeños, niños con mis ojos humanos o los de Emmett, nunca podre ver a mis nietos con mis canas blancas—Rosalie parecía melancólica mientras hablaba—es felicidad …A medias, sí que es lo más cercano alguna vez podre tener.

Hubo un gran silencio entre las dos. Podía notar que Rosalie deseaba preguntarme algo. No era adivina como Alice para saber que era el tema de mi vida humana.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, ya me has respondido. —dije viéndola con seguridad.

—En el baile graduación, el chico Black dijo algo nos dejó en cierta duda… hablo de Jacob Black, ¿quien era?

No respondí enseguida, un pequeña grieta se abrió en mi pecho, había sepultado ese dolor más en el fondo de mis recuerdos humano, como era más fácil olvidar sin solucionar nada, dejar que el aturdimiento hiciera cargo, era algo que había hecho como humana.

—Jacob…era mejor amigo—dije viendo mis manos unos segundos, — él era mi sol personal, no lo amaba, creo no podía amar en ese tiempo, o quizás si lo hacía, era más fácil para mi olvidar cuánto me dolió que se fuera.

—¿Se fuera? —dijo Rosalie sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Creo que todos saben que mi vida humana no fue un cuento de hadas, viví gran parte en la pobreza y las deudas de licor de Charlie—me mordí el labio— pero…tenía a Jacob, lo conocí cuando éramos niños, Charlie era… amigo de unas de las tribus de la Push, él iba pescar ahí, bueno conocí a Jacob realmente no recuerdo cuántos años teníamos. Yo…

—Si es difícil podemos parar.

—No, está bien si no lo digo ahora no se los diré nunca—dije riendo sin humor— solo es complicado. Recordar es frustrante, no trato de recordar como tú, o resto de la familia.

—Entonces fueron amigos de pequeños ¿no? —dijo Rosalie intentando no sonar demasiado exasperada— ¿qué pasó después?

—Era lo más cerca de amor que tenía—admití sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de mis ojos— crecimos juntos, reímos juntos, me protegía cuando podía de Charlie…

—Entonces en verdad él te golpeaba—la voz de Rosalie sonaba furiosa, sabía estaba enojada tanto conmigo como con Charlie, sabía que era porque nunca confirme si él me hubiera hecho algo. Charlie dejó que la humillación y palabras malas intenciones llegarán más a su corazón, cómo era la única estaba cerca de él se descargó conmigo, aun así nunca fueron golpes como el esposo de Esme, mucho menos como bastardo de Royer, nunca me compararía cuánto sufrieron mi madre y mi hermana o Alice que estuvo en psiquiátrico.

—Empujones, gritos, llegaba borracho. Tenía que esconderme en mi cuarto poniendo muebles, nunca pasó más de eso Rosalie, …quizás un cachetada, pero nunca tan malo como lo tuyo o Esme.

—Aun así—dijo Rosalie no conforme como me quitaba las acciones de Charlie— entonces …él era tu amigo. ¿Por qué se fue? —dijo Rose. Suspire.

—Cuando el cumplió los 16 empezó a crecer con más fuerza, tenía más musculatura, era alto, su voz se volvió más grave, fue ...pubertad en pocas semanas… se fue alejando de poco—la voz se me rompió en la última palabra, sabia en este momento mis ojos estaban mar de llanto, era como si me desgarraba por dentro sacando lo nunca había dicho alguna vez.

≥se cortó su cabello negro, él solía caminar de Push hasta el bosque más cercano de mi casa, el me ocultaba algo, ya no era mi Jacob, no era mi Jake, hasta que me dijo

—No puedo seguir viniendo Isabella, es peligroso para ti, no soy bueno ahora. —rio sin humor— se fue, no volví a verlo más, bueno hasta que me transformé, solo ahí lo vi. Después de eso. Volvió escuchar de su nombre cuando nos venimos a vivir a qui la primera vez, los Quileute me conocen, supongo es la culpa lo ha hecho que Jacob haya dejado advertencia no tocar a los fríos de ojos amarillos.

—Hubieras deseado ser humano—dijo Rose que se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

Aspire el aire que estaba rodeado de gasolina.

—Como humana alejé a la únicas personas que amaba, o debí amar. René se fue por su felicidad, Charlie no fue lo suficiente buena para luchar por mí, Jacob se alejó porque no deseaba lastimarme. Nunca congenié con nadie Rose, siempre fue la chica rara de pueblo, la hija que se dudaba que fuera si quera hija del policía de ese pueblo, la niña poca atractiva. Estuve rota siendo humana. La ida de Jacob me dejo rota, mejore de poco aguantado el dolor en pecho…pero estaba sola Rose, sé que si hubiera sido humana ahora sería lo mismos. porque alguien como — di un gran suspiro continuar—Porque él se quedaría con alguien como yo.

Seguí hablando a pesar sentía cierto gruñidos de parte de mi familia, no estaban de acuerdo con nada de lo que decía.

—Pero ahora… se fue, también me ase preguntarme si el del problema soy yo, ahora no soy más que un cuarto vacío con muebles rotos, —reí sin humor hasta la risa me salió amargada— dios Rose el dolor es cien veces más fuerte que antes, como humana al menos podía cambiar. Ahora está ahí, está palpitando cada vez que estoy sola. Pensar en él o siquiera hablar de el—hice una mueca irónica— duele…— mire a Rosalie que solo me observaba, en sus ojos no había criticas tampoco tristeza, sino una amabilidad tan acogedora que me hacía sentir querida—los tengo ustedes, están a qui, para regañarme, pero se merecen algo mejor que un pieza de buen estado, y el resto se cae en ruinas, con un precio alto.

—Pero soy demasiada egoísta para irme, y los necesito demasiado para alejarme de ustedes, son lo único que me quedan para mantenerme flote.

La herida en pecho se hacía en cierta forma más palpable como si un millón de agujas se clavaran.

—No creo sea egoísta si nosotros también te necesitamos, Bella—dijo Rose. Su voz sonó más dulce de lo que esperaba, como si hablara con un niño pequeño para que se calmara— eres lo más cercano que hemos tenido de la humanidad, nos cambiaste aunque parecía difícil de creer, sabes—ella sonrió de manera maternal— si me pongo a ver hacia atrás en mi pasado, he cambiado. Al menos quiero creer que he cambiado para mejor. Te necesitamos tanto como tú nos necesitas.

Rosalie dio un gran suspiro, su rostro paso ser a una gran determinación.

—Quiero que sepas que sé que eres infeliz, la verdad quizás nunca espero sufrir esa separación de mi pareja, y tal vez esto no te ayude en nada, pero quiero que sepas de parte de toda la familia, que no te vamos a dejar caer, te prometo que siempre vas a contar con nosotros, y conmigo…eso sonó cursi—dijo riéndose, las dos reímos juntas asentí sintiéndome agradecida.

Mire profundamente sus ojos dorados, siéndome un poco mejor, cuan agradecida estaba que Rosalie y los chicos fueran mis hermanos, de modo que tenía derechos sobre ellos, y sentirme sin remordimientos. Muy diferente hubiera sido si no hubiera tenido a nadie.

—Crees que el dolor sane—dije esperando que me mintiera, pero Rosalie no me mentiría, ella sería tan cruel para decirme la verdad. Me miro unos segundos antes de tomar mi mano.

—Creo que eres la más fuerte de todos nosotros. Si has sido capaz de cambiar nuestro interior y hacernos una familia unida, creo ciegamente que harás que el dolor cambie de poco, aunque esto te demore años hasta décadas, pero tú lo harás. —Rosalie guardo silencio unos segundo para mirarme con una sonrisa—has sido capaz cambiar tu misma, has llorado como un ser humano, si eso no es un cambio, entonces no sé qué es.

—Gracias Rose—dijo sinceramente— no sé qué sería de mí, si no los tendría a todos ustedes—admití. Un silencio se puso entre nosotras, pero este silencio era diferente, era relajado, casi con paz.

Quería creer en las palabras de Rose, quería creer que en algunas décadas mi interior se sentiría más aliviado, sabia de ante mano que no sanaría todo, pero si lo suficiente para volver sonreír de manera sincera, de manera que me volviera interesar las cosas sin que me digieran que debía hacerlo. No quería sentirme vacía, no deseaba ese dolor para todo mi existencia. No sabía qué tipo de dones tenía hasta ahora, solo sabía que tenía mi escudo y algo en mi interior que me hacía sentir más humano que otros vampiros. Los humanos eran cambiantes, espera ese cambio haya estado en mi interior lo suficiente para tener algo de paz algún día.

—En que piensas—dijo Rose levantase, me pregunte si me estaba echado del garaje.

—En el otro don. —Rose tomo mi mano me llevo a la sala, levanté una ceja.

—Creo eso es algo debe conversarse con el resto también.

Entramos a la sala Emmett estaba jugando video juegos mientras Jasper estaba leyendo, Alice tenía su table seguro estaba haciendo conjunto de moda nuevo, Esme, estaba revista de remodelación. Mientras podía saber que Carlisle estaba en su estudio.

—Qué hay del otro don—dijo Alice. Sin ocultar que estaba escuchando mi charla con Rose.

—Crees que los sentimiento pueden cambiar—dije sin importarme a quien hacerle esa pregunta.

—He es algo he hablado con Eleazar—dijo papá saliendo de la nada— casi lo mismo que hemos hablado todos nosotros, sobre que eres más sensible a las emociones humanas, más controlada a los instintos vampíricos. —hizo una pausa—pero también me llamo la atención algo que dijo Rose, sobre que nos has cambiado, como hemos dicho los vampiros no pueden cambiar, lo único que nos puede cambiar es amor de pareja.

—En nuestro caso sería nuestra alimentación que nos hace más propenso al amor familiar ¿no? —viendo al resto.

—Si, eso también, pero somos más unidos que el resto de los aquelarres, la separación de algunos de nuestros miembros de familia nos duele más que como aquelarre de los Denali. Ellos pueden permanecer separados por periodos …largos como años, pero nosotros no podemos estar separados más de unos cuantos meses, el dolor ya es palpable por decirlo de una forma.

—Como el cariño humano, —dijo Esme más interesada en la teorías— tu don nos ase cambiar sin darnos cuenta.

—Pero como vampiros—dijo Jasper dejando el libro de lado pensativo—se ase permanente, no disminuye sino aumenta.

—Eso explica por qué duele cada vez más cuando nos separamos. —dijo Emmett.

—Y qué hay del dolor—dije recostándome en el sillón— ¿cambia?

—Ha cambiado—dijo Jasper respondiendo mi pregunta viéndome con simpatía, — antes no eras más que un cascaron vacío. Tengo entendió por los amigos de Carlisle que es un dolor cuando te das por vencido. Pero cambiaste, el dolor baja… despacio tienes pequeños momentos de felicidad, está ahí. Solo que el cambio es más lento que de un humano.

—Qué hay de los rumanos—dije viendo Carlisle—ellos no parecen …tan rotos

—Tus amigo gay—dijo Emmett riéndose—los que termina sus frases—Carlisle le envió una mirada entre divertida y regaño a Emmett, este se rio.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta Bella, solo la venganza puede hacer un vampiro cambie en cierta forma su existencia, los rumanos han estado buscando la forma de vengarse de los Vulturis desde que fueron sacados del trono, los Vulturi mataron a sus parejas, no descansaran asta vengarse.

—Contra los Vulturis —dije levantando una ceja incrédula—enserio.

—Nunca dije que fueran racionales, ¿qué harías tu? —hice mueca. Papá se dio cuenta y cambio de tema— respondiendo otra pregunta. No están juntos, llevan demasiado tiempo juntos como para darse cuenta de lo que hacen.

—Como tú y Bella—dijo Esme. La mire incrédula—no se ven como ellos, pero es como si fueran una sola extensión. Cuando Carlisle se mueve tú ya sabes qué movimiento va a hacer y diversa.

—Si lo pones así, creo tiene lógica. Solo espero no terminar la frases de papá—dije estremeciéndome al recordar a los vampiros, cuando hablaban era como hablar con los dos y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta. Aún era una vampira joven cuando los conocí la primera vez.

\- *.*-

—Bella ellos son Vladimir y Stefan. Son del clan Rumano—Carlisle me presento haciendo que yo solo sonriera, aunque me intrigaba su tono de piel más claro que un vampiro normal, parecían más estatuas cuando hablaban.

—Carlisle nueva cría…

—o pareja—completo otro. Mire Carlisle buscado como responder, si bien tenía mi propia boca para responder, que digieran sobre cría o compañera me confundió.

—Es mi hija, aun es joven. Solo tiene algunos años de a verse convertido.

—Parece algo controlada para mi…

—Como si llevara décadas en vez de años. No parecer demasiada peligrosa…

—Ni intimidante.

Fruncí el ceño viendo Carlisle con cierta molestia, él me envió un mirada de compresión.

—Es un placer haberlos visto Stefan y Vladimir, pero como saben tengo conexiones con los Vulturis, si bien no es mi obligación decir vuestro paradero, y no me interesa saberlo—los rumanos asintieron juntos— lo mejor es que sigan su camino, no quiero que tener problemas con los Vulturis.

—Fue un placer verte Carlisle…

—y a ti joven Bella—dijo el otro asentí no más con cortesía.

-*.*-

Me reí cuando recordaba mi primeros años, cuando viajé con Carlisle, antes de establecernos en pueblos por más tiempo, había conocido todos los amigos de Carlisle o en gran mayoría.

—Entonces mi don puede hacer algún cambio de amor u odio, pero no puede retroceder lo que ya estaba o si lo hace es más lento.

—Influir a otros vampiros también deberías tenerlo en consideración—dijo Alice más alegre de los normal, bufe.

—Es algo que no sabemos, solo los he influenciado a ustedes. Eso no cuenta.

—Que hay Jasper.

—Jasper es mi hermano Alice—dije sin entender, pero Jasper se rió—¿qué?

—Bella—dijo casi con reproche—debes entender que vampiros como yo, que han vivido gran parte de su vida en sangre y guerra, desconfían de todo lo que se mueve, pero cuando te conocí empecé a estar más cerca de ti que el resto, confié en nuestra familia mucho antes que cualquier lo haría. Hiciste que la familia también creyera en mi— le sonrió a Alice— no sabía el motivo, pero lo deje pasar.

—…Me siento utilizada—dijo enviándole una mirada a Alice que se rio con descaro—lo sabias.

—Sabía que sería más fácil si estaban cerca, no sabía el motivo. No te voy a mentir cuando los veía cerca me sentía celosa, pero yo también te amaba.

—Pues gracias querida—dije imitando el acento tejano de Jasper.

Me reí, y no pude evitar mirar el rostro de mi familia. Ellos tenían la esperanza que mi interior cambiara, podía ver que ellos lucharían con todo lo que tenían para ayudarme. Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta… El amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte. Si esto no funciona ellos saldrían lastimado.

Pero yo los necesitaba, los necesitaba como si fueran mi droga. Los había usado a cada uno de ellos como mi muleta. No soporta la idea de hacerles daño. Ellos pensaban que con el tiempo y la paciencia me cambiarían, y yo sabía que, a pesar de que era una mala idea que tuvieran tantas esperanzas, le iba dejar intentarlo.

Eran mi familia. Siempre iba quererlos, pero eso nunca jamás iba a bastar.

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios Anónimos.**

**La PatataAnonima.**

**Como espero yo también bella no perdone a Edward tan rápido, pero veremos...**

**gracias por comentar Patataanonima.**

**Espero que le hayan gustando.**


	12. Prado

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Prado. **

Estaba rompiendo de nuevo los castigos que me habían dado, seguro cuando Carlisle y Esme se enteraran me castigarían. Esperaba que Alice me apreciara lo suficiente como para no decirles nada a nadie, ni a mi hermanos.

Carlisle ya me había quitado el castigo de ir con alguien a cazar, pero esto era muy masoquista sabía que no debía ir, pero según la revista que Alice leía tanto, para que las heridas sanaran, se debía enfrentar con el pasado.

Era una mierda de excusa.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad por mentirle a Carlisle sobre que salí a cazar, pero seguí mi camino.

El bosque era un hervidero de vida ese día, ya que todas las pequeñas criaturas habían salido a disfrutar de la momentánea sequedad. No sabía la razón, pero el lugar tenía un aspecto más siniestro que otros días a pesar de los silbos y graznidos de los pájaros, el zumbido de los insectos alrededor de mi cabeza y el ocasional correteo de los ratones entre los arbustos.

Detuve mi andar para caminar a velocidad humana, cuanto más me adentraba en el bosque, mayor era el desasosiego. Respirar comenzó a ser difícil, sino porque volví a tener problemas con el estúpido agujero del pecho. Mantuve los brazos pegados al torso e intenté desterrar la pena de mi mente. Estuve a punto de volverme, pero me repateaba desperdiciar el esfuerzo ya realizado.

El ritmo de las pisadas anestesió el dolor y me insensibilizó frente a mis pensamientos mientras seguía caminando a duras penas. Al final, logré acompasar la respiración y me alegré de haber perseverado.

Estuve segura de que se trataba del mismo lugar al primer golpe de vista. Jamás había visto un claro tan simétrico, con una redondez tan perfecta, como si alguien hubiera arrancado a propósito los árboles —sin dejar evidencia alguna de tal violencia en la ondeante hierba— para crear un círculo impecable. Por el este se oía el suave borboteo del arroyo.

El lugar no resultaba tan apabullante sin la luz del sol, pero seguía siendo sereno y muy hermoso. Era una mala estación para las flores silvestres y el suelo rebosaba una densa hierba muy alta que se balanceaba al soplo de la brisa como si fueran las olas de un lago.

Se trataba del mismo lugar... Pero no, allí no estaba lo que había ido a buscar.

El desencanto fue casi tan inmediato como el reconocimiento. Me dejé caer de rodillas allí mismo, al borde del claro, y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.

¿Para qué ir más lejos? Nada me retenía allí, nada, salvo los recuerdos que podía invocar cuando quisiera —siempre que estuviera dispuesta a soportar el correspondiente dolor—, y la pena que ahora me embargaba me había dejado helada.

Aquel sitio no tenía nada de especial sin él. No estaba del todo segura de qué esperaba sentir allí, pero el prado carecía de atmósfera, estaba vacío, como todo lo demás.

Al menos había acudido sola. Me invadió una oleada de alivio en cuanto me percaté de ello. Si hubiera descubierto el prado en compañía de, bueno, no hubiera habido forma de disimular el abismo en el que ahora me hallaba sumida.

¿Cómo le hubiera podido explicar aquella forma de caerme en pedazos o el hecho de haberme aovillado en el suelo para evitar que el hueco del pecho me desgajara?

Prefería no haber tenido público...

Yo ya estaba intentando hacer el acopio de fuerzas suficiente para ponerme en pie —después de que pudiera salir de la posición que había adoptado— y huir. Había demasiado dolor en aquel lugar vacío para poderlo soportar. Me iría a rastras si fuera preciso. ¡Cuánta suerte tenía de estar sola!

Sola. Repetí la palabra con macabra satisfacción hasta que conseguí ponerme en pie a pesar del dolor. En ese preciso momento salió de entre los árboles una figura en dirección al norte, a unos treinta pasos de distancia.

Un descomunal despliegue de emociones me traspasó en un segundo. La primera, la sorpresa; estaba lejos de cualquier sendero y no esperaba compañía.

La suprimí con ferocidad mientras luchaba contra el igualmente despiadado azote de la agonía cuando mis ojos siguieron.

—¡James! —susurre con sorpresa.

James formaba parte de un aquelarre la primera vez que nos encontramos. Había intentado cazarnos tanto como Alice y yo, pero desistió cuando peleamos, pero eso fue sólo por miedo, ya que mi aquelarre era más grande. De lo contrario, otro gallo hubiera cantado. En aquel entonces, no hubiera tenido reparo alguno en convertirme en escombros calcinados.

—¿Bella? —preguntó; caminando casi con burla.

Sentí el peligro en mí, pero sabía si atacaba perdería, james era fuerte, claro el veía la caza como simple juego, hacerlo hablar era la mejor manera…aunque quizás esto ya era mi final, no había manera que saliera viva de esto.

Y …si solo aceptaba solo veía una oportunidad para terminar con este gran agujero en mi interior. No sería como si yo solo quise acabar con mi vida, James lo aria.

—La misma.

Le sonreí. Era estúpido, pero si me iba morir, al menos podía ser sarcástica.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa de maldad, su actitud me daba cierto asco, sabía lo que avecinaba. Esperaba que la muerte no fuera con torturas.

—No esperaba verte aquí.

Se acercó a mí dando un paseo y con expresión divertida.

—¿No debería ser al revés? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Y tu bueno saliste huyendo.

Se detuvo a tres metros de distancia al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Estudié sus rasgos con avidez y experimenté un extraño sentimiento de liberación. Era como si supiera que este sería el fin, que no volvería sentir el gran agujero en mi corazón.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. Me marché a por que tu aquelarre era más fuerte. Aun así, no creí que tendría tanta suerte de encontrarte …sola.

—Supongo que podrás cazarme, ¿no? —dije sonriendo con burla, — vamos por qué no lo haces, terminas con esto—dije bufando. El me miro con cierta irritación, el odiaba que los juegos se terminaran con tanta prisa, o que alguien le digiera cuando se terminaban. Él era un cazador, disfrutaba de como su presas se retorsión.

—Mmm —murmuró irritado—deberías no hacerme provocar Isabella.

Sus ojos reflejaban la ira, y la poca paciencia que poseía. Le sonreí secamente.

—Supongo que no es inteligente de mi parte—conteste molesta

—Mmm —repuso, muy pensativo otra vez.

En ese preciso momento recordé la conversación que había tenido con mi padre sobre que Laurent se había ido con la familia de mis primos. En mi interior buscaba algo a que aferrarme para sobrevivir. A pesar de que quería morir…no deseaba irme al menos sin saber …que el estaría bien o que mis padres no se sentirían culpables, no quería sufrieran.

Sus curiosos ojos de color rojo oscuro siguieron cada movimiento que intentaba hacer. Echar a correr solo significaría diversión para él, no estaba dispuesta a complacerlo.

—¿Vienes solo, pensé que irías a buscar a Laurent para mi caza? —pregunté, aún con indiferencia. Inclinó su figura hacia mí.

Sus ojos destellaron con rabia al pronunciar el nombre, claramente el daría muerte Laurent por su traición, me preocupé un poco, si bien no conocía a Laurent sabía que ahora era parte de la familia.

—Esa rata, —dijo con desdén acercándose a mi— no existirá por mucho tiempo, morirá—su voz cargada de odio— como tú lo harás pequeña Isabella.

Debo intentarlo con más fuerza… me dije a mi misma.

Lo intenté.

—Me sorprende un poco que tus presas se vayan con tanta rapidez, primero Alice, y yo—dijo en son de broma— ha como olvidar a Laurent—fingí deliberar durante un segundo—. De verdad crees saldrás ileso de esto.

—Estas jugando con fuego maldita vampira rara—sus ojos se oscurecieron de enojado, bueno quizás la estaba jodiendo más que salvarme el pellejo aunque si lo pensaba, morir de manera rápida sería más fácil.

Le di una réplica breve a fin de que la voz no delatara mi pánico.

—Ajá.

James dio un paso fortuito hacia un lado mientras miraba el pequeño prado. No se me pasó por alto que ese paso le acercaba más a mí.

Me quede en mi puesto sentía el presentimiento de que James quería intimidarme

—Qué hay de ti Bella— dijo recuperando esa voz encantadora. Él quería seguir jugando— no siento el olor de tu humano. En realidad no lo he visto.

Me puse tensa, quitando el hecho que eso me desgarro por dentro, también me hacía darme cuenta de que James ha había estado investigando el paradero de… Edward.

—No —respondí con sinceridad— Él ha decidido seguir con su vida humana.

El paso hacia delante que dio en ese momento fue totalmente deliberado.

—Al final, ¿me vas a decir a que has venido? —pregunté con voz algo impaciente tenía que saber a quién iba lastimar.

—Sí —contestó mientras da otro paso—. De hecho, he venido aquí para cobrarles lo que me hicieron... —puso mala cara

—¿Cobrarnos? —levante una ceja incrédula— se puede saber que vas a hacer.

—El de yo matar a Edward—repuso en un seductor arrullo.

Intente controlar mi genio se suponía que no me importaba lo que sentía por él, que era simple humano que había entrado en mi vida

—Mataste a mi pareja —continuó con aire despreocupado—. Estoy molesto un poco, Bella.

—¿Conmigo? —dije intentando parecer sorprendida, lo que me salió más un gruñido mal contenido

Movió la cabeza y río entre dientes.

—Ella era mi compañera. O al menos mi distractor cuando los juegos se volvían demasiado aburridos, y me la has quitado, Bella.

James hizo caso omiso de mi reacción al gruñido anterior.

—Pienso que sería más apropiado matar a Edward, un intercambio justo. Pareja por pareja. Pero ahora que veo que se ha ido no tiene muchas gracias hacer una venganza a medias. Si una de las partes no siente lo mismo… Bueno los humanos no sirven más que una cena.

Otro golpe, otro desgarrón en el pecho.

James se movió levemente.

—Tengo familia sabes —susurré con arrogancia—. No vas a irte de rositas. Y crees que no sé cómo pelear

—¿Y por qué no? —la sonrisa de James se hizo más amplia. Recorrió con la mirada el pequeño claro entre los árboles— sería un verdadero juego en totalidad. Se que eres el núcleo de esa familia de raros, que siempre están a tu alrededor, no es demasiado difícil saber que hasta el líder compasivo— sonrió con burla—vendrán a cobrar venganza—su paso se hizo cada vez más despreocupado como ni siquiera estuviera en guardia, él no me consideraba una amenaza— sí, sabes pelear. Me lo has demostrado, pero ahora… será tan fácil. No eres más que un cascaron vacío, Bella.

Comenzó la lucha para mantener mi piel. Me defendí, pero james tenía razón por mucho que había entrenado con Jasper y Emmett ellos nunca me habían lastimado en realidad. Todo era más que un juego. Pero esto era una lucha verdad una que, sentía que no podía ganar.

Por mucho que había intentado pelear, James se mostró más experto en encontrar mis puntos débiles enseguida. Un golpe en la espalda me hizo caer, dándole la oportunidad a James tomarme del cuello, por detrás y levantándome a su altura, impidiendo que me moviera. Intente luchar con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil.

—Por favor —contesté jadeando.

James negó con la cabeza sin perder la expresión amable.

—Míralo de este modo Bella te matare rápido, y tú a cambio me darás diversión completa de tu clan. No puedo correr el riesgo que tu hermana sepa tan rápido mi paradero.

—Sí —me aseguró—. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo, te lo prometo. Si supieras lo que tenía paliando para ti mi preciosa Bella —sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, casi de disgusto. Acariciando mi cuello con sus labios—. De verdad, deberías estarme agradecida por esto. He sido compasivo. Aunque la diversión que me dará tu clan compensa las torturas que tenía planeada para ti— rió roncamente— Victoria siempre sabia donde le dolía más una mujer. Tuviste suerte.

Entonces me mordió, y grite cuando sus dientes se clavaron debajo de mi cuello después escuche una risa algo siniestra. En el interior de mi cuello pude sentir como el sonido de mi cuerpo, siendo desmembrando, era sonido como fierros sonando…

Edward, Edward… Te amo.

Me iba morir ya no importaba si pensaba en él.

Entonces caí al suelo, miré a la dirección donde estaba James. Vi como retrocedía despacio, con los ojos desorbitado, me aterrorizo ver lo que había hecho parar, podía ser peor de lo que me encontraba ahora, pero aun así, lo hice.

Escudriñé el prado en busca de la interrupción que había prolongado mi vida durante unos segundos más. No vi nada en un primer momento, y mi mirada revoloteó de vuelta a James, que ahora se retiraba más deprisa sin dejar de horadar el bosque con la vista.

En ese momento vi una gran figura negra salir con calma de entre los árboles, silenciosa como una sombra, para luego acechar con parsimonia al vampiro. Era enorme; tenía la altura de un caballo, pero era más corpulento y mucho más musculoso. El gran hocico se contrajo con una mueca que reveló una hilera de incisivos afilados como cuchillas. Profirió entre dientes un gruñido espeluznante que retumbó por todo el claro como la prolongación del restallido de un trueno.

Un lobo, yo los había conocido. Eran los quileute, miré a esos ojos negros como el carbón pude notar un como su mirada se dirigía a James y no a mí, como el gruñido había sido para ese otro vampiro que estaba a mi lado.

Era un solo lobo, no podía entender por qué James le tenía miedo, pero como mi repuesta fuera respondida pude ver que James fácilmente iba desaparecer. El colosal lobo recibió compañía. Le flanqueaban otros dos gigantescos compañeros que penetraron silenciosamente en el prado. Uno tenía un pelaje gris oscuro y el otro castaño, pero ninguno alcanzaba la altura del primero. El lobo gris salió de los árboles a escasos metros de mí, con la mirada fija en James.

Dos lobos más les siguieron adoptando una formación en uve —como la de los gansos cuando emigran hacia el sur— antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. El monstruo de pelambrera color ladrillo que salió del soto bosque en último lugar estaba al alcance de mi mano.

Entonces, un gruñido del jefe hizo que el lobo rojo girara la cabeza de nuevo hacia James, que contemplaba la manada de lobos gigantes con una sorpresa no disimulada, y con miedo. Eso podía entenderlo, pero me quedé pasmada cuando, sin previo aviso, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los espesos árboles.

Salió corriendo.

Los lobos fueron tras él un segundo después; cruzaron la hierba del claro a la carrera, con cuatro brincos, entre gruñidos y chasquidos de fauces tan fuertes. El sonido desapareció con sorprendente rapidez una vez que se perdieron en el bosque.

Luego volví a estar sola.

Eso fue lo que lo creí cuando sentí como unos pasos apresurado, venia hacia a mí. Levante la vista para ver un par de humanos, eran dos, tenía armas en sus manos y los ojos desorbitados, podía saber con anticipación que habían visto a los lobos. Me angustie… ellos se acercaron dejando sus armas en el suelo, para correr hacia a mí.

—Señorita está bien—dijo uno que había reconocido como un amante de la caza, ya que Mike me había comentado que iban a cazar en sus días libre. —eso osos no le hicieron nada, —dijo con pánico viendo hacia el bosque

—Estoy bien—dije intentando que la voz no me sonara tan histérica, cosa que no logre.

—Sabe por dónde fueron, solo alcanzamos a ver cuatro corriendo, —dijo otro de los tipos.

—… Fueron ... hacia esa dirección—dijo apuntado al otro lado. Hice una meca de dolor cuando me toque ... la mordedura de James la oculte, no era algo que los humanos debían ver.

—Es la hija del señor Cullen, el doctor—dijo un hombre apartado, hablando en susurro— más bien su sobrina.

—Deberíamos llevarla a su casa o al hospital.

—Al hospital, parece algo zamarreada, crees esos lobos la hayan atacado—dijo mirándome con gesto rápido.

—Si… alcance ver su cuello una herida, pero no creo que sea bueno molestarla puede que le dé una crisis de pánico… ¿señorita cree que pueda caminar? —dijo el hombre tendiéndome la mano la mano, la tome y el parecía sorprendido— esta helada, no quiere que la llevemos—dijo pasando su mano por mi espada, intente parecer débil.

Asentí, de poco el hombre me ayudo a bajar el bosque se turnaba porque podía sentir como su cuerpo se entumecía, cuando llegamos al auto, puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas para parecer que tenía un ataque de pánico, funciono porque me dejaron tranquila.

Cuando llegamos al hospital vi a mi padre afuera con una silla de ruedas, podía ver en sus ojos entre confundió y preocupado, no paso mucho tiempo para qué me llevaran a su pabellón me dejaran ahí, cuando papá cerró la puerta levanto un ceja interrogándome... Alice no había visto nada porque papá estaba muy tranquilo.

—Me dijeron que te encontraste con los lobos—dijo Carlisle con desaprobación— te dejo sola y mira lo que pasa. Por qué tenías que ir a ese prado… Bella—dijo acercándose a mí me destapo la mordedura, olfateo un ves y abrió los ojos mirándome con angustia, y preocupación. —¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque tienes olor de James en tu cuerpo?

—Intento matarme—dije al fin papá jadió volví o mirar— Dijo que lo hacía por que matamos a Victoria, quería vengarse y también divertirse. Él dijo que si me mataba ustedes irían a cobrar venganza…los Quileute me salvaron antes que James me terminara de desgarrar el brazo. —Sentí los brazos de papá que me abrazaban con fuerza.

—Logro sacarte alguna intimidad o te hizo algo—dijo viéndome. Me examino de arriba abajo.

—No, pero me duele el cuello porque pensaba quitarme el brazo logro rasgarlo un poco, pero en camino se volvió a juntar un poco. Aun me arde— Papá me desgarro la camisa, estaba más preocupado como para ser paciente, cuando vi mi brazo en la zona de comienzo del brazo estaba entreabierto, y me ardía como un demonio… así se suponía que debía sentirse cuando a Jasper lo lastimaban.

—Algo más, ¿alguna parte más? —dijo mirando la herida en mi cuello.

—No solo el brazo… Papá, ¿Que haces?

—Debo poner veneno en la herida Bella, para que la curación sea más deprisa —dijo acercándose a mi herida puso sus dientes, sentí como ponía veneno en la herida. Hice una mueca al sentir el ardor y el picor como mi brazo se curaba de poco. Se acerco a mi cuello donde James me había mordido, y el volvió morder en el mismo sitio.

—Porque fue eso— dije levantando una ceja. No toque la herida pero me escocia.

—No quiero que huelas a él, y los chicos cuando lleguen no estarán demasiados contentos, el olor de otro vampiro solo causar más molestia—dijo suspirando, para después pasarse la manos en a cara— Que seas más controlado, no significa el resto aún no se guíen por ello, en especial Emmett.

—Lo siento…—dije riendo sin humor— creo que nunca debiste transformé, no hago más que…

—Jamás, pero jamás vuelva a decir eso—dijo mirándome con seriedad, me sentí pequeña— Isabella Cullen, tu eres mi hija y nunca me arrepentiría de transformarte… estoy preocupado solo eso… Estuve a punto de perderte hoy cielo, debí haberte hecho caso—dijo abrazándome— debí haber dejado que James no viviera. Por qué mira, lo que te a echo—dijo suspirando con tristeza—te prometí que siempre te protegería, sé que no te puedo proteger de lo que siente, y lo único que me quedaba era protegerte físicamente y he fallado.

—Eso no es cierto—dije negando me acurruque en su pecho sintiéndome más pequeña como si fuera una niña de solo 5 años—te quiero, has sido el mejor padre que cualquiera podría tener.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así, hasta que sentía que habría la puerta con fuerza mire a dirección de donde abrían las puertas. Cuando note era que era mamá, me sentí más culpable, sus ojos lucían con pánico, llenos de preocupación. Apenas me vio me abrazo con fuerza, para después mirarme y ver si estaba ilesa, cosa no está por que se percató de mordedura y el brazo a medio curar. No era una bonita vista para que tus seres queridos te vieran.

—Estoy bien mamá—dije en sus brazos, miré hacia la puerta ahí estaba Alice mirándome con culpa, negué con la cabeza— no te sientas culpable no fue tu culpa, yo y manera de nacer con un palo en culo—dijo soltándome de Esme para acercarme a Alice, ella hizo una meuca de al ver mi herida.

—Tu brazo… ya no vas a poder ponerte poleras con tiras—me eche a reír—no es gracioso—dijo haciendo un puchero. La abrase y ella me devolvió el abrazo— se suponía que solo te desahogaría, pero deje verte cuando esos estúpidos lobos estaban cerca.

—Eso lobos me salvaron, Alice—dije suspirando— si no fuera por ellos estaría con el cuello desmembrado y brazo, completamente muerta, no quiero peleas.

—Es que no te puedo ver cuando estas con ellos—dijo arrepentida.

La vuelta a casa fue algo demasiado incomodo, papá tuvo que poner un antecedente falso, en el cual había colocado que me había dislocado el brazo cuando me caí, también tenía una herida en cuello.

—Te duele—dijo Jasper al sentir mi cambio de ánimo, hice una meca.

—Si… arde. — susurre cuando estábamos en auto. La mirada de mis hermanos se oscureció.

—Cuando encontramos a ese bastardo vera que con mi hermanita nadie se mete—escuche un gruñido de Emmett.

—He, dudo que pueda hacer algo—todo me miraron— no creo que los Quileute lo hayan dejado vivir, —dije más para mí misma, que los quileute me hayan salvado el pellejo.

—No veo nada…—dijo Alice irritada—pero aún vive

—Entonces debemos matarlo—la mirada de Emmett se oscureció, me sorprendió de nuevo, Emmett siempre había tomado alguna pelea como desafío, nunca como algo personal.

Papá se mantuvo en silencio y en ningún momento hablo, pero sus ojos estaban de color negro, como el carbón. Él había cazado hace solo unos días, debería tener los ojos dorados, me mantuve en silencio también escuchando como Emmett y Jasper estaba planeando sus planes. Como casaría a James y lo matarían sin importar que, esperaba que al menos Rosalie le diera un golpe a Emmett y lo hiciera entrar en razón, si bien sabía que james debía morir. Ellos planeaban un masacre.

Cuando llegamos a casa, bajamos a velocidad humana. El habiente era tenso para mi gusto. Nos volvimos a sentar donde siempre, Carlisle en frente, Esme a su lado. Rosalie no se sentó. Alice se mantuvo a mi lado con Jasper. Mientras Emmett se paraba al lado de Rosalie con cara seria.

—Tenemos planear la caza—abrí los ojos enormemente a mi padre, el hombre no le gustaba las matanzas, que siempre esperaba hablar con diplomacia antes que la lucha. La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más grande. Casi imaginado lo que vendría.

—Creí que esperaríamos como han sucedido las cosas. —comente incrédula—No digo no hay que cazarlo, pero

—Te ha atacado, ha lastimado un miembro de nuestra familia, te iba matar Bella. No dejare que unas de mis hijas se expongan de esa forma. Es mi última palabra iremos a cazarlo. Pero primero debemos idear un plan—guarde silencio a las palabras duras de papá.

—Bien—hablé cuando salí del aturdimiento—¿cuándo iremos?

—Te quedaras—dijo rotundamente, lo mire incrédulo— Esme y Rose se quedarán aquí. Necesitamos Alice para que nos lleve con James. Jasper y Emmett se encargarán de encontrarlo iré con ustedes.

—No soy de porcelana puedo pelear—dijo irritada. Rosalie bufo como si hubiera dicho el chiste del año

—Bella. —dijo Esme tomando mi mano esperando quizás me ablandara—no pensamos que seas porcelana, pero últimamente tienes cada vez más signo de humano, eso te ase vulnerable. Sin contar con tu aturdimiento de la perdida. Que James te haya atacado hoy, y fuiste más lenta en atacar tiene que ver tus ...reflejos vampíricos está fallando.

Apreté los dientes con rabia cuando dijo eso, me sentí como si no pudiera aportar nada a esta familia, me alejaban haciéndome creer que esto no era seguro, también era una maldita vampira, que podía pelear.

La mirada de Carlisle no daba discusión, no podía desafiar al que había puesto como líder, y nuestro creador, también como una figura paterna. A pesar de que quería debatirme y gruñirle, desafiarlo no podía, era casi imposible siquiera mi mente vampira desafiara a mi creador, me pregunte cuanto poder tenia los que nos creaban.

Un olor inundo nuestras fosas nasales, tanto como perro mojado, que no se había bañado, Carlisle se levantó a paso seguro, no antes de eso Alice había gemido de frustración y había temblado. Jasper estuvo a unos segundos abrazándola para calmarla.

—No puedo ver nada, esos perros no me permiten ver nada.

Nos asomamos a la entrada ahí venia en forma humana Sam, Jacob, uno no sabía su nombre pero tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba temblando. Dos más que no reconocí, no eran más jóvenes que Jacob.

—Cullen—hablo Sam con voz autoridad— necesitamos hablar sobre lo de esta tarde.

Aspire porque sentía que esto no me gustaría.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios Anónimos.

**La PatataAnonima.**

Si tengo es admitir es unos de los capítulos más desgarradora, ya que Bella esta pensando en todo lo que no le gusta pensar. Mientras lo escriba realmente sentí el dolor de bella, esa impotencia de poder salir de depresion sabiendo que tienes una familia afuera, no es fácil cuesta mucho.

quiero poder mostrar cada faceta de la familia de cullen como se comportan con bella, si bien muestro más de Carlisle me quería dedicar a mostrar algo de Rosalie. Creo que este fic se mostrará más la facetas de Carlisle, Rosalie y Alice. tengo una idea como poner a Esme, a mostrar cuanto quiere y ama a bella.

Cuando Me pongo a pensar como se verá rosalie no puedo evitar verla como esa hermana mayor, que es fría y perfecta, pero que ama profundamente perder a su familia y que hará lo sea para mantenerla unida. aunque tenga ser egoísta. aun me falta mas desarrollarla. espero Espero que eclipse logre hacerlo un poco mas.

HO espero que hayas dado cuenta que te dedique el capítulo anterior especialmente para ti, como un comentarios dijiste te gustaba. espero que hayas disfrutado.

**gracias por comentar Patataanonima.**

**Espero que le hayan gustando.**


	13. Acuerdos

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Acuerdos.**

Nos quedamos afuera, cada lobo parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, no tenía mucha idea como se desarrollaría esto. Pero parecía que los lobos venia decididos a saber por qué James me quería muerta.

—No estaríamos aquí si ese vampiro de ojos rojos no fuera nuestras tierras ha escapado una y otra vez lejos de aquí. Queremos saber la razón por que está en Forks.

La voz de Sam sonaba con autoridad, todavía recordaba en mis recuerdos borrosos que él me había traído a casa… después de ese día. Él no había tenido la obligación de hacerlo, aun así lo había hecho sin ningún compromiso.

Carlisle dio un paso al frente, su rostro se encontraba sereno. Pero eso no quitaba que dejaba claro que él no permitiría que lastimarían alguien de nosotros.

—Temo este inconveniente, pero lo que nos han contado sobre ese vampiro, de una fuente que perteneció al aquelarre que está interesado por que había lobos en esta zona, ese era su primer objetivo, pero también ha venido cazar a dos de mis hijas.

La mirada de la manada de Sam me miro a mi como supieran por quien venía, pero parecía en duda entre Rosalie y Alice

—Alice—dije cuando no podía saber quién era— es a otra que quiere.

—Porque—demandó Sam.

—Por diversión—dije con voz áspera— para él, esto es juego, no más que simples retos para poder llegar a nosotras. —aunque después sabia debíamos dar más información— también supongo para vengar a su pareja. Nos encargamos de su pareja el año pasado. También le añadimos un factor de peligro a nuestra caza.

—Que tiene que ver el chico Masen.

—También lo quiere a él, —habló papá cuando me quedé aturdida por el dolor solo escuchar su apellido— aunque no esta tan interesado por él, como por mis hijas.

—Podrían proteger a su padre—dije recordando que el señor Masen estaba desprotegido.

—si os quiere a ti, a su…hermana, junto masen pueden ser el cebo—Emmett gruñó a Jared solo decir eso, mire sintiéndome más esperanzada por poder ayudar.

—El tratado nos prohíbe ponerte peligro, otro cosa tenemos hablar—me tense cuando se dijo eso, mire Carlisle que parecía interesado— los escritos dicen por Jacob Black que fuiste amigos de los quileute en tu tiempo, y por no protegerte te transformaste en vampiro—bufé cuando dijo eso, Jacob siempre había sacado ideas estúpidas.

—Me estaba muriendo, unos hombres me mataron, papá solo me salvo transformándome en vampiro—hablé con calma, pude ver la cara de algunos de los más jóvenes parecían algo triste, Jacob miraba el suelo suspirando. Me preguntaba en cierta medida si él tenía alguna conexión con mi Jacob, los recuerdos eran borrosos. No podía recordar cómo era su rostro.

—Aun así no cumplió con su propósito de protegerte cuando era humana— susurro Sam, más para el mismo que para nosotros. Qué diría ese libro como para los Quileute lucieran tan incómodos.

—No necesito su protección— dije molesta sin controlar mi genio.

Una risa burlona aprecia en la cara del chico Paul, su compañero le dio un codazo para que se calmara, diciendo su nombre. Me dieron ganas de romperle esos dientes blanco de un puñetazo

—Enserio, si no fuera por nosotros no existirías más Cullen, esa sanguijuela estaba despedazando de poco.

Carlisle se puso entre mí y Paul, me hizo hacia atrás, estaba claro que el no deseaba pelear por estas estupideces. Menos echar a perder una supuesta alianza asta yo podía ver a pesar de las burlas de ese gran imbécil lobo.

—Hemos discutido los pros y contras de esta acuerdo que estamos ofreciendo— Sam hizo pausa— no los protegeremos directamente, pero si estaremos a los alrededores para atrapar a la sanguijuela, pedimos si podemos estar en sus terrenos para hacer los recorridos con más precisión.

—Qué hay del señor Masen—hable. Sam me miró, y asintió.

—Se ha se ha llevado bien con nuestra gente, lo podemos invitar cuando él no este trabajo a ver partido de béisbol que pasan por la tele, como también haremos recorrido cerca de su casa no te preocupes.

—Parece un acuerdo que todo nos beneficiara. Tenemos la necesidad de ir en la búsqueda de James nosotros mismo por el daño que está causando.

Mire Carlisle sintiéndome incómoda, como podía hablar calmadamente y con serenidad sobre planear de matar James. Lo único que lo delataba en este instante era los ojos profundamente negros. Papá estaba molesto, más que molesto estaba furioso.

Sentí un mala punzada, no quería poner en peligro a nadie aun así, los licántropos parecían estar de acuerdo sobre ayudarnos a atrapar James, sin importarles que ellos corrieran peligroso. Mire la cara de los más jóvenes de la manada no deseaba que ellos lucharan, no quería que esto siguiera así.

—Tendrán cuidado—dije sin detener mis palabras. Los licántropos se movieron incómodos intentando no mirar mi cara por lo lastimada que salió mi voz al decir eso. Sam solo asintió.

—Deberíamos irnos, Emily debe tener la comida ya lista.

Ellos se fueron tan pronto se selló el acuerdo. Aun así me quede viendo unos seguidos más a Jacob con rostro algo contraída. Recordado a ese lobo de pelo rojizo que se había marchado, cuando había fallado ser un protector.

La discusión se terminó cuando entramos a la casa, cada uno parecía pensar cosas diferentes era claro que deseaban ir ellos mismos a cazar a James, pero alejarlos de Forks era solo el comienzo de empezar de nuevo. James volvería una y otra vez.

Pase el día en el comedor sosteniendo libro de historia, y pensado cuando debía estar Garret comiéndose a los soldados.

Papá no se había mostrado en todo el restante del día. Debía estar verdaderamente molesto como para no dejar que la rabia pasara a su familia, Jasper parecía más relajado me pregunte si era porque padre se había calmado.

Como si hubiera lo hubiera nombrado en voz alta papá salió, tenía los ojos dorados brillante y no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo vi. Él se sentó al lado mío suspirando. Tomo mi libro con delicadeza para dejarlo al lado. Parecía que íbamos hablar.

—Odio imponer mi poder en ti Bella, pero estabas siendo irracional—dio un suspiro—aunque yo también lo estaba siendo— tomo mi mano sonrió— no quiero que te dañes intentando atrapar a James, no estás en el mejor momento, lo que paso hoy solo me hizo confirmar que no estas luchando por la oportunidades de morir… Solo lo aceptas o me equivoco.

Quería pelear, quería decirle que no era cierto que. Que luche en cada momento convenciendo a James, esperando la oportunidad de escapar… pero era como mentirme a mí misma. Sabía que no me estaba protegiendo, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba buscado la oportunidad para terminar con mi existencia. Y que todo lo que digiera no sería más que mentiras.

Me estaba engañando diciéndome que podría vivir, y salir adelante en cualquier manera, pero simplemente no podía. Me hizo pensar si Edward no hubiera sido el chico amable y dulce que era, quizás no lo hubiera amado, pero la respuesta me entristeció.

Sabía que lo amaría sin importar que, me hizo recordar que el amor nunca es lógico, sino irracional y maldito.

—Quiero hacer un acuerdo contigo—me tomo la mano con más fuerza. Parecía casi desgarrado de solo proponerlo—el día que el chico muera. Yo mismo acabaré contigo Bella—las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanto dolor.

—Hasta que el viva—dije viendo mis manos— hasta que él vivía…bien.

Las voz me salió tan pequeña, aun así Carlisle me escucho. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos de Esme, pero era un acuerdo válido, algo no me detendría para resto mi existencia. Cuando ya no estuviera se acabaría. No habría más dolor. Podía vivir unos 50 años más. Si él vivía entonces el resto no importaba

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

**La PatataAnonima.**

Si yo tambien ando sensible estos días. me sirve mucho cuando quiero escribir parte sensibles.

Digamos están algo relacionado pero, pero esa parte de la vida de bella saldrá en como en libro de eclipse.

el proximo capitulo va hacer algo desgarrador, y como la mala suerte de bella siempre esta asta siendo humana no dará mucho informacion pero digamos va hacer algo crudo. al menos asi yo lo vi.

**Espero que le hayan gustado.**


	14. Bajo presión

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Bajo presión.**

En Forks volvían a ser vacaciones de Pascua. Al amanecer, me quedé tumbada en la cama durante unos buen tiempo asimilando ese hecho. El año pasado, por estas mismas fechas, también estábamos en matar el clan de James. Esperaba que no se convirtiese en una especie de tradición.

Había pasado la mayor parte del domingo en el bosque, mientras Carlisle estaba usando sus días libres en busca de James, con mis hermanos. Se suponía que yo estaría en casa con Mamá y Rose, pero estaba tan aburrida que pedí permiso a Esme para salir, era nuestro secreto. Normalmente andaba en el bosque paseando sin darme cuenta hasta donde llegaba. No era algo que Carlisle sabía, ya que él creía que debía mantenerme en casa para protegerme. Su sobreprotección no era siempre tanto, pero con la alerta roja de James las cosas se habían vuelto algo pesadas.

Ahora, cuando paseaba por el bosque me hacía pensar que era una mujer independiente, no debería deja que Carlisle me castigara de esa forma. Me imagine que, visto de afuera, parecía demasiada manipulable, siempre había hecho todo lo que Carlisle me había dicho. Pero mientras papá no sobrepasará los mismos límites que Charlie, nunca me había molestado en verdad.

Esa noche, papá llegó a casa con mis hermanos que venía frustrados, parecían no habían tenido mucho éxito en la caza, deseaba que en verdad que ellos al menos pudieran darse un descanso o al menos dejarse de preocuparse en cierta manera por mí. No era sano para nadie siempre estar en guardia.

Fui al despacho de papá al ver que estaba guardando sus materiales para mañana ir trabajar. Sus rasgos siempre amables y con serenidad, estaban cargados de, determinación y preocupación.

—No es sano que te sobre esfuerces papá.

—Tenemos que atraparle Bella.

Estiro su mano para tomar la mía. Me miro y yo mire los suyos, unos ojos dorados con bordes azules…

—…Tus…Ojos son azules—dije viendo como los bordes estaban bien definidos con color azul. Papá frunció el ceño para acercándose al espejo que estaba en unos de los estantes. Se miro. Su hermoso rostro seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba adornado un azul a los bordes que era poco visible para ojos humanos, aun así visibles para los vampiros.

Papá me miro para después sentarse en su escritorio, sabía que estaba formulando nuevas teorías y explicándose como pudo haber algún cambio en sí mismo.

—Se debe a la conexión. —dijo Carlisle después de un suspiro— Estas más apegada a mí, eso afecta también a los que estás más conectado.

—Crees…que pueda algún día convertirlos en humanos.

—Es una posibilidad muy lejana—admitió— pero también tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta, te tomó más de un año controlar el llanto, no quiero pensar cuanto te tomara siquiera ser humana tu misma. Y poder controlarlo.

—No pareces feliz por eso—me senté esperando la verdad.

Papá no solo había sido para mí una figura paterna cuando me transforme, también había sido mi amigo, hermano, habíamos desarrollado un vínculo tan fuerte antes que llegara toda la familia. Que me sorprendía cuanto él ahora me estaba ocultando sus pensamiento. No era su pareja, muchos menos su alma gemela, pero si era su hija, su amiga, y hermana cuando necesitamos algunos de eso términos.

—Los humanos son…frágiles, esto de ser humana al principio fue…sorprendente—admitió, en verdad parecía que no quería contarme— siempre supe que eras alguien que se compadecía por el dolor ajeno, que no pensaba en si misma más que el resto. Eras única Bella—sonrió pero parecía triste— pero me estoy dando cuanta como tus reflejos vampíricos están siendo afectado. Estas desprotegida si James intenta atacarte, si fueras humana, y si te accidentas, no sé qué afectara mi ponzoñosa en tu sistema, ya transformada en vampira. No sé qué debo hacer si te lastimas— admito con la voz dolorosa.

—Te prometí que me cuidaría—sentí un mal sabor en la boca saber que no lo estaba siendo en realidad— pero...si yo pudiera transformarlos en vampiros…Rose seria...

—Quiero que pienses en ti—me calló, su voz sonaba casi desesperada—quiero que dejes de pensar en el resto. Que busques la manera salir adelante. Que me digas cuanto dolor te causa estar aquí, que seas sincera. Que me digas como poder ayudarte. Habla de él. Dime que se siente cuando lo recuerdas, déjame ayudarte sin importar cuando molestia causes, soy tu padre, pero también fui tu amigo y hermano cuando fue el momento, Isabella. Eres mi primera familia, si sigues escondiendo el dolor, como se supone que te ayude.

Apretó los labios sintiendo como un millón de emociones se juntaban en mi interior. Como si intentara salir de alguna forma. Decirlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo intentando no lastimar a las personas que más amaba.

Siempre había querido que el resto fuera feliz, hasta mi propia felicidad siempre estaba al último, pero siempre mi familia me había obligado a ser más egoísta conmigo misma. Me odiaba en cierta medida porque era así, pero también me gustaba cuando veía al resto feliz.

—Estoy molesta—dije susurrando—estoy molesta por que quiero tener de nuevo mi felicidad, quería transformar a Edward en vampiro para ser feliz, pero pensé en él que no quería esta vida. El día me lo dije sentí que se me rompía el corazón, —apreté los dientes al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando sin importar como mis ojos se volvían borrosos, por el llanto— estoy molesta por que me odio. Estoy molesta por que solo fui una distracción humana para el—deje ir un largo sollozo, mientras intentaba no soltar las últimas palabras—estoy molesta con todos ustedes por que debieron detenerme, no debieron alentarme a estar con él. —me abrase los brazos esperando que no se me despegaran—estoy molesta que el futuro que Alice me dijo no se haya cumplido.

La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, parecía como necesitara el aire porque mis pulmones se sentían asfixiados.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —me preguntó.

Tiró con suavidad del brazo que tenía apretado contra mi pecho, pero renunció al ver que no se soltaba. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había adoptado esa postura.

— Siempre lo haces cuando te alteras. ¿Por qué?

—Me hace daño pensar en él —susurré—. Es como si no pudiera respirar... como si me rompiera en pedazos...

Papá reaccionó con calma, me abrazo meciéndome, intentado que me calmara, sus abrazos fueron firmes, pero no incómodos. Sentí la necesidad de cerrar los ojos como si el letargo llegara a mí.

Permanecí gran parte de la noche en brazos de Carlisle, no solía ser tan pegajosa cuando era obligada hablar de estos temas, pero las lágrimas y mis palabras me dejaron como solo extremidades sueltas. Solo podía escuchar cierto murmullos sin mucho sentido, aun tenía los ojos abierto pero estaba casi en coma, sin escuchar demasiado.

—¿Esta bien? por no reacciona Carlisle—dijo Esme desesperada, —parece como si estuviera drogada.

—La tengo bajo mi don... —dijo Jasper, que su voz sonaba algo tensa—…su corazón no debería estar latiendo.

—No debería estar transformándose en humana—dijo Rosalie con voz tensa también— la puede dañar.

—no lo creo—dijo Carlisle—sacar sus sentimiento humano ha hecho que sea más fácil manipular su don, no espera ese cambio cuando saque el tema—admitió algo arrepentido—espero que esto no la lastime.

—No parece humana—estaba segura de que era Emmett—solo...Es como Bella con los ojos diferente color.

—Un corazón latiendo demasiado prisa—dijo Alice incomoda—no.…puedo verla, es como si la borraran del mapa.

—Es algo que nunca has sido, así no puedes saber de antemano que decisiones tomara.

—Crees que durara por mucho tiempo.

—No—dijo Alice suspirando con tranquilidad— cuando Jasper decida dejarla ir del aturdimiento, se trasformará en vampiro. Puedo verla ahora.

Tan pronto como Alice dijo eso, Jasper debió haber quitado su don en mi porque mi corazón dio una rápido revoloteo antes de parar, dolió bastante, tanto que me estremecí como si mi pecho se quemara.

—Que...rayos fue eso—dije sin aire.

—Metamorfosis—dijo papá suspirando— tu cuerpo esta cambiando.

Parecía que las cosas no dejaban de patearme, mi reciente don era una de las situaciones que más preocupaba a mi padre ahora, junto a mi familia, ellos ya no lo veían como una don grandioso, lo veían como un peligro latente.

Mi corazón por ratos latía, era doloroso al principio, pero después de unos segundos el dolor pasaba, como si mi cuerpo muerto se acostumbrara al fluido de sangre que corría por mis venas.

Aun así, eso no me impedía salir al bosque, aunque Esme y Rose ya no estaban tan contentas con la salidas que estaba haciendo. Me había reducido el horario por si de pronto me trasformaba en semi humana.

En el Parque Nacional Olympic había un acantilado llamado Sol Duc cae, en el cual no era demasiado aterrador, había ido una que otras veces para admirar la belleza, los humanos le gustaban tomar fotos, como turismo.

Mire hacia abajo como las corrientes arrastraban piedras. Solo unos 100 metros estaba pequeñas cascadas que corrían con gran furia.

Estar en el exterior no me ayudó tanto como esperaba. Las nubes me oprimían con un peso invisible que no ayudaba a aliviar mi claustrofobia. Mientras caminaba hacia la mirador de las cascadas, me di cuenta de que el bosque parecía extrañamente vacío. No se veía ningún animal: ni pájaros, ni ardillas. Tampoco se oía el canto de las aves. Aquel silencio era siniestro. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el rumor del viento entre los árboles.

Sabía que la culpa de todo eso la tenía el cambio de tiempo, pero aun así me ponía nerviosa. La presión cálida y pesada de la atmósfera era perceptible con mis sentidos vampíricos, y seguro que para el departamento de prevención de tormentas presagiaba algo serio. Una mirada al cielo respaldó mi impresión: las nubes se estaban acumulando poco a poco pese a que a ras de suelo no soplaba ni una brizna de viento. Las más cercanas eran plomizas, pero entre los resquicios se divisaba otra capa de nubes con un espeluznante color púrpura. Los cielos debían de tener planeado algo espantoso para hoy, lo que explicaba que los animales se hubiesen ocultado en sus refugios.

En cuanto llegué al mirador me arrepentí: ya estaba harta de esta situación. Casi todos los días me dedicaba a pasear sola. Me pregunté si era tan diferente cuando era humana, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sali del mirador y di un salto para sentarme cerca de las cascadas.

Me quedé mirando al cielo hostil, a la espera de que las primeras gotas de lluvia rompieran aquella quietud. Intenté no pensar en el peligro que corrían mi padre y mis hermanos. A ellos no le podían pasar nada. La sola idea era insoportable. Yo ya había perdido demasiadas cosas. ¿Es que el destino pretendía arrebatarme también los escasos jirones de paz que me quedaban? Me parecía algo injusto, desproporcionado.

Últimamente la herida del pecho había estado supurando, como para vengarse de las veces en que la presencia de mi familia la había aliviado. Los bordes me escocían.

Mientras miraba, las aguas empezaron a correr más fuerza, quizás era la tormenta que se avecinaba. Me sentía clavada en el sitio por la presión de la tormenta. Todo se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, pero donde yo estaba nada parecía moverse. El aire tenía una leve carga eléctrica, sentía la estática en el pelo.

Tuve un estremecimiento, aunque sabía que sólo era una ilusión creada por la presión del aire. La corriente de la cascada arrastra un hoja, la cual callo en las corrientes del agua que arremolinaban, haciendo que la hoja se perdiera. La hoja había perdido la batalla. Al contemplarlo, me hizo pensar en mí, como la hoja solo se había guiado por corriente sin luchar, dejar que la vencieran.

El vacío de mi pecho se hizo aún más angustioso. Tenía que haber alguna forma de aliviarlo. El dolor se volvía más insoportable por segundos. Miré hacia el agua y como la altura solo me dejaría empapada más de lo que estaba. Bueno, ¿y por qué no? ¿Por qué no, solo sería intento de comienzo? Carlisle me había pedido que seguirá. Quizás este sería como nuevo comienzo. Sólo porque pareciera un intento de suicidio, no significa que lo fuera. La caída no me haría nada, solo me dejaría empapada.

De hecho, saber que ellos estaban jugándose la vida hacía que la necesitara aún más. Porque, básicamente, se la estaban jugando por mí. De no ser por mí, James no habría venido aquí para matar a la gente, sino que estaría en algún otro lugar lejano. Así que, si le pasaba algo a ellos, sería por mi culpa. Comprenderlo finalmente fue como una puñalada.

Debía seguir, debía avanzar con todas mis fuerza. Él estaba vivo, solo porque no estaba conmigo, no significa él estuviera muerto. Debía sanar esa herida, si lo había hecho una vez con Jacob, podría hacerlo…

No fue difícil convencerme a mí misma de que no tenía tiempo para buscar otro camino: quería terminar con angustia que le producía a mi familia pronto. Solo había que visualizar el dolor, en esta caída. Como lo hacían esas chicas que se cortaban el cabello para un nuevo comienzo.

Sabía que era lo más estúpido e insensato que había hecho en mi vida. La idea me hizo sonreír. El dolor empezó a remitir, como si mi cuerpo fuera consciente de que en cuestión de segundos el dolor menguaría... El agua sonaba lejos, algo que debería pensar, ya que mi oído estaba cambiando, pero no quise arruinar mi mejora por pequeñeces.

Al pensar en la temperatura no me afectaría, hice una mueca. El viento soplaba ahora con más fuerza y la lluvia me azotaba y se arremolinaba a mi alrededor. Me acerqué al principio de la mini-cascada, sería como un tobogán. Me sujete de los bordes de las piedras que adornaba el comienzo de la mine-cascada.

Respiré hondo y aguanté el aire dentro de mi pecho, aunque fuera innecesario. No tenía tiempo de pensar, pero el frío me empezó a calar en los huesos, un ardor me estaba entumeciendo las piernas. Di bufido al saber que quizás era media vampira, en este momento. Pero eso no me mataría. Aun poseí la piel dura de un vampiro, solo mi corazón estaba latiendo con demasiado fuerza.

Bella.

Mire al lado mío sintiendo como mi corazón estaba latiendo con más rapidez. Me hizo preguntar si los vampiros podíamos volvernos locos. Por qué Edward estuviera al lado mío con rostro lleno de furia no era normal.

A pesar de todo esto fuera bizarro, no quería que se fuera, lo aceptaría, a pesar de que esto fuera un intento de que mi mente de no olvidar al que sería el único amor de mi existencia.

¿Sí? No contesté en voz alta, por temor a que sonido de mi propia voz se rompiera aquella hermosa ilusión. Sonaba tan real, tan cercano. Sólo cuando desaprobaba mi conducta, como ahora, emergía el verdadero recuerdo de su voz, la textura aterciopelada y la entonación musical que la convertían en el más perfecto de los sonidos.

_No lo hagas,_ me suplicó.

Querías que te olvidara, le recordé. Bueno, pues mírame.

_Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

Es la única forma de olvidarte.

_Por favor. _

Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si aquél fuera ya el segunda resbalada.

**¡No, Bella!** Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa... Sonreí, y alcé el rostro hacia la lluvia.

Chillé mientras caía por el aire, pero era un grito de júbilo y no de miedo.

Fue en ese momento cuando me atrapó las corrientes.

Me había preocupado tanto por la altura de la cascada que no había pensado para nada en las corrientes que me estaba arrastrando, abajo. Ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar los golpes de las rocas que estaba recibiendo. Sentí cómo las rocas y piedrecillas estaban golpeándome mi cuerpo.

Sabía cuál era la forma de luchar contra las corriente: dejar el corriente te lleve no luchar contra ella, pero ese conocimiento no me servia demasiado, cuando el agua era baja pero las corrientes eran fuertes solo lograba resbalarme sobre las piedras que se encontraban abajo, sintiéndome como me raspaban la espalda.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde sujetarme con seguridad, puesto que todo me lastimaba cuando me sujetaba. Las aguas furiosas se veían claras. Yo solo sentía como las piedras de abajo me rasmillaban, a pesar de traer ropa eso no me salvaba. La corriente empezó a disminuir. Estaba tan cansada solo deje me llevara. Como una hoja.

Llegué hasta caudal del rio, pude sujetarme de una gran roca que estaba. Solo pose mi cabeza en la piedra mientras intentaba respirar con más calma. Aunque las corrientes me tiraban aun para seguir.

No me sorprendió que la ilusión de Edward estuviera allí. Teniendo en cuenta que me estaba dando por vencida, me lo debía. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue lo segura que estaba de que me iba a morir; de que ya me estaba dando hipotermia, y no sentía más que la cabeza.

_¡Sal de agua!,_ me apremió Edward dentro de mi cabeza.

El frío del agua y los golpes me habían entumecido las piernas y brazos. Ya no notaba el frío. Ahora sentía más bien una especie de hormigueo, y mucho sueño.

Pero le hice caso. Me obligué a mí misma a mover mis manos, y piernas para sentarme en la roca, y calentarme al menos suficiente para salir. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba me resbalaba, hasta estuve a punto de volverme a la corriente. No podía estar haciendo nada útil. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

_¡Lucha!,_ gritó Edward. _¡Maldita sea, Bella, sigue luchando!_

¿Por qué?

Ya no quería seguir peleando. Y no eran ni el mareo ni el frío ni el fallo de mis brazos debido al agotamiento muscular los que me hacían resignarme a quedarme donde estaba. No. Me sentía casi feliz de que todo estuviera a punto de acabar. Era una muerte mejor que las otras a las que me habría enfrentado, una muerte curiosamente apacible.

Pensé brevemente en los tópicos, como el de que supuestamente uno ve desfilar su vida entera ante sus ojos. Yo tuve más suerte. Además, ¿para qué quería una reposición?

Le estaba viendo a él, y no tenía ya voluntad de luchar. Su imagen era vívida, mucho más definida que cualquier recuerdo. Mi subconsciente había almacenado a Edward con todo detalle, sin fallo alguno, reservándolo para este momento final. Podía ver su rostro perfecto como si realmente estuviera allí; el matiz exacto de su piel, la forma de sus labios, la línea de su mentón, el destello esmeralda en sus ojos encolerizados. Como era natural, le enfurecía que yo me rindiera. Tenía los dientes apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas de rabia.

_¡No! ¡Bella, no!_

Su voz sonaba más clara que nunca a pesar del sueño me estaba ganando. Hice caso omiso de sus palabras y me concentré en el sonido de su voz. ¿Por qué debía luchar si estaba tan feliz en aquel sitio? Aunque las piernas se me acalambraron en el agua gélida, estaba contenta. Ya había olvidado en qué consistía la auténtica felicidad.

Felicidad. Hacía que la experiencia de morir fuese más que soportable.

El sueño venció mis párpados, que luchan para mantenerse unos segundos despierto. La oscuridad estaba ganado cada vez más, alejándose de Edward y su voz.

Adiós. Te amo.

Fue mi último pensamiento.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

**La PatataAnonima.**

Tienes toda la razon, ellos tuvieron más tiempo juntos se apoyaron mutuamente, y Cuando Bella fue transformada ella prácticamente era alguien sumisa y sin objeciones. Carlisle tuve asegurarle que responderle, y ter otras ideas no tendrían consecuencias. Fue criada en otra época. No favorable para muchas mujere. Fue un proceso lento para ella... tengo pensado escribir cuando los cullen se fueron integrando, como Carlisle pensaba sobre Bella. aun no estoy segura, sería más placer que aporte en la historia.

Soy una criatura mala, con mis personajes favoritos, aunque para a tu alivio este se podría decir que este seria enserio seria como un nuevo comienzo para Bella después ...de esto. no diré mucho pero lo bueno de los humanos es que el dolor pasa, dolorosamente, pero sana en algún término o se hace más fácil de llevar.

**Espero que le hayan gustado.**


	15. Familia 2

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**La familia 2.**

Me hallaba desorienta. Hubiera jurado que hacía un momento me estaba muriendo por la hipotermia.

Era imposible que hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias para mantener mi cuerpo con temperatura requerida para no morir. Me sentía envuelta, sentía que no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni pies, ni manos. Los sonidos se hacía más fuerza, pitido para controlar mi corazón y mis pulsaciones.

Abrí los ojos vi deslumbrante luz nieve. Estaba en habitación que nunca había estado antes, pero que si podía reconocer por mi antiguo trabajo. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos, y el molesto pitido que sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Eso significaba que estaba viva, y en el hospital. Parpadee varias veces para reconocer al menos en qué lugar me encontraba. Intente levantarme, pero mi mano está conectada con cables.

—No lo hagas—la voz de Esme me sobresalto haciendo más aturdida— permanece acostada, cielo

Quería protestar, pero cuando miré el rostro de Esme, no lo pude hacer. Tenía los gestos más miserables y rotos que había visto, tenía los ojos llorosos. Su labio temblaba, pero a pesar de todo eso rasgos triste, parecía aliviada, tan aliviada sus ojos los expresaban con gran fuerza.

—Mamá—la voz me sonó rasposa, me ardía como si encontraba resfriada. —que paso

—Alice ha empezado a verte en cierta manera—Esme metió su mano entra mi mano, la que no estaba entubada, pero si la tenía vendada. Cuando la tomo con fuerza, dio un sollozo de alivio— creímos que sería bueno dejarte, habías…decido olvidar el dolor hasta el …no estuviera. Funcionaba lento pero funciona—su labio tembló y lagrimas gruesas salían— pero entonces, Alice dejo verte la convencimos solo serias media vampira, — so voz sonaba cada vez más arrepentida— cuando volvió haberte… estabas en roca toda lastimada, llena de sangre, inconsciente— su voz se rompió por el llanto— tan…pálida, te estabas desangrando, la hipotermia aguda estaba ahí, Alice no podía verte.

Los brazos de Esme se envolvieron en mi con fuerza, los sollozos estaban en mi oreja. Me pedía disculpas, y susurraba palabras autoconvencimiento "estas aquí".

—Lo siento—dije cuando vi cómo me besaba mi mano— lo siento mucho, mamá.

—No fue tu culpa, estas a qui, y viva—acaricio mi cara con delicadeza— lo único que importante es que te cuidaremos y estarás a casa.

—Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí—adquirí cuando solo vi mi cuerpo envuelto en mantas…que no eran del hospital

—Carlisle está tramitando tu traslado asegurándose que tengas todo, no sabemos lo precauciones que tendrás como...humana. Sin contar Alice dijo tu organismo se curará un poco más rápido que un humano.

—Volveré ser vampira—Mamá asintió sin soltar mi mano—que hay de las heridas…como

—Carlisle ha falsificado tu diagnóstico no ha dejado nadie te haya tocado. —aseguro— solo puso hipotermia aguda, y brazo rasgado, junto con contusión cerebral.

—Cuál es la verdad—dije viendo mamá, ella aprecia no querer decirme— Mamá.

—Tienes cuatro costillas rotas, una pierna rota, junto todos los golpes de espalda y piernas. Y la contusión en cabeza.

Cuando Esme termino de enumerar mi heridas, sus ojos volvieron a verse triste. Cada rasgo en su cara decía cuanto había sufrido en la espera que yo despertara.

—Eres la mejor mamá que alguien pudiera pedir—dije sonriéndole— mamá has sido mi figura materna por todos estos años, esto no es tu culpa, mamá.

—No sabes cuan asustada estaba Bella—dijo Esme rompiéndose soltó un sollozo— eres mi primera niña, la niña que suavizó el dolor de mi pequeño hijo. La niña que sonrisa me hizo darme cuenta de que debía salir adelante, y ser feliz. —Esme tomo mi mano entre las suyas para besar mi mano— Cuando los paramédicos te separaron de mis brazos… creí te perdería, que volvería a perder unos de mis hijos de nuevo. Que no fui lo suficiente fuerte de nuevo para protegerte. Había fallado de nuevo. Oh Bella—Esme sollozo con más fuerza apretando mi mano como asegurándose que yo en verdad estaba aquí.

Sentí la presión en corazón al verla tan triste. Cuanto daño le había causado a la mujer que era mi madre, la persona que me había demostrado que si una mujer podía amar alguien a pesar de no tener la misma sangre. Carlisle había aceptado con más facilidad el me había escogido y transformado. Había sido decisión de Carlisle que yo fuera su hija.

Pero Esme no había tenido ninguna obligación en amarme. Yo solo era la chica que su pareja había transformado nada más. Aun así ella me había amado como una de sus hijas. Con la misma pasión como si fuera una hija de su propia carne. Me había cuidado y sobreprotegido como lo haría una madre.

—mamá, mamá no has fallado— dijo incapaz de contener mis lágrimas al verla tan triste— Lo siento por el daño que les estoy causando— sollocé, me mordí el labio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza— yo, solo no sé cómo hacer esto, quiero poder ser feliz, mamá. — bufido con lágrimas salió mientras sollozaba— pero no sé cómo. Quiero volver esos tiempos cuando solo éramos nosotros, antes que toda esto… se desarrollaba. Realmente no sé cómo hacerlo. — apreté los labios para después soltarlo— me rindi, — admití con grito ahogado— no luche contras la corriente. Deje me llevaran, para mi estuvo bien. Deje luchar. Me rindi— dije tragando saliva. — ayúdame, mamá. Por favor.

Esme se secó las lágrimas, me acuno en sus brazos importándole poco que no se podía subir en las camillas. Me acaricio el pelo mientras tarareaba despacio. Yo aún estaba sollozando, sintiéndome que dolor me escocia, demasiado para hablar. Había fallado, me había rendido ante todo. No había pensado en que mi muerte podría salir personas lastimadas. Solo había decidido egoístamente que estaba bien dejar de luchar.

Los brazos de Esme, estaban siendo tan amable me entro la letargo raro, no recordaba cómo se sentía el sueño pero suponía esto, era lo que humanos decía sueño. La canción de cuna tarareada por Esme, me arrullo lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida.

Disfrute de algo de paz por primera vez de hace mucho tiempo. Mi mente esta difusos recuerdos viejos: sonrisa amable de doctor de ojos amarillos, risas y juegos sin sentidos con mis hermanos… me hacía sentir cálida en siento sentido recordar esos recuerdos…hasta mi primer beso con él.

Sabia era lastimarme más al pensar en esos recuerdo. Que mi corazón se escocería si seguía con esos detalles, y pensando cada vez más en esto. Intente no volver a esos recuerdos que tenía. Sino en enfocarme en otras cosa. En mi mente estaba Julieta viendo por el balcón de su cuarto mirando la luna y hablando por si sola.

Me pregunte que habría hecho si Romeo la hubiera dejado, no a causa del destierro, niño por desinterés. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Rosalinda le hubiera dado un día de tiempo y él hubiera cambiado de opinión? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si, en vez de casarse con Julieta, simplemente hubiese desaparecido?

Me parecía saber cómo se habría sentido Julieta.

Ella no habría vuelto a su vida anterior, seguro que no. Yo estaba convencida de que nunca se habría ido a otro lugar. Incluso si hubiera llegado a vivir hasta ser una anciana de pelo gris, cada vez que hubiera cerrado los ojos, habría visto el rostro de Romeo. Y ella lo habría aceptado, finalmente.

Me pregunté si al final si ella hubiera seguido con su vida, sólo para complacer a sus padres y mantener la paz. No, probablemente no, decidí, pero de todos modos, la historia dice poco de los padres de Julieta, como eran. Eran simples padres solo quería que su hija contrajera matrimonio con alguien beneficiaria a ellos mismos.

¿Y qué pasaría si se supiera más sobre ellos? ¿Qué sucedería si padre hubiera sido el mejor de todos? ¿Y, si tuvo hermanos alejados del reino? ¿y, si tenía amigas o hermanas? ¿Qué habría ocurrido si ella no estuviera sola, y pudiera confiar en ellos sobra la devastación causada por Romeo, las únicas personas que realmente la comprendieran y la hiciera sentirse otra vez medio humana?

¿Y si ellos eran pacientes, y amables? ¿Y si cuidaban de ella? ¿Qué sucedería si Julieta supiera que no podría sobrevivir sin ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos realmente la amaran y desearan que ella fuera feliz? ¿Y si ella los quisiera? No como a Romeo, por descontado, ya que no había nada similar, pero sí lo bastante para que ella deseara que ellos también fueran felices.

Si Romeo se hubiera ido realmente para no volver, ¿qué importaba si Julieta al fin aceptara la ayuda de ellos? Quizás ella hubiera intentado conformarse con los restos que le quedaran de su vida anterior. Tal vez esto fuese lo más cerca que pudiera llegar a estar de la felicidad.

Suspiré, parpadeé para ver que ya no estaba en los brazos de Esme, sino que me encoraba sola. Debieron haberse acabado las visitas, y después gruñí cuando el suspiro me arañó la garganta.

Estaba dando demasiada importancia a la historia. Romeo no hubiera cambiado de idea. Ésa es la razón por la cual la gente todavía recuerda su nombre, siempre emparejado con el de ella: Romeo y Julieta. Y ése también es el motivo de que se la considere una buena historia. «Julieta supera el desamor» nunca habría sido un éxito.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir de nuevo. Permití a mi mente que vagara lejos de esa estúpida obra de teatro en la que no quería volver a pensar, y en vez de eso regresé a la realidad para cavilar sobre el necio error de la cascada; y no sólo el cascada, sino también como me deje vencer por esa porquería de vampiro y mi comportamiento alocado a lo Evel Knievel2. Con los humanos

¿Qué habría ocurrido de haberme pasado algo malo? ¿Qué habría supuesto eso para mi familia? Una perspectiva que yo no quería afrontar porque significaba que tendría que cambiar mis costumbres. ¿Podría vivir así?

Tal vez. No iba a ser fácil; de hecho, sería dura, porque significaba olvidarme… de Edward para intentar madurar, pero quizá debería hacerlo. Incluso podría llegar a conseguirlo. Si tuviera a mi familia.

Era consciente que no sería fácil, seria duro. Pero ahora quería me ayudaran, antes solo había aceptado mí su ayuda a medias contando pequeños trozos de mi vida, y dejándoles ver cuanta rota tal estaba por dentro. Que no solo era rechazo de Edward que me había hecho así, sino que también era por mi pasado humano. Tendría que explicarles bien para que supieran que yo no me estaba conformado, que les consideraba mi pilar, algo realmente bueno para mí. Ellos sabían que me sentía rota por dentro—esa parte no les sorprendería—, pero tenía que revelarles hasta qué punto era así, incluso tendrá que contarles toda mi vida humana, y la creciente locura y explicarles lo sobre las voces que había tenido antes de saltar. Ellos tendrían que saberlo todo antes de tomar una decisión.

Sin embargo, aunque yo reconocía esa necesidad, también era consciente de que ellos querrían estar conmigo a pesar de todo, ni siquiera se detendrían a considerarlo.

Tendría que comprometerme, entregar todo lo que quedaba de mí, cada pedazo roto. Era la única manera de ser justa con ellos. ¿Lo haría? ¿Podría hacerlo?

—Veo que estas despierta— me sobresalte cuando me fije que Carlisle estaba entrando por la puerta. Se veía realmente cansado, como si hubiera hecho horas extras y aun le digieran que tenía trabajar— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Cansada— admití mis ojos me pesaban, no podía sentir el dolor cuerpo, pero consiente que cuando pasaran los sedantes me sentiría miserable de dolor— me pica la garganta.

Papá sonrió a medias, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados, como si quera poder decir algo…el está derrotado. Y eso era mi culpa, él se estaba rindiendo, aún así el estaba ahí con su mejor cara poder decirme que siguiera.

—Lo sien...

—No lo hagas por favor— adquirió con voz suplicante— no… solo no lo hagas.

Cerré la boca unos segundos, papá aún mantenía el rostro bajo, derrotado, intentado decir algo, hasta que levanto la cabeza, miraba … tan desilusionado.

—En que estabas pensado Bella— dijo voz calmada, no lucia molesto pero tampoco feliz sino …simplemente triste— por qué hiciste eso. Tú, Esme, Rosalie, y Alice me estuvieron mintiendo. Confié en ustedes que te mantendrías seguro. Pero…— Carlisle dio una gran suspiro— Estábamos cazando con tus hermanos, cuando soy llamado por Esme que estabas muriendo Bella, que saltas por una cascada, no tenías pulso…— guardo silencio por unos segundo para fregarse los parpados por unos segundo. Tiro un gran bufido— no sabía qué hacer, ya no un paciente sin nombre ya no era paciente que se iría la semana que viene. No era mi hija, que estaba a punto de morir, era mi hija no respiraba, era mi hija esta…estaba muriendo.

Me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pecho, envolviéndome con su cuerpo. De nuevo, esto me hizo sentir bien. Era casi como ser otra vez una persona completa. Lo mismo había pasado cuando Esme me había abrazado, haciéndome sentir completa de nuevo. Una sola personas sin heridas que entre medio.

Mi respiración pareció lijar las paredes de mi garganta hasta excavar un agujero.

A pesar de su indiferencia y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿no desearía Edward que yo fuera lo más feliz posible? ¿No le quedaría suficiente afecto como para querer esto para mí? Pensé que sería así. No, no me echaría en cara que yo quisiera seguir adelante. Después de todo, no era la misma clase de amor, en absoluto.

Pero ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podría traicionar a mi amado ausente para salvar mi patética vida?

Entonces, con la misma claridad que si me hubiera puesto en riesgo inmediato, la voz aterciopelada de Edward me susurró al oído: Sé feliz.

Le devolví el abrazo sin decir mucho, más que calidez que se extendía de mi pecho asta cada parte de mi ser. No iba hacer fácil, a veces parecería imposible que lo iba logra, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

**La PatataAnonima.**

Carlisle es como representación de todas personas que quieren ayudar en procesos de la deprecion, buscando cada minisculo momento en poder ayudar a las persona que ama. Pero también se cansan, Bella lo malinpreto carlisle nose esta rindiendo en ayudarla, pero si esta cansado y se siente frustrado por no saber más que hacer. Y si la persona no quiere ser ayudada, no se puede hacer mucho que digamos.

Si, ese giro del don de bella esta afectando a su alrededor, en especial a las personas que más unida esta.. sera proceso lento que bella va volviendo cada vez más humana. Si te diste cuenta Esme empezó a llorar.

Fue en momento que a bella se le juntó todo no sola la separación de Edward sino que también cuando Jacob se fue, como humana los pensamiento más desesperados salen a flote, ella solo quería un descanso. Quería paz de ese dolor.

Me temo no puedo unir a Jake a bella en este momento, muchos factores que lo prohíben, esta la enemistad que Quileute aun tiene hacia los vampiros, como también la familia de bella no va permitir que bella se vuelva tener alguna coneccion que la pueda lastimar por que se terminara yendo. Bella esta vulnerable en la depresión en especial cuando queres ser salvadas te sujetas a lo que te puede dar algo de paz, pero si es retirado tal manera por las enemistades que existen en quileutes bella puede quedar aun mas devastada. recordemos que bella no solo sufrió la separación de Edward sino que también bien cargando por mucho. cuando su madre lo abandono, su padre la desprecio en cierta manera, ella no soluciono esos problemas solo los ocultó en mas profundo de su sistema, hasta que llego edward terminó rompiendo el vaso.

con los de edward, todavía no perdono que se haya ido en libro de luna nueva, digamos el tenia todos esos años de vampiro para saber que no todo los humanos olvida con tanta rapidez. era vampiro por amor a dios, tenia que tener más conocimiento, con el edward humano bueno tengo darle la duda, es humano, los humanos no siempre toman la mejores decisiones.

Creo me extendi mucho

espero que te haya gustado este capitulo un poco, la verdadera recuperación de bella va empezar.


	16. ideas

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Ideas.**

Me había dado de alta al día siguiente. En cuando a los sedantes pasaron me dolía todo, de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Dejar que la corriente me llevara por el caudal no había sido una buena idea. No, había sido la idea más estúpida que había cometido alguna vez en mi vida.

Carlisle no estaba feliz, a mí me estaba tratando como siempre, pero él estaba molesto con Esme, Rose y Alice. Había traicionado su confianza, y yo había salido lastimada. A pesar de que intente explicarle que había sido mi culpa, ninguna de ellas dejó que asumiera mi culpabilidad. Habían aceptado las palabras de Carlisle sin decir nada a cambio.

Llegar a casa, había sido casi una odisea. Carlisle había manejado tan lento que hasta yo conducía más rápido. Esme no había dejado de preguntarme si me encontraba bien o si me dolía algo. Jasper parecía más paranoico cuando me sentía incomoda, dando aviso cada vez que los sedantes ya no estaban en mi organismo.

Si bien mis heridas sanaban más rápido que un humano, seguía doliendo de igual forma, no recordaba cómo era dolor humano, quizás antes de transformarme, cuando esos hombres se les había ocurrido usarme como saco de boxeo.

Rosalie no era excepción de su sobreprotección ella había estudia medicina igual que Carlisle, estaba al tanto si algo me dolía o me sentía mal. Emmett se había mantenido a mi lado por si necesita ir al baño o moverme por algún sitio, era como mi silla de ruedas pero con músculos.

—No quiero dormir— protesté cuando Papá me dio algo para dormir—, puedo dormir por mí misma.

—Necesitas descansar, sé que no lo harás— dijo levantando una ceja— así deja protestar— papá me acomodo en la cama, cubriéndome despacio— ¿te duele algo?

—Cuánto tiempo estaré así— dijo suspirando— no me gusta quedarme quieta.

—Sé que no te gusta— sentándose en la cama— pero tu recuperación solo es más rápida, espero a finales de tus vacaciones se haya curado la pierna, unas cuantas costillas.

En cierta forma, me estaba aburriendo. Gran parte de nueva vida había mantenido moviendo, ser ahora tan vulnerable no me hacía sentir bien, supongo que uno paga por sus errores en cierto sentido. No me había gustado quedarme sentada mientras mis hermanos iban a cazar a James, pero ahora ellos ni siquiera podía moverse de la casa por miedo que James viniera. Yo no me podía defender.

Aunque no podía entender a Jasper, él y yo había sido muy unidos, pero ahora él se mantenía alejado, no lo suficiente para no dar aviso cuando me sentía incómoda o con dolor, pero no estaba por demasiado tiempo. Esa actitud me estaba hartando, no quería mi familia se alejará. No entendía porque lo hacía, Alice no se había alejado completamente, pero si se ponía rígida cuando estaba más tiempo a mi lado.

—Jasper— dije cuando intentaba salir por la puerta, se puso rígido y me miro— ¿porque te vas?

—Tengo hacer algunas cosas— dijo sin verme a la cara—…lo siento— dijo cuando salió por la puerta.

Alice dio una gran suspiro mientras estaba a mi lado ojeando una revista.

—Alice si no me dicen que pasa, como se supone que ayude. — Alice hizo mueca. — Alice.

—Es tu olor como humana…es demasiado atrayente para nosotros, …Edward olía bien, pero tu hueles mejor que el, el doble de bien, y no queremos lastimarte— dijo Alice con una mirada triste— solo debemos acostumbrarnos. Jasper puede estar más tiempo que antes. Solo… no queremos superar nuestros límites, y lastimarte.

Me sentí demasiado mal, no me había dado cuenta lo que significaba mi olor, todos había estado soportado lo más que podían, aun no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba para volver ser vampira.

Durante estos dos días que había estado en la casa, prostrata. No había llegado a pensar demasiado lo había hecho, aunque había recibido regaños de Emmett y Jasper por mi estupidez. Estaba consciente que debía pensar muchas cosas antes de buscar soluciones para dejar atrás dolor, volver a sanar.

—He estado pensando que podrías ir de compras—dijo bajando la revista para verme con los ojos excitado. La miré incrédulo—, vamos Bella me lo prometiste.

—Alice no te has dado cuenta de que tengo una pierna a media sanar, aun 3 costillas rotas. Que mi brazo haya sanado no significa mucho— ella hizo un puchero. Gemí molesta— Alice vas a empujar la silla de ruedas por todas las tiendas. O mejor llevamos a Emmett para me cargue junto a las compras.

—Empujare la silla por todo el centro comercial, favor— Alice junto sus manos en forma de súplica, sino faltaba más empezó mover el labio en forma de puchero.

No había discutido mucho, nunca había sido demasiada buena en evadir a Alice sobre las comprar o ponerme algún conjunto de su selección, simplemente me había dejado hacer a lo largo de los años y rendirme que Alice me vestiría.

—Alice recuerda que no falta demasiado para que entremos a la escuela— esta hizo un puchero cuando arruine su diversión, seguro pensando en más días de compras.

—Tienes dos días para volver— dijo Carlisle dejando en la mesita del centro una bandeja de comida, con mi medicación y vitaminas. Hizo una mueca— quiero controlar tu estado.

—Sí, podríamos aprovechar de atrapar a James— dijo Emmett sonriendo, contento de salir.

No había escuchado demasiado después de eso, había enfrentado en una discusión sobre donde hospedarnos y en que parte.

Cuando probé el primer bocado de diferentes sabores, me inundaron la boca. Había estado tan acostumbrado a la sangre que esto había sido algo nuevo para mí, sabores exquisitos y suaves en mi boca. Esme me había enfrentado montón libros de recetas, y mejor comida balanceada para mí.

Cuando llegó la noche ya estaba preparándome para dormir, Alice me estaba ayudando en ese proceso de mi recuperación, bañándome, secándome el pelo.

Note que en su laptop, estaba prendida "hospitales mentales de Biloxi, Mississippi" estaba escrito en buscador.

Alice paro de secarme el pelo para solo cerrar su computadora.

—Alice—dije, pero ella solo movió la cabeza— puedes decirme, soy tu amiga.

—No estás en las…

—Alice eres mi mejor amiga, estoy en las condiciones para escucharte— dije molesta acomodándome para tomar su mano— ¿sucede algo?

Alice dudo unos segundos. Para volver abrir su computadora ponerla al lado mío para que pudiera leer con más detalle.

—Encontré el manicomio en cual fui ingresada— dijo mostrándome fotos antiguas del hospital, lo cual a mi opinión mía eran demasiada tétricas y tristes, especialmente con ese color blanco y negro— me ha tomado algo más tiempo poder saber mi nombre completo, no se puede hacer demasiado cuando estas en casa, aun así pude averiguar muchas cosas. Mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon —me contó con voz serena—. Tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamaba Cynthia. Su hija, mi sobrina, todavía vive en Biloxi.

—Que más encontrado— dije sin evitar entrometerme. Alice había estado haciendo todo esto, sin que nadie lo supiera… o mejor dicho que yo lo supiera, que era su mejor amiga no me había enterado. Seguro que la familia estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado.

—No demasiado. —dijo pensativa— Repase los periódicos antiguos que están microfilmados, Se mencionaba muy poco a mi familia, ya que ninguno pertenecíamos al círculo social del que suele hablar la prensa. Estaba anunciado el compromiso de mis padres y el de Cynthia —el nombre salía de su boca algo vacilante—. Se notificaba mi nacimiento... y mi muerte.

—No has pensado en ir a ver a tu sobrina—Alice parecía dudosa.

—La he visto en visiones, sé que es feliz. No sé si es buena idea verla y encariñarme.

No sabía qué decir y, después de una corta pausa, Alice cambió el rumbo de la conversación y habló de temas más superficiales.

No había dado cuanta que Alice lucia más animada en preguntarme sobre los acontecimientos que sucedían en la escuela, a pesar de que ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, me mantuvo hablando la mayor parte del tiempo cuando me secaba el pelo. No había conseguido contarle que Jessica me había hacia la era del hielo, cuando Alice se puso rígida. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, lo que era extraño porque nada tomaba en sorpresa a Alice.

—Esos malditos perros que quieren ahora— levante una ceja cuando Alice desaparición.

No tomó demasiado tiempo cuando ella volvió y me miró con cierta duda.

—Ellos quieren saber cómo es posible que el pueblo haya dicho que estabas sangrando, aún no sabemos si conveniente si decirle al resto sobre tu don.

—Alice no podemos mantenerlo en secreto por demasiado tiempo, los quileute nos están ayudando en atrapar a James.

Alice parecía frustrada, pero asintió mientras me cargaba hasta bajar la escaleras, ya me había acostumbrado a ese trato de todos, solo tomarme en brazos y cargarme.

Los quileute estaban en la sala con los demás de mi familia, cuando me vieron parecían sorprendidos de solo verme.

—Los rumores son ciertos—dijo Sam dando un paso adelante, pero siendo detenido por Emmett que se opuso—los vampiros no pueden cambiar.

Carlisle suspiró para ponerse adelante a dar una explicación.

—Algunos vampiro tiene dones—siendo amable—tres de mis hijos los tienen.

—Podemos saber cuáles son sus dones—dijo Jacob tímidamente.

—Puedo ver el futuro por las decisiones—explicó Alice.

—Puedo manejar las emociones —dijo Jasper con voz seria, me miro de reojo — algunos vampiro tienes dones que pueden causar dolor, conocemos un par de ellos pero no están alcance vuestro.

—Tengo un escudo mental que me permite proteger mi cerebro de cualquier don mental, el don de Jasper me afecta porque es físico. También he descubierto que me puedo transformar en humana, aun no estoy consciente de lo que puede afectar a mi alrededor, pero no todos los vampiros pueden transformarse en humanos, es un don.

—Que les permite tener esos dones, porque algunos no lo tienes— preguntó Sam. Viéndome más directamente a mí.

—Algunos de nosotros cuando éramos humanos teníamos ciertos…aspectos más fuertes que el resto, Jasper era carismático en su tiempo humano, Alice tenía la habilidad de predecir el futuro y tener la razón. Tengo una mente más fuerte que resto de los humanos, como también podía entender más las emociones humanas, no he matado ningún ser humano. No solamente se trata de dones físicos o que se puedan muestras— di un suspiro— también esta nuestras personalidades que se acentúan más.

La manada permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, viéndose las caras como analizando lo que le habíamos dicho. Estaba segura de que la manada sabía que algunos vampiros podían contener algunos dones. Solo que no sabía más que eso.

—Que hay lo que te sucedió—dijo Jacob viéndome directamente a los ojos—los escritos dicen solo un vampiro puede morir si se te despedazan, pero tú estabas sangrando, no tenías pulso.

Levanté una ceja, por un segundo. Papá carraspeo para que lo mirara

—Él fue el que te saco del agua, no tenías pulsaciones, y te práctico RCP. Llegamos para llevarte al hospital.

Mi cara en ese momento debía estar sorprendida por esa información. El chico Back me había salvado. Los quileute estaban haciendo muchas cosas por nosotros ahora que lo pensaban.

—Gracias supongo—dije sonriendo. El chico me devolvió la sonrisa pero un poco más lento que anteriormente. —aunque me gustaría saber por qué están a qui.

—Siendo humana es nuestro deber protegerte, pero no a tu familia, puedes venir a la reserva.

Papá parecía sorprendió por esa aclaración, en cambio yo estaba horrorizada. No podía dejar que ellos se involucraran más en mis problemas.

—Es una buena propuesta, pero Bella estaría lejos de nosotros como para protegerla.

—Ya es la tercera vez que la salvamos—dijo Paul con tono burlón y molesto— si contamos cuando Sam te recogió del suelo cuando tu novio te dejo, el chupasangre, ahora tu fatídico intento de suicidio. Estarías más segura con nosotros que con tu…familia.

—Cierra tu maldita boca— dije entre dientes.

Carlisle se entre puso entre mí, el lobo que venía a dirección hacia mí. Sam y Jacob tuvieron que detenerlo antes que llegara, sin contar que estaba temblado.

—Jasper— habló Carlisle.

—Estoy en ello.

—Paul, afuera—dijo Sam empujándolo fuera de la casa.

No había dado cuanta que mi familia se había colado en posición de ataque, Rose y Esme estaba al lado mío.

Paul tuvo ser sacado por la fuerza, mientras que Emmett y Jasper lo seguían a una distancia prudente para que el lobo no explotara en nuestras casa, Carlisle dio un suspiro me miró con cierta irritación por no mantener mi boca cerrada.

—No es mi culpa que lobito no tenga control.

—No debiste provocarlo—me reprendió.

—Los estaba insultado, no voy a permitir que diga cosas que no sabe.

Carlisle no me respondió, pero está siendo bastante claro que íbamos conversar de esto después que ellos se fueran.

—Lo que nos han propuesto puede ser mucha ayuda Sam, te lo agradezco—Carlisle le dedico una sonrisa amabilidad— pero no voy a alejar a Bella de nosotros, no porque no confiemos en ti, sino que nos sabemos cuánto puede llegar el nuevo don de Bella. Estamos en constante alerta sobre su salud y cuidado humano. Aun así agradezco tu oferta la analizaremos.

Sam asintió para después marcharse. Vi como Jacob Black me seguí observando unos segundo antes de intentar marcharse. Tenía hablar con él, tenía saber por qué se tomaba tantas molestias en salvarme, había algo más y tenía que averiguarlo.

—Espera— dije tomando su brazo, el chico se sobresaltó viéndome— necesito hablar contigo— dije viéndolo a los ojos, pero después miré Sam, tenía alguna idea que el daba la última palabra, que era el líder. —Sam parecía dudar en cierta medida, pero asintió.

—Será afuera, en bosque —se marchó.

Sentí el gruñido de mi familia, estaba desacuerdo en dejarme con el lobo. En especial cuando Paul mostró cuánto era su tolerancia.

—Quieres que te ayude— cargándome y saliendo por la puerta. Papá me miró con preocupación, pero no hizo ademán de seguirnos.

Jacob me dejó cerca de la casa, me sentó en un tronco.

—Bien que quieres saber.

Había sido directo claramente no deseaba alargar más esta conversación. Si le preguntaba por qué me había salvado diría lo que la mayoría siempre decía, porque es lo correcto. Entonces también sería directa.

—…Qué dicen los escritos—el chico me dio una mirada divertida antes de hablar.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, no— se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimo— mi … antepasado escribe mucho sobre ti, como eran amigos, su primer amor, como tuvo que dejarte para protegerte. — suspiro— él estaba solo, sabes…

—Solo... — susurre bajando la mirada. Recordar a ese lobo de pelaje rojizo viéndome con tristeza mientras se alejaba al bosque— que hay de los demás.

—Nos trasformamos cuando hay vampiros cerca. En ese entonces solo estaba el señor Cullen… él fue el motivo porque él se transformó en primer lugar. Para proteger a la comunidad.

—Papá nunca los lastimaría, no caza humanos— el bufo.

—Eso no quita que sea vampiro, Bella— Jacob se recostó en árbol viéndome con cierta simpatía— él te amaba, no quería lastimarte sabes, él ni siquiera se podía controlar bien. Paso meses intentando descubrí como volver en su forma humana o no transformarse en lobo cada vez se enojaba. Según lo que escribió no había nadie que pudiera orientarlo, solo estaban los escritos de algunas transformaciones y no había consejo.

—Por qué no me lo dijo, — dije con los ojos llorosos— pude estar ahí…

—Intento protegerte, la comunidad ya estaba bastante molesta por que habla contigo que no eras parte de ellos. Ser lobo no ayudaba… ¿estás bien? — dijo viéndome con preocupación, no sabía que aspecto debía tener para que el chico se acercara y me tocara el hombro, la temperatura de su cuerpo era casi ardiendo. Ahora que lo notaba Jacob no trae nada encima más que unos vaqueros cortos.

—Pero…él se casó ¿no? —dije con la voz entrecortada— no por nada tienes su apellido.

—Siguió con su vida, si es lo que quieres saber— haciendo una mueca. —acepto que eras una vampira, que seguías siendo su Bells. Que esa sanguijuela de ojos amarillos te había transformado, pero no te había cambiado interiormente, solo tu apariencia. —Jacob estaba jugando con una ramita mientras aun conversaba conmigo—pero él sabía que no sería el único lobo en transformarse, como también sabía que volverían. Él no quería que te lastimaran sabiendo que lo primero en hacerse es destruir al enemigo.

—Por qué le perdonaron la vida a Carlisle si lo culpan a el—dije secándome las lágrimas. Jacob suspiró.

—Por él sabía que eras infeliz. Aun teniéndolo a él, _"Sus ojos siempre tenían un color a tierra opaca, siempre aceptaba todo lo que se le decía sin refutar"_ —me estremecí cuando escuche esa palabras, sabía había sido Jake el que había pensado eso—después que te volvió a ver ese día—Jacob levantó la vista para verme con una sonrisa amable_—"Nunca le había visto sus ojos llenos de determinación y ganas de luchar por algo o alguien, a pesar que el hombre de ojos amarillos estaba adelante protegiéndola, ella también tenía rostro de que si atacaba ella no duraría en también pelear, eran los ojos que alguna vez vi cuando era solo una niña, cuando aún tenía esperanza en la vida. Ese hombre le había dado la determinación para seguir adelante"_ —Jacob hizo una mueca— no recuerdo mucho. Lo último que recuerdo es que escribió "_No lastimar a los machos y hembras de ojos amarillos. Unos de ellos pueden ser a la mujer que no pude proteger"_

No pude evitar que mis ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas, ser humana apestaba. En este momento no era más que una estropajo de lágrimas, siendo estrujado con fuerza. Miré Jacob no parecía como abordar mi angustia, me reí entre lágrimas al ver que lo incomodo que estaba.

—Esto es una maltada mierda—dije subiéndome un poco los mocos—obligarlos a hacer algo que paso hace más de un siglo, es una buen manera de joderlos.

Él se rió después unos segundos, quitando ese ambiente tenso que teníamos.

—Los chicos piensan igual, en especial Paul que no está de acuerdo en protegerlos—se rio.

—No deberías hacerlo si no quieren, es algo que pasó hace mucho. Es algo entre Jake y yo.

Jacob se sonrojo por unos segundo, parecía raseo en contarme la razón por la que aún seguían con esa estupidez.

—No hemos criado con los libros de Jacob Black, Bella. No es algo solo familiar. —se rasco el cuello nervioso—digamos literalmente era una historia que te contaban para dormir, como también en las escuelas, no controlarnos suficientemente rápido pueden hacernos vulnerables a perder a las personas que amamos, en todo sentido. Llevamos la culpa no protegerte también nosotros. Llámalo condicionamiento clásico. —sonrió con burla—te puedo asegurar que hasta Paul siente culpa, aunque siempre se esté quejando—bufo— asta Bill cuando lee el escrito siente la culpa en el apellido.

—Supongo que ven esto como una manera de ayudarme y limpiar el nombre de los lobos.

Jacob miró el cielo oscuro, se enfocó en mí.

—No realmente. Sabías que Sam te odiaba a tu familia y a ti—fruncí el señor—por qué ustedes llegaron él se transformó, él tenía una vida todo planeada pero…

—Yo lo siento, nosotros no sabíamos que eso pasaba—admití realmente culpable

—Déjame terminar—dijo bufando—decía que el realmente los odiaba, hasta que te vio ese día. Rota, y solo diciendo que "él se ha ido", se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos pidió haber perdido lo que tenía. Empezó entender un poco más el significado de proteger a los que amas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en varios minutos, solo el silencio del bosque, y de algunas aves.

—¿Qué crees que deberías hacer? —pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

—Me estas preguntando a mí, ni siquiera te conozco en realidad. —dijo incrédulo.

—Exacto le estoy preguntado alguien me dará un consejo imparcial.

Jacob me miró por varios segundo, para después hacer muecas.

—Creo que deberías mandar todo a la mierda—lo mire para que fuera más específico—digo que deberías irte de este lugar, y no. No lo digo porque eso significa menos problemas para el pueblo, sino que este lugar te aferras mucho al pasado, sigue recordando Jake, sigues recordó a tu ex, sigues viendo siempre lo mismo. Quieres seguir adelante, pero no lo intentas como se debe. Quedándote aquí solo harás más daño. —Jacob retrocedió unos paso para avanzar al bosque—si no estás dispuesta a dar ese paso, entonces ni siquiera intentes dar los siguiente pasos. —hizo una reverencia —bueno señora Cullen me debo marchar.

Jacob se marchó a trote lento hacia el bosque, sentía que esta escena siempre era lo mismo. Viendo la espalda de los demás, sin detenerlos.

Fui envuelta por una toalla con bastante delicadeza, cuando levanté la vista, Alice me sonrió de manera amigable.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo afuera, estas mojada. —Alice guardó silencio unos segundos para después cargarme dentro de la casa—camina a nuestro lado Bella, toma una decisión y nosotros caminaremos a tu lado, sin importar que.

Alice me dejo en comedor de manera delicada, ninguno de mis padres y hermanos dijo nada solo me ayudaron a secarme, Esme había puesto la calefacción para mantener mi cuerpo caliente. En buena temperatura.

Aún estaba repasando lo que me había dicho Alice y Jacob. Quería ser ayudada, claro sí. Antes solo había intentado ayudarme yo sola, y fracasando patéticamente. Ahora que quería ser ayudada aceptaría la ayuda, me daba cuanta que este lugar tenía demasiadas recuerdos. Jake, Charlie, Rene…Edward. Mis recuerdos parecían más claros ahora, la herida estaba sanando, estaba limpia, en proceso de curación. Pero si no le daba un reposo, seguirá infectándose. No caminaría sola, mucho menos vería las espaldas dejándome atrás. Caminarían a mi lado para evitar que me cayera, sosteniéndome para después volver acompañarlos y no ser una carga.

Jacob me había abierto los ojos, si no era capaz de tomar esta decisión, entonces ni siquiera debiera intentar hacerlo los siguiente, saltándome paso, causándome más daño de lo que ya estaba, solo sería un círculo.

—Quiero irme de Forks—no hubo ningún ruido, nadie se había movido—si le soy sincera, no voy a poder olvidar a Edward, probablemente él sea mi único amor por siempre, pero quiero algo de paz. Este lugar esta tan llena de recuerdos, buenos y malos, este lugar es maravilloso, pero también es mi infierno personal. Quiero dejar de sentirme tan miserable. —hice una pausa—quiero irme de aquí.

No me había esperado el abrazo de Alice, como tampoco la cantidad de afecto que me estaba rodeando en este momento, la mirada de esperanza de mis padres, como tampoco la sonrisa amable de Rosalie. Mucho menos había esperado las repentinas vueltas que estaba dando en los brazos de Emmett.

Yo no iba caminar sola, pero tampoco mi familia me iba seguir empujando a la fuerza para mejorar.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

**La PatataAnonima.**

No trato defender a edward, pero cuando tomo la decisión de irse no sabia cuanto arruinaría a los Cullen como ha bella, su decisión fue egoísta pero es una característica humana, independiente si la tomo para "ayudar". El Jake de bella siendo humana tomo la misma decisión. Solo que aquí no describo como el dolor que sufrió bella cuando jake se fue, hasta podria decir que fue peor, ya que realmente bella no tenía a nadie mas que Jake...pero de nuevo Jake no sabe que bella quedaría mal, los dos tomaron una decisión pensando por ella. Uno pensando como humano y el otro pensando en lo sobrenatural...

eso no quita que jodere un poco a edward...

No daría tanto indicios cómo va dirigida esta historia, pero ya esta terminada ahora y me encuentro arreglando la ortografía.

Bueno en este capítulo me demore mas de cuenta por que no estaba escrito, como me comentas que te gustaría saber un poco sobre el Jake de bella, aproveche de hacer un poco mas la unió de bella y Jacob.

Pero repito no va haber Jacob x Bella.

espero que te haya gustado este capitulo un poco.


	17. Montaña rusa

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Montaña rusa.**

Había sido una decisión demasiado importante para tomarla a la ligera, debíamos contarle a los quileute sobre nuestro decisión. Como también nuestros planes. Mi familia también sabía que ahora si ellos se acercaban demasiado a los lobos se activaba el gen lobo.

Mantenerlos alejado unos años sería un bueno comienzo, al menos ya no estar tan cerca de los lobos. El daño ya estaba hecho intencionalmente o no, ellos se habían transformado en lobos, no había mucho que podamos hacer, más que darle lo que quedaban algo de tranquilidad.

—Marcharse—dijo Sam viéndonos fijamente—no arreglara lo que ha pasado, solo alejaran a ese vampiro, su hija ya no podrá ser protegida.

—Sabemos los riesgos que contiene esta decisión—dijo Carlisle. Sam solo había venido con Jacob, este cuando me vio me guiño el ojo con cierta simpatía. No pude evitar devolver la sonrisa. —pero si seguimos aqui los lobos seguirán transformándose, no queremos más jóvenes pierdan parte de su vida. Se que no podemos remediar lo que ha pasado a tu manada, pero si podemos alivianar un poco nuestras culpa, lo haremos.

—Si nos vamos ahora prevendremos que sigan transformándose—comentó Esme sonrisa amable— te hemos quitado tus metas, si bien no vas a recuperar tu vida, ni tu familia que hemos lastimado, podrás volver a un poco a la tranquilidad.

—Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado—susurre viendo a Sam— tampoco te he agradecido por lo que has hecho ese día, por no abandonarme en el bosque, me llevaste a mi familia, te lo agradesco. Como también me salvaste a de James— le sonríe con gratitud—podrías decirle a los demás que se los agradezco, hasta Paul.

—Se los diré.

La información ya estaban dada, ahora solo faltaba que hacerlas. Pero aún faltaba que mi cuerpo se recuperara, si bien solo me faltaba una costilla que se recupera, tenía que lograr en trasformarme en vampira.

Mi don nuevo era más guiado por mis emociones que por voluntad en este momento. Papá había dicho como humano las emociones siempre están afectando nuestro cuerpo, al menos que no consiguiera mejorar mis emociones, mi transformación a vampira seria a medias.

Solo faltaban tres días antes de volver a clases, si bien no habíamos decidido aún dónde nos marcharemos, no volvería estudiar si no que comenzaría a estudiar alguna carrera.

—Bella enserio podrías controlarte, me tienes marido—dijo Jasper gimiendo dramáticamente, viéndome mal. — eres una montaña rusa de emociones.

—Piénsalo de este modo, no necesitas drogarte para estar mareado conmigo.

—En serio, que maravilla—dijo con sarcasmo. Bufo para volver a su libro— hueles frambuesas, bastante floral.

—Algo como dulce—dije escogiéndome de hombros.

Mi relación con mis hermanos había mejorado, como ellos permanecía más tiempo en casa, había aumento un poco su autocontrol, Jasper ya podía permanecer al lado mío por más tiempo.

Emmett decía si me encontraba desprevenida me daría un mordisco, tampoco le había importado mi forma humana. Aunque seguí diciendo que olía muy bien.

Las cosas estaban mejorando, pero tenía una molestia. Tenía nombre, señor Masen. Me había encariño tanto con él, que me dolía alejarme sin despedirme, no había tenido el coraje de ir visitarlo, tampoco sabía si mi familia estaría de acuerdo que fuera visitarlo. Aunque podía saber que él estaba bien, pero me quería despedir, decirle que estaba bien y que no lo culpaba.

—Podemos ir a verlo—dijo Alice esa noche mientras me peinaba mi cabello.

Levanté una ceja, sabía que en este momento los demás estaban en abajo y nos podían escuchar con claridad.

—No estarás en paz si no vas a despedir, sé que quieres mucho señor Masen independientemente de que es el padre de Edward. Si nos vamos ahora, el será esa espina no te dejará ir. Mañana sanará tu costilla y volverás a hacer vampira—dijo con la voz alegre.

—Dijiste que no podías verme.

—Dije que seguías solo pensando y dejando que las emociones gobierne tu mente no podrías, pero ayer estresante tanto Jasper que sacaste lo sacaste todo de tu sistema…

Alice tenía los ojos con cierto pánico, para pasar a tristeza.

—Alice que..

—Harry ... ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.

—Que, — dije incrédula—pero. Dios pobres chicos

Estaba consciente que Harry era de los quileute y tenía una familia. Se suponía que la vida era así, naces, creses y mueres. Era triste cuando eso sucedía a personas que se les necesita, no conocía Harry, pero si sabía era del consejo de los quileute.

—No vi todo—dijo Alice suspirando, cuando le iba preguntar como había visto por lobos— solo fue cuando empezó su ataque al corazón, y mañana será los funerales después nada, solo he deducido que el funeral será de él.

No había comentado nada más después de eso, Alice seguí intento que esa maraña de pelo se viera decente al dormí.

Di un gran jadeo cuando mi, cuerpo se tensó, me faltó el aire. Aun recordaba el ardor de la transformación, si bien no era lo mismo que está pasando ahora, sentí arder todo mi cuerpo por uno lapso de 1 minuto, mi cuerpo se ponía rígido cuando se terminó. Sentí la frescura de la punta de mis pies y manos, hasta se concentraba en mi centro, para después sentir como todo se agudizaba y aclaraba.

Si esto iba pasar cada vez volviera hacer vampira, en primera no quería ser humana.

—¿Entonces vamos a ir?—dijo Alice viéndome al lado de la cama, le di una mirada fulminante, ella se rio. Pero después se puso seria—sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir, pero es mejor que verte siendo humana.

—No te gusto como humana— me incorpore. Observar a mi alrededor, cuánto había extrañado ver todo.

—Sí, pero no me gusta saber que te puedes lastimar, me pone de nervios no ver tu futuro a veces. Es la costumbre, y no me respondiste la pregunta.

—Siento que me arrastras de todas forma. —me escogía de hombro—que hay de los demás no los siento.

—Se han ido a cazar, les dije serias vampira, así se han dado unos horas. —observe sus ojos, estaban negros—estoy bien.

Alice relleno el silencio con conversaciones triviales, no había dado cuenta que cuanto necesitaba de esto, ser un día normal, fingir que comprendía a veces a Alice, o solo reírnos. Me había vestido con algo simple, pero claramente a la moda por Alice, ella nunca dejaría que me fuera de esta habitación sin su aprobación.

—Alice a veces me irritas—admití cuando pude atinarle en las zapatillas que ponerme.

—Irritarte—dijo ofendida— yo debería decir eso, quien se pone la ropa de sus hermanos, o la de Carlisle.

—Es cómoda—dije tomando mis llaves lanzándose a Alice para que las condujera. —se puede ensuciar sin que me duela tanto, y a ellos no les molesta.

Alice solo bufo, para bajar por las escaleras, en cambio yo corrí en velocidad vampírica, asta llegar al auto.

—¿Cuando nos iremos?—pregunte cuando Alice encendió en auto.

—En una semana más, Carlisle quiere que consigan un alguien que lo remplace antes de irse, mañana hablara con la escuela para sacarnos e iremos cerca de los Denali—dijo para tranquilizarme—sé que no te llevas demasiado bien con Tanya, pero es en verdad alguien amigable.

—No cuando se mete con mi poca cantidad de sexo, o nula si estamos en con sinceridad—mire el a la velocidad que ibamos—podrías manejar como las personas.

—Error tuyo soy un vampiro—dijo voz cantarina—el señor Masen esta en casa, aprovechare para revisar si James ha estado en casa señor Masen. Su prioridad es atraparte a ti, después a mí. Si aún queda con ganas ira con los Masen.

—Que alivio Alice me has dejado tranquila—dijo sarcasmo viendo como llegamos con bastante rapidez a la casa del señor Masen, Alice paro el auto…

Quizás esto era mala idea, hace unos segundos estaba bien con venir, pero ahora…viendo esa casa. Se me oprimía el pecho como si la herida en mi centro fuera limpiada con demasiada brusquedad.

—Cuando estés lista podemos bajar—dijo Alice tomando mi mano—sé que debe dolerte, pero debemos terminar con esto.

Mire la casa con cierta nostalgia, y culpa. Podía ver que señor Masen tampoco estaba pasándolo bien, la casa estaba mal cuidada, como también el césped no estaba siendo cortado.

—Como es posible toda se haya ido tan a la mierda Alice—dijo viéndola, dolía preguntar, pero extrañamente no esta tan angustiada como antes solo había dolor, y escozor.

—La vida no está escrita en una piedra Bella—dijo viéndome — las decisiones cambian en segundos.

—Cuando viste a Edward transformado…no lo entiendo—dije derrotada, aunque seguí siendo mejor cuando habla de este tema, ya no está ese pesar en mi cuerpo. Como también presión en el pecho. Solo dolor. Era mejor.

—…—Alice no me contestó.

—Que ves Alice—dije para que me viera.

—Se molestarán si te digo…

—Alice, eres mi amiga. No les diré que, que pasa.

Alice guardo silencio por segundos haciendo muecas, me veía a los ojos como esperando y determinado si estaba bien con decirme esa información.

—Aun lo veo trasformado, no es clara. Aún falta una decisión para eso…

—Lo has estado viendo—dije sin aceptar en entrar la esperanza.

—No, pero estoy conectada a él, no puedo evitar verlo avanzar, trato de bloquearlo cuando lo veo… en la actualidad, eso no ayuda mucho.

Quería preguntar como esta, quería también saber cómo era que Alice lo viera trasformado aun, ¿permaneciera a otro clan?, ¿seria parte de otra familia?, yo había aceptado que él no volvería conmigo pero si vivía como vampiro. Podía permanecer más tiempo con mi familia. Al menos que no me buscara, yo sería feliz.

—No estoy enojada Alice—dije bajando del auto—solo sorprendida. No voy a hacerme a la esperanza.

—Y yo no quiero dártelas— dijo Alice admitiéndolo—pero no me gusta ocultarte esto, a pesar de que sé que digas no harás esperanza lo estás haciendo.

—Es bueno saberlo, —dijo sonriendo con serenidad— así no me va pillar de sorpresa, quizás tengas razón tengo la esperanza. Pero no se pude luchar con lo que siento, quizás deba dejar que fluya. Con algo de suerte ya no me afectara tanto.

Alice y yo, estamos al frente de la puerta de la casa del señor Masen. Toque con cierto tú tebeo, podía sentir como el señor Masen se levantaba con pereza.

Entonces abrió la puerta.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anónimos.

**La PatataAnonima.**

Creo que jacob es alguien fresco, con alguien que se puede tener una gran conversación es algo que bella o cualquier personas necesita en algún momento. Jacob puede ser un buen amigo, tanto sensible aunque le cueste, como también quitarle la presión a las cosas complicadas...

Digamos en este momento haya tenido su punto de vista de su sufrimiento, no lo tengo. pero si tengo mucho de la culpa que va sentir. si bien la culpa puede ser uno de los mejores castigos que una personas puede tener, tenemos a la familia de bella que no dejará que se le olvide lo que hizo. bella puede ser demasiado... fácil de perdonar, pero eso no lo ara carlisle, en especial a el.

espero que te haya gustado este capitulo un poco.


	18. Malentendidos

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Malentendidos.**

Me quede en silencio mientras el señor Masen trae una taza de té, Alice se había marchado por las escaleras para ver si james se había ocurrido si quería en visitar al señor Masen, inventando ir al baño.

Intente permanecer intacta en una sola pieza viendo todo a mi alrededor. Las oleadas de dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento me estaba dejando sin aliento. Sabía que dolería, pero no pensé que me rompería tanto el corazón de solo saber que alguna vez me reír en esta casa, fingí comer comida humana para complacer al señor Masen, no dudara de que mi humanidad.

—Estas bien Bella—dijo el señor Masen dejado la taza de té— luces…angustiada.

—Estoy bien, los recuerdos puedes ser…—dije intentado calmar las rajaduras en mi pecho. — cómo ha estada señor Masen.

—Bueno he ganado casos, y perdidos caso, como todo abogado—dijo sonriendo, pero su rostro mostró cierta soledad que odiaba. Esa soledad que alguna vez vi en los ojos de Carlisle antes de conocerme, esa soledad que me acompañaba a mi cuando no tenía nadie— es un poco difícil ahora. Si Elizabet estuviera a qui sería más ...más fácil—dijo suspirando.

—La amaba—pregunte, el asintió enseguida, solo el hecho decir eso era como estar negando el gran amor que le tenía señor Masen a su esposa.

—Era, y será la única mujer que amare en mi vida Bella—sonrió— dime niña como lo has llevado.

—Supongo que bien, es poco difícil… nos iremos pronto—dije viendo con tristeza— papá ha recibido una oferta mejor en los ángeles, hemos decidido irnos así por lo que quería verlo antes que eso pasara.

—No deseas irte verdad—dijo señor. Dude por unos segundos, ¿quería irme realmente?, lo había dicho, pero si fuera por mí me quedaría. Pero necesita irme. No quería mentirle al señor Masen, así que asentí—es lo mejor… Bella, quería perderte disculpa por lo que te ha hecho pasar Edward, el nunca debió decirte sus planes el mismo día de su marcha, no fue como hemos…no fue como lo crió su madre.

—No puedes obligar alguien que te ama—dije viendo a la mesa—el amor es así supongo, cambia en algunas personas, solo deseo que él sea feliz…

—Ese niño es un imbécil, espero no se esté equivocando, espero que este periodo de rebeldía se termine pronto, no he sabido mucho de él, solo llama para saber si estoy vivo—dijo irritado, pero había una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo ama señor Masen es su padre—dije sonriéndole dándole confianza, el me devolvió la mirada un poco tardía.

El señor Masen me vio unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—El accidente que has tenido, en la cascada…ha sido en verdad un accidente Bella.

La pregunta me dejo sin aliento, como le iba contestar señor Masen esa pregunta, cómo contestarle a un humano el dolor desgarrador que tiene un vampiro al perder su pareja, como contestarle en ese momento solo quería morir unos segundos, pero no en verdad. Como vampira pensé que le haría más daño a la rocas que mi misma.

—Yo, pensé que sería divertido—admití—no creí que fuera tan fuerte para arrastrarme. Solo me lance.

—Fue por Edward—su mirada fue dura me hacía sentir como cuando Carlisle hablaba conmigo, quería salir de ahí. pero debía despedirme bien.

—Digamos que también me ha dado mi época de rebeldía—dije en broma incapaz de mirarle al rostro— pero él no tiene la culpa—susurré entre dientes.

El repiqueteo estridente del teléfono nos hizo pegar un bote a los dos. Mire el suelo sintiéndome salvada cuando el señor Masen se levantó hacia el teléfono para contestar.

Alice bajó al poco rato, a paso humano pero rápido, me sorprendió cuando ella simplemente coló sus manos sobre mis oídos. Mire hacia señor Masen que contesto, si bien no podía escuchar demasiado porque Alice apretaba con fuerza mis oídos. Si podía leer los labios del señor Masen.

Y cuando me di cuenta estaba hablado con Edward, esta hablado con él. Alice debí haber visto cuando destrozada me dejaría siquiera escuchar su voz, quería luchar con deseo de destaparme los oídos, pero no quería hacerme trizas en sofá.

Me concentré en los ojos negros de Alice, como se asomaba unos bordes cafés, ojos demasiados expresivos que transmitían preocupación, y cierta culpa, Alice aún se culpaba porque insistir en que conociera a Edward. Aun la culpa la asumió a gran parte de mi familia, porque mi corazón cambio.

Seis minutos con 34 segundo Alice me soltó, para suspirar. El señor Masen volvía algo molesto, pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó a nosotras para sentarse.

—Que sucede señor—pregunté.

—Es… es. No lo sé—dijo mirando el teléfono—estaba hablando con Edward, pero me cuando le conté lo que había pasado contigo, me corto.

La mire un poco sorprendida por su reacción, y algo avergonzada de saber que señor Masen le contó lo que ha pasado conmigo durante este tiempo.

A mi lado Alice se puso rígida como si tuviera visión con fuerza, que la golpeara con más de lo normal, intente distraer al señor Masen preguntado si tenía un nuevo caso, de que se trataba. El padre de Edward no parecía tomar mucho relevancia a los ojos ido de Alice, o sus postura algo más tensa de lo normal.

Hasta que ella miro señor Masen con ojos llenos de pánico, y terror.

—Que fue exactamente lo que le dijo—ordenó Alice con frustración.

Mire Alice en que no le importaba si nova grosera o no, señor masen se sobresaltó por sonido de voz de Alice se puso tenso, aun así contesto.

—Le dije "Bella, ha saltado por una cascada por lo que los Cullen han decido marchase" —me dirijo una mirada de disculpas— lo siento si conté eso. Quería ver si ese chico racionaba más que "aja, okey, te llamo luego"

—Pero le dijo ella estaba bien—dijo Alice más nerviosa.

—No alcance, me corto—dijo preocupado— que sucede—el teléfono espeso a sonar de nuevo, lo cual el contesto no paso demasiado cuando él estaba echando humo, movía la cabeza al escuchar que Edward se había marchado del internado.

—Debemos irnos señor Masen—dijo Alice tomándome la mano.

Señor Masen solo asintió, estaba rojo de la ira porque lo que Edward había hecho. Hasta podía escuchar todas las faltas que estaba haciendo. Aunque este momento está más conectada saber que le pasaba Alice.

—Que pasa Alice—dije cuando nos subimos al auto aun no arrancábamos.

—Edward—dijo mirándome a los ojos— cree que has muerto en caudal.

Respiré profundo y me relajé, no era lo peor que me había dicho, pero… si era así porque Alice seguí teniendo ese rostro de desesperación.

—Hay algo más—aventure.

—Antes había llamado a casa—dijo mordiendo el labio— Rosalie contestó— hizo una mueca a eso, no debió haber palabras demasiadas lindas —le dijo "eres lo peor que le ha paso a esta familia, no llames, nadie quiere volver a saber de ti"

—Y creyó que me ahogue en lago—dije ella asintió—pero…él sabe que soy vampira—me inquiete pensé si alguna vez mostré vulnerabilidad.

—Asocio tus síntomas humanos, y tu poco información cuando comentaste no sabía si te podías hogar.

Asentí, cuando eso tomaría sentido en la mente de un humano. Aunque en cierta forma casi me ahogo por culpa de esos "síntomas humanos"

—No estas alterada.

—Bueno … Rosalie suele ser impulsiva pero esto se arreglará cuando volverá a llamar…—la mirada de Alice me hacía ver que algo malo estaba pasando— ¿qué sucede?

—Bella el no llamara de nuevo, ha creído en las palabras de su papá.

—No comprendo.

—Lo veo camino a Italia

Mi mente hizo un clic, sentí un nudo a en mi caranga, Edward no podía estar pensando eso, no con los italianos.

—No—rechacé en seguí mi repuse haciendo un grito que salió de mi cargante— no, él no puede hacer esto. Nada de esto tiene sentido, tiene una vida por delante.

—Ha tomado la decisión al saber que… que ya no estas.

—No tiene sentido Alice—dijo negando más fuerte como haciendo esto pudiera siquiera detener a Edward—el ya no me quería, el mismo me dijo que no lo hacía—mire Alice le implore—que podemos hacer, hay que detenerlo, que exactamente lo que lo va a hacer Alice.

—Se va a presentar a los Vulturis… para que ellos hagan su trabajo… primero va a estar dando vueltas buscando a alguien que se parezca a vampiro cuando encuentre con la carnada, le dirá que desea morir. Y que sabe vuestro secreto.

—Está loco—dije negando— cuanto tiempo tenemos

—Bella no puedes ir—dijo Alice negando, la mire a los ojos— no te exponga a los Vulturis de ese modo.

—Si Edward muere… ya nada importara—le sujete las manos—… dile Carlisle …que lo quiero que me perdone.

—Que, Espera Bella—dijo cuando salí del lado conducto abrí el copiloto para que Alice se bajara del auto. — no dejare que vayas sola.

—Hazlo por Jasper—dije seria— Si vas no solo perderás a tu hermana sino a él, crees que él se quedara cámpate viéndote como vas a los Vulturis. Alice hazlo por mí por favor, no quiero eso… Vulturis te vean si llegas te quieran con ellos, por favor Alice.

Hizo salir un sollozo de su pecho me abrazo, las dos nos entendíamos, por mucho que Alicia fuera mi mejor amiga, ella debía proteger a Jasper como yo lo haría con Edward, ella me podía entender. Alice se bajó parecía que lloraba, le sonríe, no sabiendo lo que pasaría después, si volvería, porque si algo le pasaba Edward yo no podría seguir. Alice camino simplemente, aunque vi algo guardaría en mi memoria, silenciosas lagrimas salían de unos ojos color café oscuro, mientras sollozaba.

Conduce al aeropuerto, era una suerte que siempre trae mi pasaporte en el auto, mi tarjeta de crédito. Antes de partir mire dirección de Alice "_Los quiero, perdóname papá, mamá, hermanos los quiero a todos, perdón", _dije mentalmente esperando que algún día me perdonaran_._

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	19. Carrera

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Carrera.**

Llegue a tiempo a subir al vuelo por los pelos, y entonces comenzó la verdadera tortura. El avión haraganear ocioso en la pista, mientras los auxiliares de vuelo paseaban por el pasillo con toda tranquilidad, al tiempo que palmeaba las bolsas de los portaequipajes superiores para cerciorarse de que estaban bien sujetas.

Los pilotos permanecían apoyados fuera de la cabina de mando y charlaban con ellos cuando pasaban.

—Se va más deprisa volando que corriendo —me recordé en voz baja.

Al final, el avión se alejó rodando muy despacio desde el punto de partida y comenzó a adquirir velocidad con una paulatina regularidad que luego me traería por la calle de la amargura. Esperaba disfrutar de un reposo cuando hubiéramos completado el despegue, pero mi impaciencia y mi frenesí no disminuyeron.

No sabía que tenía mi rostro pero cuando saqué el celular, la azafata no me dijo nada, lo que cuando lo prendí me llegaron los mensajes de texto. El primero era de Alice que debió ver lo que le escribiría.

"No estoy segura del todo. Le veo hacer cosas diferentes, continúa cambiando de parecer... salir decirle a todo que existen los vampiro, o buscar alguno"

» todos están ellos nervios tuve que contar a Carlisle el cual no raciono bien, Esme llorando siendo consolada por Jasper que no está nada bien que digamos, tuve que convencer a Emmett y Rosalie que no fuera en tu búsqueda … por favor vuelve

"Qué crees que estás haciendo Belle, maldita sea no hagas esto, no le hagas esto a Esme, Carlisle, sin tan siquiera has pensado cómo nos vamos a sentir si algo te pasa"

"Hermanita, ese humano no vale la pena, por favor no cometas una idiotez…Bellita"

Cerré el celular intentado concentrarme, no quería pensar, los lastimaba pero mi decisión ya está ejecutada, cerré los ojos para relajarme lo que me era imposible.

Los Vulturis no eran cualquier cosa, si no que era como reyes vampiros, recordé la conversión de mis primeros meses como vampira lo que Carlisle me explicaba…

Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo Carlisle, que escribió en cuaderno, después me enfoque de nuevo en mi libro, intentaba todo lo posible para que la curiosidad no se me notara, pero se me hacía muy difícil, no preguntar por todo, no quería que Carlisle se terminará aburriendo de mí.

—Pregunta—dijo dejando el lápiz al lado mirándome con divertido si fuera humana mis mejillas estrías rojas porque supo que lo que quería— llevas como 40 minutos mirándome con ansiedad, dejando el libro abajo, volviendo subir, mirándome, después te muerdes el labio.

—Humm... no quiero importunar—dije nerviosa—solo.

—Adelante Bella puedes preguntarme, ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué sentirme así, es normal, eres chica curiosa y eso bueno—dijo levantándose sentándose al lado mío—que siente curiosidad.

—Esto—dije apuntado el cuadro de 3 hombres principales... al lado estaba Carlisle con una vestimenta extraña—Tienes que esponjar el pelo tanto—Carlisle se rio.

—Primero…—dijo tocándose el pelo— no está esponjado, solo está algo desordenado, y segundo—dijo apuntados los hombres, Carlisle se puso más serio— son los Vulturis son como… la ley vampírica.

—Que los hace tan diferentes de ti o de mí, como es que los conoces—dije mirando a ese hombre de túnica.

—Cuando encontré esta dieta, tú ya sabes mi historia—dijo sonriendo asentí— fui Italia…

—¿Como?

—Nade…

—¿Hasta Italia? — Carlisle levantó un ceja— lo siento… proseguir.

—Podemos aguantar la respiración Bella—dijo sonriendo— conocí a estos vampiro, claro ello vive de manera mucho más civilizado que los de Inglaterra, viven debajo de un castillo son tres Aro, Cayo, Marco… los que forma la guardia—después se levantó— debes entender, que la mayoría de los vampiro les gusta estar en solitario—me miro— y es casi un milagro que dos vampiro que no sean pareja estén el mismo lugar.

—...Por territorio.

—Siendo vampiro, nos sentimos poderoso, y nuestros instintos se apoderan, que otro vampiro te entente lidera es muy complicado. Bella hasta ahora lo que nos rige es el amor y cariño que nos tenemos, por regla general solo se viaja solo o en parejas, la única excepción son los Vulturis, en un comienzo solo eran ellos tres—dijo apuntando a la pintura—Aro, Cayo y Marcus.

—Marcus... luce, algo vacío—dije mirando el recuadro, la voz de Carlisle se volvió algo triste cuando comenzó.

—Solo sé que perdió a su pareja, alguien la mató en el castillo, una vez que te enamoras es casi imposible continuar si esa persona no está con ellas…. Dos hembras se le reunieron después—continuando —. No estoy seguro, pero sospecho que es la edad lo que les confiere esa habilidad para vivir juntos de forma pacífica. Deben de tener los tres mil años bien cumplidos, o quizás sean sus dones los que les otorgan una tolerancia especial—el continuó antes de que le pudiera hacer pregunta alguna—. O quizá sea su común amor al poder lo que los mantiene unidos. Realeza es una descripción acertada.

—Dones—alce una ceja, parecía que claro no me había comentado nada de eso, él se rió.

—A lo largo de mis años he visto que hay vampiro que tienes dones peculiares, como con solo tocarte la mano Aro puede saber todo tus pensamientos de paso, lo que paso—abrí los ojos enormemente— Marcus puede ver los lazos que existen en ellos, cuando fuertes dentro de un grupo o familia, hay otros algo peligrosos—dijo haciendo muecas.

—Todos tienen dones—dije mirándolo impresiona.

—Que se muestren tan refinadamente, no. Pero… tengo una teoría una vez que transformas tus rasgos humanos se muestras con más intensidad, tú te trajiste tu buen corazón—dijo sonriendo con cariño.

—Y tu bondad—dije ya habían pasado por lo menos un mes desde que me transformé, conocía Carlisle lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que la persona más bondadosa que existía— espera pero si sólo son cinco...

—La familia tiene cinco miembros —me corrigió—, pero eso no incluye a la guardia.

—Eso suena... temible.

—Lo es —me aseguró—. La última vez que tuve noticias, la guardia constaba de 5 miembros permanentes. Los demás son... transitorios. La cosa cambia. Y por si esto fuera poco, muchos de ellos también tienen dones, dones formidables. Los Vulturis los eligen por sus habilidades, físicas o de otro tipo.

Me mordí el labio sintiéndome más curiosa, miré a Carlisle lo que este sonrió parecía que adivinar lo que pensaba

—Lo mejor es que nunca alguien vaya a visitarlos o por lo menos si tienes dones no hacerlo, ellos tienen deber de proteger la ciudad por lo que hacer algo indicios cerca de ellos el peligroso—dijo severamente como advirtiendo que ni se ocurriera poner las manos en la estufa si no quería quemar.

—¿Deber? —repetí con asombro.

—No los llaman realeza sin un motivo, son la casta gobernante. Con el transcurso de los milenios, han asumido el papel de hacer cumplir nuestras reglas, lo que, de hecho, se traduce en el castigo de los transgresores. Llevan a cabo esa tarea inexorablemente.

Me llevé tal impresión que los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas.

—¿Hay reglas? —pregunté en un tono de voz tal vez demasiado alto. Carlisle se rio— no es gracioso ¿No deberías habérmelo mencionado antes? —dije con reproche no quería cometer algún error después lo tuviera que pagar Carlisle— digo que pasa si me equivoco tu sales lastimado.

Carlisle se río entre dientes al ver mi reacción.

—No son complicadas, Bella. El quid de la cuestión se reduce a una única restricción y, si te detienes a pensarlo, probablemente tú misma la averiguarás.

Lo hice.

—No, ni idea.

—Quizás es demasiado obvio. Debemos mantener en secreto nuestra existencia.

—Ah —repuse entre dientes. Era obvio.

—Tiene sentido, y la mayoría de nosotros no necesitamos vigilancia — prosiguió—, pero al cabo de unos pocos siglos, alguno se aburre o, simplemente enloquecen. Los Vulturis toman cartas en el asunto antes de que eso les comprometa a ellos o al resto de nosotros

—A qué—dije mirando el cuadro— si quiero vivir una linda existencia debo mantenerme alejada de ellos.

—Si cariño—dijo Carlisle mirando el cuadro—hay algo más que quieras saber.

—… como…cómo se alimentan—dije mirándolo— por sus ojos rojos por lo que me dijiste esto varía por dieta así que…

—No salen, les traen el sustento del exterior, a veces desde lugares bastante lejanos. Eso mantiene distraída a la guardia cuando no está aniquilando disidentes o protegiendo Volterra.

—Pobres—dije suspirando— podría haber si yo—dije mirándolo a los ojos— con la suerte que me gasto—reí sin humor. —has sabido de Charlie

—Ha comenzado a trabajar—dijo con una voz compresiva— si quieres verlo.

—No—dije negando— está bien, quizás un día haga su vida, es joven así que tiene mucho por delante. Cuéntame más.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—De todo, los dones, reglas, asta de la historia como ellos llegaron ser Vulturis.

Carlisle me miró sonriendo, comenzó con contarme de lo que había pasado antes….

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que habías llegado.

Cuando prendí mi celular, recibí muchos mensajes de nuevo, no deseaba responderlos, no me haría ningún bien ver algunos de ellos, pero si me importa y que sería útil, fue el de Alice.

_La rapidez del auto influye mucho, será más seguro entres en un auto a Volterra que corriendo como montón de brillantina._

_Un lindo deportivo amarillo que sería de mi gusto está… no es mío._

Conduje lo más rápido que podía ese auto, no era cualquiera, era un hermoso auto italiano con una rapidez única, si, había tenido suerte, esperaba que eso me seguirá acompañando. Me pregunté a mí misma si no fue algo demasiado llamativo, pero alguien como yo ni siquiera sabía sobre autos, sabia tuve suerte en contra algo tan rápido.

El interior era todo de cuero negro y los cristales estaban tintados.

Me deslice por las minúsculos espacios que había entre los vehículos.

Le di más gas al coche, había conducido gran parte de mi vida como caracol, menuda ironía que ahora estar conduciendo como una demente, sin importarme que me pudiera encontrar la policía.

En mi mente entente repasar lo días por estaba segura me está olvidando algo. Hoy era diecinueve, bufe con cierta molestia cuando atravesaba a dos autos. Era el día padre marcos—que resultaba ser Marcus el Vulturi— expulsó a todos los vampiros de Volterra hace mil quinientos años. La historia asegura que sufrió martirio en Rumania, hasta donde había viajado para seguir combatiendo el flagelo del vampirismo. Por supuesto, todo es una tontería... Nunca salió de la ciudad, pero de ahí es de donde proceden algunas supersticiones tales como las cruces y los dientes de ajo.

La ironías de la vida, justo un día con demasiada gente Edward se lo ocurría visitar a los Vulturi. No es como si visitarlo otros días ayudara, pero no había tanta gente, ¿y si hacia algún alboroto?

En este momento mientras conducía, intento no pensar demasiado lo que pasaría, mis emociones debían mantenerse al minino. Controladas, no quería un accidente pasara. Como yo siendo humana estrellándome con un árbol o mientras corría entre las sombras ser humana y caer causándome alguna conmoción cerebral.

Vi una ciudad encastillada en lo alto del cerro más cercano.

Mientras la miraba, sentí la primera punzada de un miedo diferente. Desde el día anterior por la mañana —se me antojaba que había transcurrido una semana por lo menos—, cuando Alice contó lo que está planeando hacer, sólo había sentido una clase de temor. Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba sus antiguos muros de color siena y las torres que coronaban la cima del empinado cerro, me sentí traspasada por otro tipo de pavor más egoísta y personal.

Había supuesto que la ciudad sería muy bonita, pero me dejó totalmente aterrorizada.

—Volterra —susurre con voz monocorde y fría.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	20. Volterra

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Volterra.**

La fila de vehículos avanzaba poco a poco, cada vez que me movía sólo adelantaba el largo de un automóvil. Un sol deslumbrante incidía de lleno sobre mí, y parecía hallarse ya encima de mi cabeza.

Uno tras otro, los coches se arrastraron hasta la ciudad. Atisbé algunos vehículos aparcados en la cuneta de la carretera al acercarnos más. Los ocupantes se bajaban para recorrer a pie el resto del camino. Al principio, pensé que se debía sólo a la impaciencia, algo fácilmente comprensible, pero cuando doble, vi que el aparcamiento —situado fuera de las murallas— estaba lleno y que un gentío cruzaba las puertas a pie. Estaba prohibido el acceso con coche.

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mi angustiada cavilaciones, no podía salir aún demasiado testigos podían ver una alguna sombra brillante. Tome el teléfono para ver el mensaje de Alice.

_"A contactado con un vampiro, fue llevado a los Vulturis, eso fue ase media hora. No han decido matarlo, quizás por curiosidad o por otra cosa, no estoy segura. Le han ofrecido un puesto en la guarida. Le han dado algunos minutos para que se lo piense._

_Está debajo del reloj, al norte de la plaza. Ve por las sombras, aprovecha que se está retorciendo en su miseria._

Guarde el teléfono mientras miraba por el frente. Ya había cometido demasiadas infracciones una mas no era importante.

El Porsche estaba casi al comienzo de la fila. Un hombre con uniforme de color azul marino regulaba el flujo del tráfico y se encargaba de desviar los coches lejos del aparcamiento lleno. Estos daban una vuelta en forma de «u» y volvían en dirección contraria para estacionar a un lado de la carretera. Entonces, llegó mi turno.

El hombre uniformado se movía perezosamente, sin prestar mucha atención. Acelere para eludirlo. Me gritó algo, pero se mantuvo en su puesto, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente para impedir que el siguiente coche siguiera mi mal ejemplo.

Un hombre de la puerta llevaba un uniforme parecido. Conforme me aproximaba, me sobrepasaba la riada de turistas que atestaba las aceras, mirando con curiosidad el rutilante y agresivo deportivo.

El guardia dio un paso hasta ponerse en mitad de la calle. Hice girar el coche cuidadosamente antes de detenerlo del todo a fin de que el sol incidiera sobre copiloto y yo quedase a la sombra. Vi donde había callejón con sombra lo suficiente para dejar el auto a qui, e irme por ese camino.

El guardia rodeó el coche con expresión irritada y, enfadado, dio unos golpecitos a su ventanilla. Baje hasta la mitad y él reaccionó con torpeza al ver el rostro que había detrás del cristal tintado.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero hoy sólo pueden acceder a la ciudad autobuses turísticos —dijo en inglés con un fuerte acento y ahora también en tono de disculpa, como si deseara poder ofrecer mejores noticias para mí.

—Ho, siento escuchar eso —repuse al tiempo que hacía destellar una seductora sonrisa. —Realmente devolverme para dejar el auto estacionado Mmm, sería un gran desperdicio de camino—el inglés asintió de verdad culpable por mi inconveniente— si usted podrá llevar mi auto un mejor lugar y yo recorrer lo que me queda de camino.

Saque la mano por la ventana, hacia la luz. Me había puesto unos guantes de cuero de color rojo hasta el codo, para evitar algún rayo de luz. Le tomé la mano, todavía alzada después de haber golpeado la ventanilla y la metí dentro del coche. Deposité gran suma de dinero en efectivo y le cerré los dedos alrededor.

El guardia se quedó aturdido cuando retiró la mano y miró fijamente el grueso rollo de dinero que había allí. El billete exterior era de mil dólares.

—¿Esto es una broma? —farfulló.

Le sonríe de manera segadora.

—Sólo si piensa que es divertido.

Él me miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Voy un poquito tarde y con prisa, si pudieras hacerme ese favor. Te estaría tan agradecida—le insinué, aún sonriente.

El guardia pestañeó dos veces y después se guardó el dinero en la chaqueta.

Dio un paso atrás para que saliera del auto. Salí evitando que algunos rayos de sol me llegaran a mi rostro. Aun seguí viendo al guardia a los ojos, sabia el poder que tenía una vampira, cuanto podía aturdir a un humano. Le di la última sonrisa, para ir mezclarme en la multitud ir al estrello callejón.

Pude escuchar al guardia gritarme porque no había dejado las llaves… llaves que no tenía.

Había comenzado mi carrera, por los lugares más oscuros, a veces no había lugares que dieran la sobra me impedía seguir avanzado, había decido transfórmame en humano. Había dolió. Aun así seguí cambiando en la luz y la oscuridad. Entre dolor y el alivio.

No había controlado bien mi don aun sabía que estaba jugando con fuego mientras solo me trasformaba en vampira. Una niña me vio, no parecía asustada. Pero si estaba sorprendida, intento que su madre me viera. Logre esconderme entre las sombras. Mientras aun recorría para encontrar a Edward. El olor me llego con fuerza. Haciendo que mi interior se contrajera de anhelo. No había entendido cuanto había extrañado ese aroma. Pero en este momento, no deseaba su sangre. Una alivio vino en mi cuando lo pude ver.

Mi alusión no le había hecho justicia.

Estaba recostado en una muralla, viendo a la nada, tenía orejas bastante pronunciadas. Su rostro ya no tenía ese brillo cuando lo vi la primera vez. Parecía realmente miserable. Culpable y dolido.

No debí haber medido mi fuerza, por lo único que quería era dejara esa expresión. Choque con él con fuerza, un golpe que lo dejo sin aliento, a pesar de que intente controlar mi abordaje.

—Edward —grite—. Tenemos que movernos de aquí, me pueden ver. Debemos irnos.

Él pareció desconcertado. Me acarició la mejilla suavemente con la mano. No parecía darse cuenta de que yo intentaba hacerle retroceder, no quería ampliar mi fuerza, podía lastimarlo.

El reloj sonó sin que él reaccionara.

Era muy extraño, porque yo sabía que los dos estábamos en peligro mortal. Sin embargo, en ese momento, me sentí bien. Por completo. Los pulmones se me llenaron del dulce perfume que derramaba su cuerpo. Era como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho. Todo estaba perfecto, no curado, sino como si desde el principio no hubiera habido una herida.

—No puedo creerme lo rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos —musitó él mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y presionaba los labios contra mi pelo. Su voz era de terciopelo y miel—. «Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza» —murmuró y reconocí el verso que declamaba Romeo en la tumba. El reloj hizo retumbar su última campanada—. Quizás esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa. Me parece bien.

—No estoy muerta —le interrumpí empujándola a las sombras—. ¡Y tampoco tú! Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos. ¡No pueden estar muy lejos!

Logre moverlo lo suficiente como que no me tocara más rayos del sol, ya podía respirar más tranquilidad, aunque aún quedada los Vulturis

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó educadamente.

—¡No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Vulturis...

Pare mis palabras cuánto sentí diferentes aromas. Cuando levante la vista, dos formas nos miraban.

—Saludos, caballeros —mi voz sonó aparentemente calmada y amable, pero sólo en la superficie—. No sé qué tratos han tenido con Edward, pero ya no lo necesitaremos.

—¿Podríamos mantener esta conversación en un lugar más apropiado? — susurró una voz suave de forma amenazadora.

—Dudo de que eso sea necesario —repuse con voz ligeramente amenazadora—. No he quebrantado ninguna regla.

—Félix simplemente pretende señalar la proximidad del sol —comentó otra voz en tono conciliador. Ambos estaban ocultos dentro de unas enormes capas del color gris del humo, que llegaban hasta el suelo y ondulaban al viento—. Busquemos una protección mejor.

—Indica el camino y yo te sigo —dije no muy segura, si dejaba a Edward vaya estaba en peligro pero si se iba también ellos podía atrapar. El vampiro pareció ver mi indecisión, comento con brusquedad.

—Trae al chico —ordenó la primera sombra, introduciendo un matiz lascivo en su susurro—. A Aro le gustaría hablar contigo, quiere conocer a la hija de uno de sus grandes amigos.

—No dije no lo haría, creo que estas siendo bastante descortés —sugerí con voz musical— hay una dama presente.

—os demora tanto traerlos—La voz era aguda, atiplada y procedía de nuestra espalda.

Miré desde debajo del otro brazo de Edward para contemplar la llegada de otra forma pequeña y oscura hasta nuestra posición.

Al principio, pensé que era un niño. El recién llegado era diminuto como Alice, con un cabello castaño claro lacio y corto. El cuerpo bajo la capa —que era más oscura, casi negra—, se adivinaba esbelto y andrógino. Sin embargo, el rostro era demasiado hermoso para ser el de un chico. Los ojos grandes y los labios carnosos habrían hecho parecer una gárgola a un ángel de Botticelli, incluso a pesar de las pupilas de un apagado color carmesí.

Me dejó perpleja cómo reaccionaron todos ante su aparición a pesar de su tamaño insignificante. Félix y otro vampiro se relajaron de inmediato y abandonaron sus posiciones ofensivas para fundirse de nuevo con las sombras de los muros circundantes.

Había respeto claramente en la guardia, no me hizo demasiado difícil saber que la chica era temida, que también era alguien de temer. No estaba segura si ella me podía lastimar pero por lo que sabía su don era más una ilusión en el cerebro, si así era entonces ella no podía lastimarme. Aún está en desventaja con los vampiros más fuertes que yo.

—Jane supongo. Tu nombre te precede—dije voz calmada poniéndome aun delante de Edward. El pulso de él estaba casi al borde.

—Espero cosa buenas, isabella Cullen—dijo voz monocorde infantil. — seguidme

Félix nos hizo un gesto para que nosotros fuéramos primero, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Edward me pasó el brazo por la cintura, pero lo empuje para que fuera a mi lado. El callejón se curvaba y estrechaba a medida que descendía. Levanté la mirada hacia para ver Edward que me veía con un montón de preguntas frenéticas.

—Es una historia larga—adquirí, voz descuerada—en pocas palabras se me ha dado los deportes extremos, lo malo que mi don para ser humana me está jugando un mal juego.

—Rosalie dijo…

—Está molesta, — cortándolo lo que iba decir— no tienes que sacar las ideas apresuradas.

Jane seguí caminado en grandes zancadas hasta que con su gracia natural, se deslizó por un agujero abierto en la calle.

Edward se plantó.

—Todo va bien, Edward —dije en voz baja—. te recogerá.

Mire a Félix y otro vampiro, para que bajaran. No parecían demasiado contento por esto. Pero aun así lo hicieron sabiendo que demoraríamos más si volvíamos a discutir.

Baje de un solo salto, para espera a Edward también lo hiciera.

—Bella—susurro, su tono estaba cargado de miedo. Sabía que para los humano no estaba bien, saltar a la oscuridad.

—Estoy aquí abajo, salta.

Se agacho y deslizo las piernas por el estrecho espacio.

Edward se dejó caer, se quejó cuando cayó en mis brazos, sabía que saldrían cardenales.

Me rodeó con el brazo, me sujetó con fuerza a su costado, y yo comenzó a arrastrarlo velozmente hacia delante.

Envolví su cintura cálida con los dos brazos. El sonido de la pesada rejilla cerrando la alcantarilla a nuestras espaldas se oyó con metálica rotundidad.

Edward me sujetó con fuerza. Alzó la mano libre para acariciarme la cara y deslizó su pulgar suave por el contorno de mis labios. Una y otra vez sentí su rostro sobre mi pelo. Me di cuenta de que quizás ésta sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos y me apreté aún más contra él, aunque sabía que eso le causaría un poco de dolor.

Ahora parecía como si él me quisiera, y eso bastaba para compensar el horror de aquel túnel y de los vampiros que rondaban a nuestras espaldas. Seguramente no era nada más que la culpa, la misma culpa que le había hecho venir hasta aquí para morir, cuando pensó que me había suicidado por él, pero el motivo no me importó cuando sentí cómo sus labios presionaban silenciosamente mi frente. Al menos podría volver a estar con él antes de perder la vida. Eso era mucho mejor que una larga existencia.

Nos apresuramos a través del túnel. El lento andar que nos habíamos regulado por Edward parecía molestar, supuse que a Félix, y le oí suspirar una y otra vez.

Al final del túnel había otra reja cuyas barras de hierro estaban enmohecidas, pero eran tan gruesas como mi brazo.

Al otro lado de la gran habitación había una puerta de madera pesada y de escasa altura. Era muy gruesa, pude comprobarlo porque también estaba abierta.

Atravesamos la puerta, apreté los dientes con fuerza sabiendo que esto podría ser nuestro final.

* * *

Comentario a PatataAnonima.

si, tambien soy muy fan de esa ralacion de amigo, quiero agregar ese tipo de relacion, va ser proseso no aunque en libro eclipse pondre mas a esa relacion de amigo. ya que Bella aun tiene que cerrar e ciclo con su jake.

Espero que les guste.


	21. 21

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**El veredicto**

**Pov Edward.**

Nos hallábamos en un corredor de apariencia normal e intensamente iluminado. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de un gris artificial. Unas luces fluorescentes rectangulares de aspecto corriente jalonaron con regularidad el techo. Agradecí mucho que allí hiciera más calor. Aquel pasillo resultaba muy acogedor después de la penumbra de las siniestras alcantarillas de piedra.

Bella no parecía estar de acuerdo con mi valoración, lucía nerviosa y tensa.

Tiró de mí para hacerme avanzar, al otro lado. La puerta gruesa crujió al cerrarse de un portazo detrás de nosotros, y luego se oyó el ruido sordo de un cerrojo que se deslizaba de vuelta a su posición.

Jane nos esperaba en el ascensor con gesto de indiferencia e impedía con una mano que se cerrasen las puertas.

Los tres vampiros de la familia de los Vulturis se relajaron más cuando estuvimos dentro del ascensor. Echaron hacia atrás las capas y dejaron que las capuchas cayeran. Félix y Demetri eran de tez ligeramente olivácea, lo que, combinado con su palidez terrosa, les confería una extraña apariencia. Félix tenía el pelo muy corto, mientras que a Demetri le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. El iris de ambos era de un color carmesí intenso que se iba oscureciendo de forma progresiva hasta acercarse a la pupila. Debajo de sus envolturas llevaban ropas modernas, blancas y anodinas.

El viaje en ascensor fue breve. Salimos a una zona que tenía pinta de ser una recepción bastante pija. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaron a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos. El olor de las flores me recordó al de una casa de pompas fúnebres.

Había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida en el centro de la habitación. Miré atónito a la mujer que había detrás.

Era alta, de tez oscura y ojos verdes. Hubiera sido muy hermosa en cualquier otra compañía, pero no allí, ya que era tan humana de los pies a la cabeza como yo.

No comprendía qué pintaba allí una mujer, rodeada de vampiros y a sus anchas.

Esbozó una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, Jane —dijo.

Su rostro no denotaba sorpresa alguna cuando echó un vistazo a los acompañantes de Jane, ni a Bella, cuyo rostro está bordado de la preocupación, ni siquiera a mí, con el pelo alborotado y de aspecto horrendo en comparación con los demás.

Jane asintió.

—Gianna.

Luego prosiguió hacia un conjunto de puertas de doble hoja situado en la parte posterior de la habitación, y la seguimos.

Félix le guiñó el ojo a Gianna al pasar junto al escritorio y ella soltó una risita tonta.

Nos aguardaba otro tipo de recepción muy diferente al otro lado de las puertas de madera. El joven pálido de traje gris perla podía haber pasado por el gemelo de Jane. Tenía el pelo más oscuro y los labios no eran tan carnosos, pero resultaba igual de encantador. Se acercó a nuestro encuentro, sonrió y le tendió la mano a ella.

—Jane...

—Alec —repuso ella mientras abrazaba al joven. Intercambiaron sendos besos en las mejillas y luego nos miraron a nosotros.

—Te enviaron en busca de una mitad y vuelves con una... y medio —sonrió con burla—. Buen trabajo.

Ella rompió a reír. El sonido era chispeante de puro gozo, similar al arrullo de un bebé.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward —le saludó Alec—. Pareces de mucho mejor humor.

—Ligeramente —admití con una voz montaba yo le había visto, pero ahora me evaluaba con más detenimiento

—…. Bueno tengo que admitir que… hubiera sido un desperdicio si estuvieran muertas señorita—dijo el chico mirando a Bella, después me miro a mí con burla. —Así que…. Los humanos siempre causando problemas—preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella se limitó a sonreír con expresión desdeñosa. Después, se le heló la sonrisa en los labios.

—Me lo pido primero —susurro por lo bajo Jane mirándome.

Bella se revolvió mientras en lo más profundo de su pecho resonaba un gruñido tenue. Félix sonrió. Es como esperaba algún movimiento, pero Bella se calmó, después feliz frunció el entrecejo miró a Jane algo incrédulo

—Paciencia —dijo Jane con una voz encantadora pero que ocultaba oscuro pensamiento.

—Aro se alegrará de volver a ver tu humano y tiene curiosidad de conocerte—dijo mirando a Bella.

—No le hagamos esperar —sugirió Jane

Bella asintió una vez.

Alec y Jane se tomaron de la mano y abrieron el camino por otro corredor amplio y ornamentado... ¿Se acabarían alguna vez? Ignoraron las puertas del fondo —totalmente revestidas de oro— y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo para desplazar uno de los paneles y poner al descubierto una sencilla puerta de madera que no estaba cerrada con llave.

Alec la mantuvo abierta para que la cruzara Jane. Quise protestar cuando Bella me «ayudó» a pasar al otro lado de la puerta. Se trataba de un lugar con la misma piedra antigua de la plaza, el callejón y las alcantarillas. Todo estaba frío y oscuro otra vez. La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa —aunque más iluminada— y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial.

El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. Había otro sumidero en el mismo centro del círculo, dentro de una zona ligeramente más baja.

Me pregunté si lo usaban como salida, igual que el agujero de la calle. La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire.

Un par de mujeres pálidas vestidas con ropa de verano se detuvieron en una de las zonas iluminadas mientras las estaba observando, y su piel, como si fuera un prisma, arrojó un chisporroteo multicolor sobre las paredes de color siena.

Todos aquellos rostros agraciados se volvieron hacia nuestro grupo en cuanto entramos en la habitación. La mayoría de los inmortales vestía pantalones y camisas que no llamaban la atención, prendas que no hubieran desentonado ahí fuera, en las calles, Aro que había visto antes habló primero lucía una larga túnica oscura como boca de lobo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

—¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! —gritó con evidente alegría. Su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro. Avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad. —el grupo entero se congregó a su alrededor cuando se aproximó; unos iban detrás, otros le precedían con la atención característica de los escoltas—. Tampoco fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Supuse que las facciones eran perfectas, pero se parecía tan poco a los vampiros que se alinearon detrás de él como ellos se asemejaban a mí.

Tenía los ojos rojos, como los de quienes le rodeaban, pero turbios y empañados. Me pregunté si eso afectaría a su visión. Se deslizó junto a Jane y le tomó el rostro entre las manos apergaminadas. La besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos y luego levitó un paso hacia atrás.

—Sí, maestro —Jane sonrió. Sus facciones parecieron las de una joven angelical—. Le he traído de regreso y con vida, como deseabas.

—Ay, Jane. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! —él sonrió también. A continuación nos miró a nosotros y la sonrisa centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia.

—¡Y también has traído a Bella! —se regocijó y unió sus manos finas al dar una palmada—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Maravilloso!

Le miré fijamente, muy sorprendido de que pronunciara su nombre de manera informal, como si fueran viejos conocidos que se habían dejado caer por allí en una visita sorpresa. Se volvió a nuestro descomunal escolta.

—Félix, sé bueno y avisa a mis hermanos de quiénes están aquí. Estoy seguro de que no se lo van a querer perder.

—Sí, maestro —asintió Félix, que desapareció por el camino por el que había venido.

—¿Lo ves, Edward? —el extraño vampiro se volvió y me sonrió como si fuera un abuelo venerable que estuviera soltando una reprimenda a su nieto—. ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que te hayamos denegado tu petición?

—Sí, Aro, se lo agradezco—admití mientras apretaba con más fuerza en la cintura de Bella.

Me sorprendió un poco como estaba tratando Aro, suponía que quería algo a cambio por los buenos tratos que estaba teniendo conmigo y con Bella, sus verdaderas intenciones estaban ocultas con decenas de pensamiento, que se hacía complicado siquiera leerlo aun cuando me concentraba, de todas forma él ya sabía de antemano que tenía un don más desarrollado. Estaba tratando no pesar demasiado.

—Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos —Aro suspiró—. Eso sí, quiero que me contéis toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Bella? —volvió hacia ella los ojos empañados y llenos de curiosidad—. Tu novio parecía creer que no estuvieras viva, pero al parecer cometiste un error.

—Un error del momento —mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Parecía estar en su salsa, excepto por el hecho de que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Los humanos suelen reaccionar con demasiado energía, —volvió hablar Bella— y un error mi al exponerme de tal manera.

—Eres tan encantadora como Edward pensaba— Bella solo se tensó viéndome de reojo.

—Lo siento. No nos han presentado como es debido, ¿verdad? Es sólo que siento como si ya te conociera y tiendo a precipitarme. Tu novio nos presentó de una forma... peculiar. Ya ves, comparto un poco del talento de Edward, sólo de otra forma más limitada que la suya. Aro habló con tono envidioso mientras agitaba la cabeza.

—Conozco su don Aro, padre me ha hablado de hecho —agregó bella con tono seco. — necesitas del contacto físico para «oír» sus pensamientos.

—Pero ser capaz de oír a lo lejos... —Aro suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia ellos dos, haciendo referencia al intercambio de pensamientos que acababa de producirse—. ¡Eso sí que sería práctico!

Aro miró más allá de las figuras de Bella. Todos los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección, incluso Jane, Alec y Demetri, que permanecían en silencio detrás de nosotros tres. Fui el más lento en volverme. Félix había regresado y detrás de él, envueltos en túnicas negras, flotaban otros dos hombres. Sus rostros tenían también esa piel parecida al papel cebolla.

No los había visto cuando tuve mi reunión con Aro.

El trío representado por el cuadro de Carlisle estaba completo, y sus integrantes no habían cambiado durante los trescientos años posteriores a la pintura del lienzo.

—¡Marco, Cayo, mirad! —canturreó Aro—. Después de todo, Bella sigue viva. ¿No es maravilloso?

A juzgar por el aspecto de sus rostros, ninguno de los dos interpelados hubiera elegido primera opción el adjetivo «maravilloso». El hombre de pelo negro parecía terriblemente aburrido, como si hubiera presenciado demasiadas veces el entusiasmo de Aro a lo largo de tantos milenios. Debajo de una melena tan blanca como la nieve, el otro puso cara de pocos amigos. El desinterés de ambos no refrenó el júbilo de Aro, que casi cantaba con voz liviana:

—Conozcamos la historia.

El antiguo vampiro de pelo blanco flotó y fue a la deriva hasta sentarse en uno de los tronos de madera. El otro se detuvo junto a Aro y le tendió la mano. Al principio, creía que lo hacía para que Aro se la tomara, pero se limitó a tocar la palma de la mano durante unos instantes y luego dejó caer la suya a un costado. Aro enarcó una de sus cejas, de color marrón oscuro. Me pregunté si su piel apergaminada no se arrugaría a causa del esfuerzo

—Gracias, Marco —dijo Aro—. Esto es muy interesante.

Un segundo después comprendí que Marco le había permitido a Aro conocer sus pensamientos. Marco no parecía interesado. Se deslizó lejos de Aro para unirse al que debía de ser Cayo, sentado ya contra el muro. Los dos asistentes de los vampiros le siguieron de cerca; eran guardias, tal y como había supuesto antes. Pude ver que las dos mujeres con vestido de tirantes se habían acercado para permanecer junto a Cayo de igual modo. La simple idea de que un vampiro necesitara guardias se me antojaba realmente ridícula, pero tal vez los antiguos eran más frágiles, como sugería su piel. Aro siguió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

—Asombroso, realmente increíble.

El rostro de Bella era de confusión y cierta irritación al no saber que pasaba, Aro le vio de reojo se rió un poco. Como si le causara ternura esas características. Aro estaba interesado con Bella, encontraba que era una criatura encantadora y fácil de hablar una vez que se consiguiera domarla. Lo mire mal.

—Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las vuestras— Aro sonrió mientras explicaba —Puedo aseguraros de que cuesta bastante sorprender a Marco.

No tuve ninguna duda cuando miré el rostro mortecino de Marco.

—Resulta difícil de comprender, eso es todo, incluso ahora —Aro empezó cavilar mientras miraba que Bella que estaba arredor protegiéndome. Me resultaba casi imposible seguir el caótico hilo de pensamientos del vampiro, pero me esforcé por conseguirlo—. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de él de ese modo?

—No sin esfuerzo —contestó Bella con calma.

—Pero aun así... ¡La tua cantante! ¡Menudo derroche!

Bella se rió sin ganas una vez más.

—Yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar.

Aro se mantuvo escéptico.

—Un precio muy alto.

—Simple coste de oportunidad.

Aro echó a reír.

—No me lo puedo imaginar, pero una vez algunos de mis amigos encontraron esa esencia como tú. excepto que él no …

—... lo derrocho —concluyó Bella, ahora con sarcasmo.

Aro rio una vez más.

—¡Ay, cómo echo de menos a mi amigo Carlisle! Me recuerdas a él,

—Carlisle me supera en muchas otras cosas.

—Jamás pensé ver a nadie que superarse a Carlisle en autocontrol, pero tú le haces palidecer.

—En absoluto —Bella parecía impaciente, como si se hubiera cansado de los preliminares. Eso me asustó aún más. No podía evitar el imaginar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Me congratulo por su éxito —Aro reflexionó—. los recuerdo de tu… digo Edward han sido verdadero regalo para mí, aunque me han dejado estupefacto. Me sorprende que haya... Me complace que el éxito le haya sorprendido en el camino tan poco ortodoxo que eligió. Temía que se hubiera debilitado y gastado con el tiempo. Me hubiera mofado de su plan de encontrar a otros que compartieran su peculiar visión, pero aun así, no sé por qué, me alegra haberme equivocado.

Bella no le contestó.

—Pero ¡vuestra abstinencia...! —Aro suspiró—. No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituados a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo.

Bella contempló la admiración de Aro con rostro inexpresivo. Conocía muy bien esa expresión —el tiempo no había cambiado eso—, lo bastante para saber que algo se estaba cociendo bajo esa apariencia de tranquilidad. Hice un esfuerzo para mantener constante la respiración.

—Sabes—dijo acercándose a Bella, me adelante, pero Bella me sujeto antes que intentara interponerme. Aro se rio con mucha diversión— los humanos cuando amaban puramente, y de verdad nunca piensan—dijo mirándome— quería preguntarte querida— mirando a Bella tendiendo su mano— puedo…—Bella dio un suspiro de fastidio, y me miro, después miro su mano— me sorprende que seas inmune a dones mental como le dijiste a Edward, quisiera saber hasta dónde llega tu don.

Bella no dijo nada más, acercó su mano hacia Aro, está algo nerviosa, más bien tensa y enojada, por algo. El rostro de Aro se alteró conforme la miraba. La seguridad se resquebrajó para convertirse primero en duda y luego en incredulidad antes de calmarse debajo de una máscara amistosa.

—Pues sí, muy interesante —dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y retrocedía. Me miró por unos segundos, tomo mi mano con delicadeza escuche una maldición de Bella por lo bajo, una risa de diversión de parte Aro— así que puedes expandir… nunca había visto un don como el tuyo—dijo con admiración, su ojos mostraban un aspecto diferente, era como si tuviera el objeto más codiciado en frente suyo claramente era Bella— me pregunto si Jane también será inmune, querida por qué no le demuestras de que eres capaz, claro con otra persona.

Jane dio una sonrisa malévola miro Demetri, de pronto … se encontraba gritando de dolor, mientras que tenía un sonrisa enorme… Jamás había visto un vampiro de ese modo, como estaba, era… horrible solo saber qué es lo que podía hacer esa niña, me entró un escalofrío.

Demetri dejo de gritar y me dirigió una mirada de tú eres el siguiente. Bella parecía tensa pero después se relajó al ver la cara de Jane, también yo observé a Jane, que había dejado de sonreír y me taladraba con la mirada. Apretaba los dientes mientras se concentraba en mí. Retrocedí, esperando sentir el dolor... ... pero no sucedió nada.

—Jaja ja—Aro soltó una risotada, y miró a Bella con asombro e incredulidad— eres un diamante solo falta pulirte un poco—dijo sonriendo— no te gustaría unirte a nosotros.

—No gracias, y si no fuera la molestia me gustaría volver con mi familia—dijo Bella con calma, la sonrisa de Aro se rompió por un segundo tanto que creía que me lo había imaginado.

—Que voy a hacer con vosotros—dijo suspirando— sabes que esto difícil joven Bella... que descortés no te gustaría quedarte con nosotros Edward— me dio ganas responder que no quería ser el postre o mejor dicho, plato de entrada, un pequeño snack.

Fue Cayo, el vampiro de pelo blanco, quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Cayó a Aro. La voz de aquél, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro, era rotunda

—Cayo tu no has visto lo que yo he visto, pero el joven Edward tiene una gran percepción de lo que gente piensa, es como si leyera la mentes, un… un alguien que promete algún don puedo estar seguro

—Unirse o morir—dijo ella con dicen su voz sonaba molesta— es única opción que tenemos, pues que buenas leyes tienen Aro—dijo mordacidad Aro la miro tristeza.

—A menos que... —intervino Aro, que parecía muy contrariado por el giro que había tomado la conversación—. A menos que, ¿albergas el propósito de concederle la inmortalidad?

Bella frunció los labios y vaciló durante unos instantes antes de responder:

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

Aro sonrió, feliz de nuevo.

—Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa y darle a mi amigo Carlisle recuerdos de mi parte —su expresión se volvió más dubitativa—. Pero me temo que tendrías que decirlo en serio y comprometerte.

Bella me miró por un segundo, negó a lo que Aro suspiró con tristeza verdadera, no por mí, pero lo más seguro por que se perdería un don como el de Bella.

—Quiero hacerlo—dije decidido.

—No—me quede sorprendido viendo a Bella, por su comportamiento hasta como se ponía cuando hablamos sobre mi futuro…

Quizás ella no me amara como para querer ahora estar realmente conmigo, quizás ella me olvido así que, eso era doloroso hice una mueca de dolor al pensar eso

—Si… me uno a ustedes puedo canalizar la seguridad de Edward—dijo Bella.

—Eso sería genial joven Bella—dijo emocionadísimo como si fuera un niño una dulcería.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo Bella, piensa en tu familia… en Carlisle—dije mirándola con horror. Al darse cuanta en que había metido a bella en este pozo del infierno solo por mi estupidez, ella me dirigió una mirada de dolor cuando escucho el nombre Carlisle— por favor no lo hagas, quiero transforme, lo quiero hacerlo—Aro parecía indeciso… tenía la intuición que la razón para no rechazarme era porque así podría tener dos dones.

—Es tu decisión querida Bella—dijo Aro después de un segundo— tú lo decides

—… Yo no puedo hacerte esto—dijo Bella con un suspiro sus ojos lucían dolido como si fueran a llorar, se veía tan vulnerable.

Hubo un silencio donde pude notar la mirada de Cayo sonriendo y feliz, vería un gran espectáculo, entonces esto era todo, yo había condenado a Bella esto, porque sabía que ella era capaz solo para que tuviera una maldita vida humana.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo—miré hacia atrás vi Carlisle que está siendo escoltado con otros dos vampiros, su mirada era seria, —si mi hija—dijo recalcando la palabra — no puede hacerlo, yo lo haré… No se ha roto ninguna ley Aro, Edward se va a trasformar—dijo sonriendo al final con una sonrisa tensa.

—Carlisle amigo mío—Aro, lucia parecía en verdad que se alegraba de verlo, se acercó a Carlisle. Bella lucia con pánico, Aro le tomo la mano cerró los ojos con expresión de concentración, cuando las abrió, miró a Bella de nuevo— nunca había visto alguien tan fuerte como para salir del estado… también eres mujer fabulosa a que su autocontrol supera el Carlisle del principio —se dirigió a Carlisle—debes sentirte muy orgulloso de tu hija.

—Es mi gran orgullo Aro—dijo acercándose a Bella— como ya te he dicho no rompimos la ley Edward ha venido para quedarse en la inmortalidad— como puedes ver mi decisión con la de Edward es verídica, ya lo comprobaste—Carlisle seguía siendo amable.

—Si es cierto estás dispuesto… como también tiene un gran percepción… parece que te destacas por tener a hijos con potencial Carlisle amigo mío—dijo sonriendo

—… Siento que mi visita sea corta, pero debemos marchar—Carlisle puso su mano en los hombros de Bella en forma de protección.

—Aro—dijo Cayo con una voz descantada y frustrada algo que compartía con Jane.

—Tranquilízate, Cayo hermano—dijo para tranquilizarlo— imaginas la posibilidades, ellos no han decidido unirse a nosotros—dijo mirando a Bella— pero sí que alguna vez ellos lo pueden hacer, no hay que perder la esperanza… claro al menos que Carlisle no lo permita—dijo mirando Carlisle.

—Ellos son libres de hacer lo que se les plazca, pero como en momento has visto los recuerdos de que tengo de mi familia, debes saber… que su alimentación se acerca no quiero que mi hija vea o experimente estos acontecimiento, menos para Edward que no tiene idea lo que puede pasar.

—En tal caso, ¿somos libres de irnos ahora? —Bella parecía darse de cuenta que es lo que pasaba, pero me había perdido en cuanto eso, especialmente por el comportamiento de Bella que había puesto tensa al mismo tiempo triste, parecía tener algo de molestia.

—Sí, sí —contestó Aro en tono agradable—, pero, por favor, visitarnos de nuevo. ¡Ha sido absolutamente apasionante!

—Nosotros también os visitaremos para cerciorarnos de que la habéis transformado en uno de los nuestros —prometió Cayo, que de pronto tenía los ojos entrecerrados como la mirada soñolienta de un lagarto con pesados párpados—. Si yo estuviera en vuestro lugar, no lo demoraría demasiado. No ofrecemos segundas oportunidades.

La mandíbula de Bella se tensó, pero asintió una sola vez. Cayo esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y se deslizó hacia donde Marcó permanecía sentado, inmóvil e indiferente.

Félix gimió.

—Ah, Félix, paciencia —Aro sonrió divertido—. Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro.

—Mmm —la voz de Carlisle tenía un tono incisivo—. En tal caso, quizá convendría que nos marchemos cuanto antes.

—Sí —coincidió Aro—. Es una buena idea. Los accidentes ocurren. Por favor, si no os importa, esperar abajo hasta que se haga de noche.

—Por supuesto —espetó Bella mientras yo me acongojaba ante la perspectiva de esperar al final del día antes de poder escapar.

—Gracias Aro. —Dijo Carlisle avanzado y guiando a Bella hacia la puertas enormes.

—Nos volveremos a ver amigo Carlisle—dijo Aro sonriendo mientras nos alejamos— tienes una gran familia, bastante… prometedora, cuídense queridos amigos.

Carlisle nos arrastró a su lado enseguida. Bella se situó al otro costado con gesto severo.

—Tendríamos que haber salido antes —murmuró.

Alcé los ojos para mirarla, pero sólo parecía disgustada. Fue entonces cuando distinguí el murmullo de voces —voces ásperas y enérgicas.

—Vaya, esto es inusual —dijo un hombre con voz resonante.

—Y tan medieval —respondió efusivamente una voz femenina desagradable y estridente.

Un gentío estaba cruzando la portezuela hasta atestar la pequeña estancia de piedra. Demetri nos indicó mediante señas que dejáramos paso. Pegamos la espalda contra el muro helado para permitirles cruzar.

La pareja que encabezaba el grupo, americanos a juzgar por el acento, miraban a su alrededor y evaluaban cuanto veían. Otros estudiaban el marco como simples turistas. Unos pocos tomaron fotografías. Los demás parecían desconcertados, como si la historia que les hubiera conducido hasta aquella habitación hubiera dejado de tener sentido. Me fijé en una mujer menuda de tez oscura. Llevaba un rosario alrededor del cuello y sujetaba con fuerza la cruz que llevaba en la mano. Caminaba más despacio que los demás. De vez en cuando tocaba a alguien y le preguntaba algo en un idioma desconocido. Nadie parecía comprenderla y el pánico de su voz aumentaba sin cesar.

Bella se detuvo abruptamente miró con los ojos cristalizados con enojo lo que Carlisle solo suspiro, la arrastró un par de veces para que caminara.

—No podemos hacer nada—dijo Carlisle en su oído como advirtiéndole Bella bajó la cabeza volvió a mirar la mujer que parecía cada vez más nerviosa—hija…

Carlisle acercó a Bella a su pecho para calmarla. Lo que Bella agradeció de manera silenciosa se separó un segundo, para tomarme la mano y arrastrarme toda prisa en dirección a la puerta en cuanto hubo el más mínimo resquicio. Yo noté la expresión horrorizada de mis facciones y cómo los ojos se me iban llenando de lágrimas.

La ampulosa entrada estaba en silencio a excepción de una mujer guapísima de figura escultural. Nos miró con curiosidad, sobre todo a mí.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hedí —la saludó Demetri a nuestras espaldas.

Ella sonrió con aire ausente. Me recordó a Rosalie, aunque no se parecieran en nada, porque también poseía una belleza excepcional e inolvidable. No era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Heidi vestía para realzar su belleza. La más pequeña de las minifaldas dejaba al descubierto unas piernas sorprendentemente esbeltas, cuya piel blanca quedaba oscurecida por las medias. Llevaba un top de mangas largas y cuello alto, pero extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo, de vinilo rojo. Su melena de color caoba era lustrosa y tenía en los ojos una tonalidad violeta muy extraña, el color que podría resultar al poner unas lentes de contacto azules sobre una pupila de color rojo.

—Demetri —respondió con voz sedosa mientras sus ojos iban de mi rostro.

—Buena pesca —la felicitó el aludido, y de pronto comprendí la finalidad del llamativo atuendo que lucía. No sólo era la pescadora, sino también el cebo.

—Gracias —exhibió una sonrisa apabullante—. ¿No vienes?

—En un minuto. Guárdame algunos.

Heidi asintió y se agachó para atravesar la puerta después de dirigirle una última mirada de curiosidad.

Bella marcó un paso que me obligaba a ir corriendo para no rezagarse, pero a pesar de todo no pudimos cruzar la orina ornamentada puerta que había al final del corredor antes de que comenzaran los gritos.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	22. Huida

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Huida.**

Necesite un momento para calmarme. Carlisle se encargó de controlar mi estado de pánico, me había calmado rápido, lo que Carlisle me felicito un par de veces, la recepcionista miraba con curiosidad. Me senté en el sillón, fue cuando pude notar a Bella que estaba sentado en otro rincón tenía su cabeza en sus rodillas, tuvo que pasar un momento para darme cuenta que Bella también estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, porque temblaba, si no estuviera lo suficiente cerca no hubiera notado los sollozos que estaba produciendo, Charlie la abrazo como lo haría un padre si ve a su hija llorado por un golpe la mecer por unos minuto lo que tuve acercarse notar que sus ojos estaban cristalizados y lucían horrorizados.

—Toda esa gente... —hipeo.

—Lo sé —susurró él.

—Es horrible.

—Sí, lo es. Habría deseado que no hubieras tenido que ser testigo de esto.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho frío y suspiró largamente mientras se acurrucaba más a Carlisle.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó una voz en tono educado. Era Gianna, que se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Carlisle con una mirada que intentaba mostrar empatía, una mirada profesional y cercana a la vez. Al parecer, no le preocupaba tener el rostro a centímetros de un vampiro. O bien se encontraba en una total ignorancia o era muy buena en lo suyo.

—No —contestó Carlisle con amabilidad— pero gracias.

Ella asintió, sonrió y después desapareció.

Esperé a que se hubiera alejado lo bastante como para que no pudiera escucharme.

—¿Sabe ella lo que sucede aquí? —inquirí con voz baja y ronca. Empezaba a tranquilizarme y mi respiración se fue normalizando.

—Sí, lo sabe todo —contestó bella en el pecho de Carlisle para después mirarme con una sonrisa más calma.

—¿Sabe también que algún día pueden matarla?

—Es consciente de que existe esa posibilidad —aquello me sorprendió. El rostro de Bella era inescrutable—. Alberga la esperanza de que decidan quedársela.

Sentí que la sangre huía de mi rostro.

—¿Quiere convertirse en una de ellas?

Carlisle asintió esta vez y clavó los ojos en mi cara a la espera de mi reacción.

Me estremecí.

—¿Cómo puede querer eso? —susurré más para mí mismo que buscando realmente una respuesta—. ¿Cómo puede ver a esa gente desfilar al interior de esa habitación espantosa y querer formar parte de eso?

Bella no contestó, pero su rostro se crispó en respuesta a algo que yo había dicho.

Carlisle se había ido para conseguir un auto cuando el sol bajara. Había dejado a mí a Bella solos. No había me había acercado porque Bella parecía sumida a sus pensamiento, pero entonces la escuche a sollozar.

—Ay, Edward —comenzó a saltar las lágrimas y al poco también comenzó a gimotear.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? —me pregunte todavía lleno de ansiedad mientras me acercaba, y daba amables golpecitos en la espalda.

Enlazo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿No es de locos sentirse feliz justo en este momento? —Me pregunté. La voz se le quebró dos veces.

La apreté con fuerza a pesar de que me costaba respirar. Aun con el juego en mi pecho ya curado y sanado.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres —murmure—, pero nos sobran razones para ser felices. La primera es que seguimos vivos.

—Sí —convino—. Ésa es una excelente razón.

—Y juntos —musite maravillado. Su aroma era tan dulce que hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

Ella se limitó a sentir, aunque parecía titubear en hacerlo.

—Y, con un poco de suerte, todavía estaremos vivos mañana.

—Eso espero—dije con preocupación.

—Las perspectivas son buenas —me aseguró Carlisle. Haciéndome sobresaltar, no lo había notado en qué momento había llegado, pero tenía revista en la mano no parecía ponernos demasiado atención—Alice dijo llegaríamos bien.

Bella me devolvió la mirada, con sus suaves ojos oscuros y resultó fácil. Y así lo hice.

Recorrió mis ojeras con la punta de los dedos.

—Pareces muy cansado.

—Y tú sedienta —le repliqué en un susurro mientras estudiaba las marcas moradas debajo de sus pupilas negras.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo sentarme con Carlisle —le ofrecí, aunque a regañadientes; preferiría que me matara en ese instante antes que moverme un centímetro de donde estaba.

—No seas ridículo —suspiró; su aliento dulce me acarició la cara—. Nunca he controlado más esa parte de mi naturaleza que en este momento.

Tenía miles de preguntas para ella. Una de ellas pugnaba por salir ahora de mis labios, pero me mordí la lengua. No quería echar a perder el momento, aunque fuera imperfecto, así, en una habitación que me ponía enferma, bajo la mirada de una mujer que deseaba convertirse en un monstruo.

—Tengo una pregunta—dijo Bella mirando hacia Carlisle, levanto la mirada al notar a Bella que tenía una pisca de curiosidad, sonrió.

—Pregunta—dijo con diversión como si todo lo malo ya hubiera pasado.

—¿Y qué era toda esa cháchara sobre cantantes? —preguntó Bella en un momento determinado.

—La tua cantante—señale con diversión lo que Carlisle se rio.

—Sí, eso —afirmó Bella y yo me concentré por un momento. Ya puestos, también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Ellos tienen un nombre para alguien que huele del modo que Edward huele para ti. La llaman «mi cantante», porque su sangre canta para ti.

Bella se rio me miró de manera divertida parecía querer decir algo, pero después suspiro, no dijo nada a lo que fruncí el ceño, porque Bella lucía… tan distante.

Toque su mejilla tan dura como un roca y la delinee, cuanto la amaba, esto lo único que me había ello había sido para lastimarnos ambos y puntos de morir, para mí una vida sin ella no tenía sentido de que me servía todo esto, la amaba tanto que no importaba condenar mi alma. Bella tocó mi mano me abrazo ocultado su rostro en mi pecho sabía que no podía protegerla porque mi cuerpo humano era débil sin protección.

Aun así me agradaba que Bella, se sintiera bien en mis brazos noté como su cuerpo duro se relajaba, tuve sus respiración en mi cuello enseguida.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, debes en cuando notaba como Carlisle hablaba a Bellas sobre como saldrían de aquí conmigo, lo que bella sugirió que podría robar un auto, mire a Bella algo sorprendido. Carlisle se entre cerro el entrecejo.

—Si, hablando de robos… espero que me puedas explicar por qué robaste ese auto amarillo—dijo alzando un ceja, Bella se rio con nerviosismo.

—No podría entrar a volterra sin uno, estaba soleado seguro pasaría a ser como una gran bola brillante, tranquilo está con su dueño.

—Hablaremos de esto al regreso—dijo con una voz severa, parecida cuando mamá me castigaba.

Me mantuve despierto lo más que pude, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto no esperaba todo esto, pero sabía que me lo merecía, Bella fue prácticamente arrebatada de mí, Esme la abrazo como si en cualquier forma alguien la fuera a lastimar, como si todo el mundo quisiera lastimar a su bebé, parecía sollozar y decir gracias a dios. Me sentí como un intruso lo que podía estás seguro de que para él lo resto lo era, Emmett fue el siguiente en abrazar a Bella como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Nunca, pero nunca más lo vuelvas hacer—dijo en forma de regaño, pero la volvió abrazar.

—Lo siento mamá—dijo con vergüenza.

No había escuchado demasiado de lo que decían, pero era llevado por Carlisle alguna veces. En auto me senté al lado ella. Su familia se había mantenida callada. No habían dicho mucho. Pero los trazo en me encontraba en la inconsciencia me daban un indicio que la familia Cullen no estaba feliz conmigo. Podía notar grades olas de hostilidades proviniendo de Rosalie, como disgusto de Carlisle.

No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero sentí como me arrastraban algo inconsciente. Hasta que escuche la voz de papá.

—Gracias Bella, no sé cómo agradecerte. Realmente este imbécil no te merece—me parecía que escuchaba a papá—ya hablaremos—dijo en forma de gruñido— espero que no tengas problemas con tus padres.

—Un poco—dijo Bella con un suspiro — pero no se preocupen no pesará más que un castigo.

Cuando Bella intento dejarme junto mi padre entre pánico, aún no había dicho nada. Todavía no me había disculpado.

—No—dije sujetándola con fuerza.

—No estaré tan lejos—susurro. Ayudo a mi padre llevarme a mi habitación. Aunque yo sabía que ella podía llevarme con una sola mano. Ni sudaría.

Mis ojos sólo aguantaron abiertos hasta que toque mi cama. La última cosa que sentí fueron las manos frías de Bella mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	23. la verdad

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**La verdad**

**Pov bella**

Edward durmió como catorce horas, lo que su padre había estado entrando a la habitación, asegurándose que el estuviera, sabía que se le venía un gran castigo, no porque se había ido de pinta a Italia. Aunque también contaba, sino porque durante su estadía en Londres había reprobado todas las materias, prácticamente no tenía opción en Londres a volver, quizás podía terminar su estudios en Forks, aunque eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lo que había pasado en Italia no había sido más que una acto de culpa Edward, no me amaba no era lo suficiente buena para él.

El padre de Edward de verdad que estaba molesto, hasta había hablado con volver a chicago, o peor meterlo a una escuela militar, hice una mueca, estaba en closet escuchando todo lo que señor Masen hablan.

—Sabe … creo que lo pensaré—dijo después de un suspiro cuando habla con una escuela militar— creo que solo… Es una etapa de rebeldía espero hablar con él y solucionar las cosas—dijo dejando el teléfono al lado, lo que después susurro— que voy a hacer contigo Edward.

Me empecé a sentir mal de solo saber que el señor Masen se sentía a así, que estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo, lo que había sido gran parte mi culpa no era para menos.

Eso me hizo pensar como se había sentido todo mi familia sabiendo que había dado por sentado que yo me iba morir.

Edward empezó a quejarse como cuando se está a punto de despertar, se movió para después suspiro se sentó en su cama sin notarme todavía.

—Maldición—dijo frotándose los ojos para después mirara hacia la ventana… sentía extraño, era comer ver a un cuerpo sin alma, no había nada ahí solo tristeza se volvió a recostar en la cama mirando, hacia arriba en estado ausente. Sin querer me viví por el nerviosismo, evitando que levantara su cara, me miró fijamente, lucía algo desconcertado.

—Te he asustado— pregunté con ansiedad.

Me fue acercando, hasta poder sentarme en su cama.

—Mierda—dijo desconcertado, lo que cuando me vio su mirada paso a una disculpa, no pude evitar sonreír, Edward siempre sería un caballero sin importar cómo.

—Que pasa Edward—frunció el ceño con tristeza pensando que quizás él no quería verme, al final el ya no me necesitaba no tenía por qué forzarlo a estar conmigo.

—Estoy muerto no es cierto—dijo cargada de ansiedad— los Vulturis me mataron.

—No, no estás muerto Edward—dije moviendo la cabeza— creo que me has confundido con una pesadilla, lo que no puedo entender por qué crees que estas en infierno, te has encargo de ser el Jack el destripador durante tu estadía en Inglaterra—dije haciendo una broma.

—Claro que no—dijo molesto— si hiciera eso no podría tener el privilegio de estar contigo.

—Creí que habías dicho que no se podías estar con alguien no podías avanzar—dije de forma sarcástica**.**

El suspiro parecía pensar, por mucho tiempo no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero yo me dedique a haber cómo estaba, más delgado, sus ojeras eran muestra que no había dormido nada durante varios días. De manera correcta.

—Entonces… —dijo esperando un segundo— todo pasó de verdad.

—Eso depende—dije sentándome en su cama sonriendo— si te refieres que casi nos masacran en Italia entonces sí.

—Vaya … papá me va a matar—dijo algo asustado—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Duerme—dije mirando la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana exactamente, —deberías saber que te estoy metiendo en problemas, que tenías prohibido las visitas…. Aunque no si entro en ese régimen, pero al menos la intención es lo cuenta.

—Papa nunca te prohíbe nada—dijo riendo con diversión— te adora…

—Entonces qué le vas a dejar a tu padre—dije para cambiar de tema.

—Que quieres decir.

—La historia que le vas a decirle al señor Masen sobre tu desaparición de Londres.

—Bueno albergaba la esperanza que me pudieras ayudar un poco— dijo haciendo muecas.

—Mmm lo siento, no se ocurre nada—dije incapaz de pensar algo nuevo.

—Ya veo—susurro.

—Que has hecho durante antes que casi nos masacré en Italia—dije manteniéndolo hablando lo que parecía que ese tema no quería tocarlo porque hizo una mueca, se puso tenso.

—Nada realmente…

Suspire me levanté ya estaba haciendo esto más doloroso, yo sería después la que tendría que recoger mi corazón con una cucharita, no quería seguir forzando mi corazón, ya podía sentir como la abertura se hacía cada vez más presente, había superado con todo pronóstico mis heridas, pero eso no me hacía más fuerte me sentía que si me decían algo me rompería, no era fuerte era solo que había prendido sobrellevar el dolor cada vez más.

—Adónde vas—dijo lleno de pánico en su voz, me volví frunciendo el ceño por su voz, esa no debería ser la voz de alguien no sentía nada más que aprecio— Bella no te vayas— sentó en la cama, para hacer que sentara a su lado— tengo que hablar contigo.

—Está bien—dije viéndolo a los ojos.

Dudo, su rostro se debatía entre el miedo y la culpa.

—Yo te debo una disculpa—inspiró aire por su pulmones—no, mentira te debo mucho más, yo… Sabía que estarías mejor sin mí, que era un humano que me había metido con tu familia. Lo había estropeado todo lo que habías construido tu Carlisle, por mi vulnerabilidad —sus palabras iba con demasiada intensidad tanto que a veces las repita, era claro que está nervioso era una característica cuando lo hacía— tenía miedo que algún día me odiaras por arruinar todo, pero no me puse a pensar que ya tenía lastimado mucho con lo de James, ahora vuelvo a poner a tu familia en problemas y no tengo como disculparme por todo el daño que te hecho.

—Para, para—le interrumpí.

Me miró con ojos llenos de sufrimiento y yo procuré elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que le liberaran de la obligación que se había creado y que le estaba causando tanto dolor. Eran palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar. No sabía si sería capaz de decirlas sin romperme en pedazos, pero yo quería hacerlo bien. No deseaba convertirme en una fuente de culpa y angustia en su vida. Él tenía que ser feliz, y no me importaba qué precio hubiera de pagar yo.

En realidad, había albergado la esperanza de no verme en la obligación de sacar a colación esto en nuestra última conversación. Sólo iba a conseguir que todo terminará mucho antes.

—Edward —comencé. Su nombre me quemó la garganta un poco mientras lo pronunciaba. Podía sentir aún el espectro de mi agujero en el pecho, a la espera de reabrirse en toda su extensión en cuanto él se marchará. No tenía nada claro cómo iba a conseguir sobrevivir esta vez—, esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa... culpa... gobierne tu vida. No tienes por qué asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que me han ocurrido aquí. Nada de esto ha sucedido por tu causa, sólo es parte de las cosas que me suelen pasar a mí en la vida. Así que si algún vampiro me quiere matar o no es cosa tuya asumir la culpa. No tienes por qué salir corriendo hacia Italia porque te sientas mal por no haberme salvado. Incluso si yo hubiera muerto, ésa habría sido mi elección y, desde luego, no tu responsabilidad. Sé que está en tu... naturaleza el cargar con las culpas de todo, pero de verdad... ¡no tienes por qué llevarlo hasta ese extremo! Es de lo más irresponsable por tu parte no haber pensado en tu padre, el ya perdió a su madre.

Estaba a punto de perderlo. Hice una pausa para respirar profundamente con la esperanza de que eso me calmara. Tenía que liberarle. Debía asegurarme de que esto no volviera a ocurrir otra vez.

—Isabella Marie Cullen —susurró él, mientras le cruzaba por el rostro la más extraña de las expresiones. Parecía haberse vuelto loco—, pero ¿tú te crees que le pedí a los Vulturis que me mataran porque me sentía culpable?

Sentí cómo afloraba a mi rostro la más absoluta incomprensión.

—¿Ah, no?

—Me sentía culpable, de una forma muy intensa. Más de lo que tú podrías llegar a comprender.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo.

—Bella, me marché con los Vulturis porque pensé que habías muerto —dijo con miel en la voz pero con rabia en los ojos—. Incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte... —se estremeció al pronunciar la última palabra—. Me hubiera ido a Italia aunque no hubiera ocurrido por culpa mía. Es obvio que debería haber sido más cuidadoso, tendría que haberle preguntado más a mi padre directamente.

—Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo —dije—, y ése es el punto más importante de la cuestión: ¿y qué?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Y qué pasaba si yo había muerto?

Me miró dudando durante un momento muy largo antes de contestar.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

—Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho.

Claro que me acordaba... incluyendo las palabras que negaban todo lo anterior.

Rozó con la yema de su cálido dedo mi labio inferior.

—Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido —cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con media sonrisa en su rostro hermoso, y no era una sonrisa feliz—. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad. Bella, yo te amo.

—Estoy... —la cabeza me dio vueltas mientras buscaba la expresión adecuada—. Estoy hecha un lío —ésa iba bien, ya que no les encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos con una mirada seria y honesta.

—Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo.

Me quedé helada, y los músculos se me contrajeron como si hubiera sufrido un golpe. La línea que marcaba el agujero de mi pecho se estremeció y el dolor que me produjo me dejó sin aliento.

Me sacudió por los hombros, intentando relajar mi rígida postura.

—¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, tuvo que hacerlo.

Esperé, todavía paralizada.

—Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dijiste adiós...

No podía permitirme el recordarlo. Luché por mantenerme en el momento presente. Edward susurró:

—No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu existencia. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomarías si pensabas que me había marchado.

—Una ruptura limpia —susurré a través de los labios inmóviles.

—Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo egoísta que soy. Mentí para conocieras alguien que en verdad te merezca, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

» Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

Yo no contesté. Estaba demasiado paralizada para darle forma a una respuesta racional.

—Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

Seguía helada. Sus palabras me parecían incomprensibles, porque eran imposibles.

Me sacudió el hombro otra vez, sin fuerza, ya que estaba como escultura de hielo sin moverme

—Bella —suspiró—. ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando!

En ese momento rompí a llorar. Las lágrimas me anegaron los ojos, los desbordaron y me inundaron las mejillas. Me trasforme en humana en toda extensión, no dolió como la primera vez, tampoco cuando corría en volterra, era más como un cosquilleo molesto que me atravesó en cuerpo.

—Esto no puedo ser cierto —sollocé—. Estas mintiendo...

—Eres imposible —comentó y soltó una carcajada breve, seca y frustrada—. ¿De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias. Sentí como si una parte de mi se rompiera, cuando pronuncié esa palabras.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo desde las comisuras de mis ojos.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —susurró, con el rostro aún más triste de lo habitual—. Puedo verlo incluso con esta luz. ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

—Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras —le expliqué, y la voz se me quebró dos veces—. Siempre lo he sabido. Cuando dijiste que no podías avanzar conmigo, sabía que era verdad, jamás voy a poder darte una familia… una vida.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se le endureció la mandíbula.

—Te probaré que no me interesan esa cosas —me prometió.

Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus dos manos, ignorando mis esfuerzos cuando intenté volver la cabeza hacia otro lado. Era humana Edward era más fuerte que yo, en este momento.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —susurré.

Se detuvo con los labios a unos centímetros de los míos.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió. Su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

—Cuando te vayas otra vez, ya va a ser suficientemente duro sin esto. Intento, realmente lo estoy intento, seguir con mi vida, recuperar los pocos trozos que me quedan para ser feliz, y se ases esto, voy a tener que comenzar de nuevo. Y quizás no lo logre.

Retrocedió unos centímetros para examinar mi rostro.

—Ayer, cuando te toqué, estabas tan... vacilante, tan cautelosa. Y todo sigue igual. Necesito saber por qué. ¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? ¿Es porque has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso sería... bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; sólo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes? —murmuró.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es ésa?

—Limítate a contestarla, por favor.

Le miré con aspecto enigmático durante un rato.

—Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

—Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

En ese momento, su boca estuvo sobre la mía y no pude evitarle. Mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo en cuanto se encontraron nuestros labios. Este beso no fue tan cuidadoso como los otros que yo prevenía, ahora era humana no me había controlado, lo cual me venía la mar de bien. Si luego iba a tener que pagar un precio por él, lo menos que podía hacer era sacarle todo el jugo posible.

Así que le devolví el beso con el corazón latiendome a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras mi respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y mis manos se movían avariciosas por su rostro. Noté su cuerpo de esta contra cada curva del mío y me sentí muy contenta de que no me hubiera escuchado, porque no había pena en el mundo que justificara que me perdiera esto.

Sus manos memorizaron mi cara, tal como lo estaban haciendo las mías y durante los segundos escasos que sus labios estuvieron libres, murmuró mi nombre.

Se apartó cuando empezamos perder aire, sólo para poner su oído contra mi corazón.

Yo me quedé quieta allí, aturdida, esperando a que los jadeos se ralentizaran y desaparecieran.

—A propósito —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. No voy a dejarte.

No le respondí, y él pareció percibir el escepticismo en mi silencio.

Alzó su rostro hasta trabar su mirada en la mía.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Al menos no sin ti —añadió con más seriedad—. Sólo te dejé porque quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de conocer alguien de verdad que te mereciera, y tu familia no se siguiera separándose por mi culpa. Me daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre atento y con miedo a protegerme, destruyendo todo lo que había construido, haciendo su vida miserable. Así que tuve que intentarlo. Debía hacer algo, y me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Sólo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera... o necesite. Todo lo que yo quiero o necesito es estar contigo y sé que nunca volveré a tener fuerzas suficientes para marcharme otra vez.

—No me prometas nada —mascullé. Si me permitía concebir esperanzas y luego terminaban en nada... eso me mataría. Todos esos vampiros sin piedad no habían sido capaces de acabar conmigo, pero la esperanza haría el trabajo mucho mejor. Alice tenía razón ya había hecho la esperanza me podía terminar de matar.

La ira brilló metálica en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo ahora?

—No. No me estás mintiendo —sacudí la cabeza, intentando pensar en el asunto de forma coherente. Quería examinar la hipótesis de que él me quería, pero sin dejar de ser objetiva, casi de modo clínico, para no caer en la trampa de la esperanza—. Realmente lo crees... ahora, pero ¿qué pasará mañana cuando pienses en todas esas razones que has mencionado en primer lugar? ¿O el próximo mes, cuando Jasper intente atacarte?

Se estremeció.

Recordé otra vez aquellos últimos días antes de que él me dejara, intentando mirarlos desde el punto de vista de lo que me estaba contando ahora. Con esta nueva perspectiva, sus inquietantes y fríos silencios de entonces adquirían un significado diferente si me hacía a la idea de que me había dejado amándome, que me había dejado por mi bien.

—No es como si hubieras cambiado de idea al respecto, ¿a qué no? —adiviné—. Terminarás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto.

—No soy tan fuerte como tú pareces creer —comentó él—. Lo que estaba bien o mal había dejado de tener importancia para mí; pensaba regresar de todas maneras. Ya no podía estar lejos di ti, no era más algo vacío. Por eso llame a tu casa, no podía soportarlo. No más… Antes de que papá me dijera lo que te paso, yo ya intentaba sobrevivir como podía de una semana a otra, a veces sólo de un día para otro. Luchaba por pasar como pudiera cada hora. Nada más era cuestión de tiempo, y no quedaba ya mucho, que apareciera en tu casa de rodillas y te suplicara que me dejaras volver. Estaré encantado de suplicártelo si así lo quieres.

Hice una mueca.

—Habla en serio, por favor.

—Lo estoy haciendo —insistió con la mirada resplandeciente ahora—. ¿Querrás hacerme el favor de escuchar mis palabras? ¿Me dejarás que intente explicarte cuánto significas para mí?

Esperó, estudiando mi rostro mientras hablaba para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando de verdad.

—Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna, una vida humana nada como adolescente, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

Quería creerle, pero lo que estaba describiendo era mi vida sin él y no al revés.

—Se te acostumbrarán los ojos —farfullé.

—Ése es justo el problema, no pueden.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus distracciones humanas?

Se rió sin traza de alegría.

—Eso fue parte de la mentira, mi amor. No había distracción posible ante la... agonía. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar, como si hubiera dejado todo lo que tengo dentro aquí, contigo.

—Qué divertido —murmuré.

Enarcó una ceja perfecta.

—¿Divertido?

—En realidad debería decir extraño, porque parece que describieras cómo me he sentido yo. También notaba que me faltaban piezas por dentro. No he sido capaz de respirar a fondo desde hace mucho tiempo —llené los pulmones, disfrutando casi lujuriosamente de la sensación—. Y el corazón... Creí que lo había perdido definitivamente.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó el oído otra vez sobre mi corazón. Apreté la mejilla contra su pelo, sentí su textura en mi piel y aspiré su delicioso perfume.

—En que piensas— pregunte curiosa. Aunque también pregunte para distraerme, y no dejar que las esperanzas se apoderaran de mí.

—Tengo un problema—dijo haciendo que me preocupara, causando como las esperanza se agrietaban de poco. —hay otros que vendan por mi—dijo recordándome a los Vulturis hizo una pausa.

**Pov Edward.**

—Los Vulturis no son un problema—dijo Bella suspirando aliviada.

—Por qué ellos no te preocupan—dije incrédulo que Bella luciera muy calmada cuando ella era de las que se preocupaba por todo.

—Bueno, tenemos bastante tiempo para pensarlo. El tiempo tiene un significado muy distinto para ellos y para ti, o incluso para mí. Ellos cuentan los años como tú los días. No me sorprendería que hubieran cumplido los treinta antes de que volvieran a acordarse de ti —añadió en tono ligero.

El horror me invadió.

Treinta

—Piensas transformarme a los treinta —dije incrédulo lo que Bella frunció el ceño cuando dije eso.

—No, no pienso transformarte Edward, no obligadamente—señaló— no por los Vulturis.

—Entonces me dejaras envejecer, muy bonito.

—Si eso voy a hacer, no quiero transformarte, no con esta carga en tus hombros, no quiero que sea de manera forzada, Edward, lo que pasó en Italia solo casi como ponerte una pistola en la cabeza para aceptaras.

—Yo… porque—dije incapaz de terminar y si de verdad Bella no me quisiera por toda la eternidad, quizás era demasiado tiempo para ella, estar conmigo.

—Sí—dijo apuntándome a terminar, sin embargo le pregunte algo que para mí era también difícil.

—Pero que pasara cuando me vea como tu padre, o peor tu abuelo.

—Eso es un título que a Carlisle no le puedes quitar.

—Se seria por favor Bella.

—Eso no me importa—dijo tomando mi mano— para mí siempre serás la persona más guapa del mundo Edward. claro si—dijo agarrando la cabeza después mírame con el rostro triste— si te haces mayor que mí, necesitará algo más. Lo comprenderá Edward no me voy a interferir en tu vida, me alejare cuanto lo digas.

Si bien cuando le estaba contando a Bella como me había sentido lejos de ella, era humana. Bella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, sus ojos de se veía oscuros, por la oscuridad pero aun seguí siendo mi Bella.

—No quiero, otra cosa en mi vida que no seas tú, Bella—dije tomando su mano con más firmeza para quitarles esa ideas tontas que yo mismo había puesto— pero te das cuenta de que algún día moriré.

—Si, también lo sé, hice un acuerdo con papá, —dijo suspirando como si pensara otras cosas. — cuando tu no estés, el acabara conmigo.

—Bella esto es enfermizo—dije negando con la cabeza.

—Edward del primer momento que acepte que te amaba supe que no vivirás lo suficiente como yo quisiera, y mi familia lo sabe … Si te incomoda sus reacciones no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Alto—dije negando con la cabeza— recuerdas a los Vulturis verdad, no puedo permanecer como humano por mucho tiempo, si tu no me transformas me mataran.

—no lo olvidarán—dijo algo frustrada— pero

—Pero…

—Tengo unos planes que nos ayudarán, no causarán problemas a mis padres y hermanos.

—Planes que me siguen manteniendo humano, verdad.

—Si, por supuesto.

La miré por largo momento hasta que retorcí un poco para levantarme y buscar mis zapatos.

—Quieres que me vaya—dijo con la voz dolida, hice una mueca de fastidio hacia mí, es que siempre tengo lastimarla.

—No—dije serio— el que se va soy yo.

—Puedo saber adónde y hasta esta hora, tu padre se va a molestar, va a volver a pensar en meterte a una escuela militar—dijo haciendo una mueca, la cual me maldije. Mi padre seguro estaba pensando eso, o peor en una escuela de curas.

—Voy a tu casa—dije poniéndome el primer zapato— en Coche.

—Eso puede despertarlo—dijo no muy segura, ya que mi auto hacia poco ruido.

—Bueno, sí, pero ya no me importa—dije caminado hacia la puerta, pero bella ya estaba ahí, la mire con reto, y mire hacia la ventana, no había muchas piedras abajo, estaba seguro de que mi padre había mantenido el césped larguísimo, sin contar.

—Bien te llevo—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hizo una meca dolor cuando su rostro volvió al de mármol, ojos negros por no haber cazado.

—Si quieres—dije agradecido internamente… seguro que llegar con Bella me ayudaría cuando me vieran sus hermanos, Carlisle era amable, pero era simplemente porque no quería lastimarla Bella, pero Emmett y Jasper era otro costal—ya que debes estar, esto se relaciona también contigo.

—Puedo saber por qué.

—Esto no solo es contigo—dije severamente—no dejare que cometas una estupidez como dejar a tu familia atrás, ya he lastimado, como permitir que vuelva a suceder, ellos también deben elegir.

—Elegir qué—dije sorprendida.

—Sobre mi transformación, lo haré por votación.

* * *

Espero que les guste.


	24. Votacion

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

**Votación.**

No estaba complacida en nada, pero aun así, me ayudo a bajar sin lastimarme, avanzamos una par de metros lo que me sorprendió al ver una hermosa moto de color negro brillante, Bella se subió en ello me dio un casco para protegerme.

—Esta moto—dije sorprendió no sabía que a ella le gustara ahora las motos, aunque Bella nunca había sido una chica con gustos "comunes" de mujeres. Me sorprendió cambiara su método de trasporte.

—Regalo de todos, Alicia debió ver lo que pasaría, y la dejo aquí para que te llevara—dijo algo molesta-

Mientras me subía a la moto, me pregunte por que Bella no había sugerido irnos en su espalda, si bien aún me dada miedo. Ahora me sentía que extrañaba esa carrera, o esos tiempo cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.

Cuando íbamos llegando cerca de la casa, estaciono dejando la moto. Ahí nos bajamos deje la casco en la mato.

—Sabes se te da mejor que a mí— adquirí

—El que…

—En sobrevivir sin mí—dije recordando mis días sin Bella— tu seguías viva por tus padres, por tus hermanos, yo en cambio no hacía nada, me avergüenza admitir me acurruca en mi sufrimiento.

No pude evitar estremecerme, recordando, cuan miserable me sentía cada día. Como despertar era una tortura, a pesar de que tenía solo pesadillas de Bella alejándose. Diciéndome cuanto me odiaba. Despertando llorando, y llamándola. Las únicas veces que comía, era cuando la voz de Bella me lo pedía molesta.

Intente quitarle el peso a mis pensamiento, pero ahora que tenía mi pecho lleno y reconfortado. Podía dar cuanta que me estaba matando a mí mismo.

Le intente sonreí a Bella. Pero ella solo miraba al frente.

—Si algo le contaron a tu padre sobre esto—dijo caminado hacia la puerta— sabes solo estoy siguiendo el juego, pero lo que digan el resto no es de gran importancia.

—Creo que he hecho las cosas mal Bella—dije viéndola directamente a los ojos— he sido egoísta, cobarde, solo me he quejado y siendo mocoso. Tu familia también tiene opinar sobre esto, si ellos no me quieren lo puedo entender, pero no quiero dejarlos de lado de nuevo. —mire hacia el frente para poder murmurar— No sé cómo, pero volveré a ganarme su confiesa, no sola la tuya, sino de ellos.

No pude evitar ocultar el rastro de tristeza que tenía mi rostro y lo oculté demasiado tarde como para que Bella no lo haya notado.

—No —susurro al tiempo que me acariciaba la cara—, no estés triste.

—Sólo hay una forma de hacerte ver que no puedo dejarte —susurre—. Supongo que no hay otro modo de convencerte que el tiempo.

Ella sonrió.

—Vale —admitió.

Mi rostro seguía martirizado, así que intento distraerme con tonterías sin importancia.

—Bueno, ahora que vas a quedarte, ¿puedo recuperar mis cosas? —me pregunto con el tono de voz más desenfadado del que ella era capaz.

Su intento funcionó en gran medida: me reí.

—Tus cosas nunca desaparecieron —dije—. Sabía que obraba mal, dado que te había prometido paz sin recordatorio alguno. Era estúpido e infantil, pero quería dejar algo mío junto a ti. El CD, las fotografías, los billetes de avión... todo está debajo de las tablas del suelo mi habitación.

Me guio al interior de la casa a oscuras por la puerta del porche —que estaba abierta— y encendió las luces. La estancia estaba tal y como la recordaba: el piano, los sofás tapizados de blanco y la imponente escalera de color claro.

Bella los llamó por sus nombres sin hablar más alto que en una conversación normal:

—¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? ¿Rosalie? ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? ¿Alice?

Le oirían.

De pronto, Carlisle estaba junto a mí. Parecía que llevara allí un buen rato.

—Bienvenida otra vez, Edward —sonrió, de manera basta tensa—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti en plena madrugada? A juzgar por la hora, supongo que no se trata de una simple visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—Me gustaría hablar con todos vosotros enseguida si os parece bien. Se trata de algo importante.

No pude evitar alzar los ojos para ver el rostro de Bella mientras hablaba. Su expresión era crítica, pero resignada. Al volver los ojos hacia Carlisle, vi que también él observaba a Bella.

Sus hermanos parecían recelosos, pero no decían nada, en cambio Rosalie no me dirija la palabra, alce la mirada que estaba al lado de Bella, Alice, me dirigió una sonrisa como diciendo "Te perdono pero no lo vuelvas hacer", le devolví la sonrisa que al menos Alice no me odiara, Esme me miraba con una rostro serio, pero aún bajo esas rostro había el cariño me tenía, antes de comentar mis errores.

—Tienes el uso de la palabra—dijo Carlisle forzando su amabilidad. Su tono estaba cargado de resentimiento, sus ojos amables ya no eran dirigidos a mí. El solo estaba siendo amable por Bella, no quisiera realmente que estuviera en su casa, me sentí nervioso.

—Bueno, espero que Carlisle…digo el señor Cullen os haya contado cuanto sucedió en Volterra —hice una pausa.

Me estremecí al escuchar en su mente, como esta degustado que lo llamara por su nombre.

—Por supuesto—repuso mordazmente.

Le dirigí una mirada con titubeo.

—¿Y lo que está a punto de ocurrir?

—Eso también.

Asintió con la cabeza y yo suspiré aliviado.

—Perfecto; entonces, estamos todos al corriente.

Esperaron pacientemente mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas.

—Bueno, tengo un problema —comencé—El señor Cullen le prometió a los Vulturis que me convertiría en uno de vosotros. Van a enviar a alguien a comprobarlo y estoy seguro de que eso es malo, algo que debemos evitar.

» Ahora, esto os afecta a todos —contemplé sus hermosos rostros, dejando el más bello de todos para el final. Una mueca curvaba los labios de Bella—. No voy a imponerme por la fuerza si no me aceptáis, con independencia de que Señor Cullen esté o no dispuesto a convertirme.

Esme abrió la boca para intervenir, pero alcé un dedo para detenerla.

—Dejadme terminar, por favor. Todos vosotros sabéis lo que quiero y estoy seguro de manifesté mi degusto al principio, pero ahora es diferente. De forma justa de decidir esto es que todo el mundo vote. Si decidís no aceptarme, bueno, en tal caso, supongo que tendré que volver solo a Italia. No puedo permitir que vengan aquí.

Arrugué la frente al considerar dicha expectativa. Oí el ruido sordo de un gruñido en el pecho de Bella, pero le ignoré.

—Así pues, tened en cuenta que en modo alguno os voy a poner en peligro. Quiero que votéis sí o no sólo al asunto de convertirme en vampiro.

Esbocé un atisbo de sonrisa al pronunciar la palabra e hice un gesto a Carlisle para que empezara, pero Bella me interrumpió.

—Un momento.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Alzó las cejas mientras me estrechaba la mano.

—Tengo algo que añadir antes de que votemos.

Suspiré.

—No creo que debamos ponernos demasiado nerviosos —prosiguió— por el peligro al que se refiere Edward.

Su expresión se animó más. Apoyó la mano libre sobre la mesa reluciente y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Veréis —explicó sin dejar de recorrer la mesa con la mirada mientras hablaba—, había más de una razón por la que no quería Edward la mano de Aro. Se les pasó una cosa por alto y no quería ponerles sobre la pista.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es? —le instó Alice. Estaba seguro de que mi expresión era tan escéptica como la suya.

—Los Vulturis están demasiado seguros de sí mismos, y por un buen motivo. En realidad, no tienen ningún problema para encontrar a alguien cuando así lo deciden —bajó los ojos para mirarme—. ¿Os acordáis de Demetri?, escuche su nombre, y cuál es su don, cuando no pudo sentir a Edward.

Me estremecí. Él lo tomó como una afirmación.

—No conozco bien todos los dones que mantiene los Vulturis, pero ellos se descuidaron diciéndome indirectamente el don de Demetri, es rastreador, mucho mejor que James. Pero él no me puede notar, por mi escudo. Así que asumo que su don esa algo con la mente. Mantuve la mente de Edward aleja de toda la guardia.

—Crees que no va a ser capaz de localizarme —concluí con voz apagada.

—Estoy convencida. El confía ciegamente en ese don —Bella se mostraba muy segura de sí mismo—Se han quedado ciegos.

—¿Y qué resuelve eso?

—Casi todo, obviamente. Alice será capaz de revelarnos cuando planean hacernos una visita. Te esconderemos. Quedarán impotentes —dijo con fiero entusiasmo—. Será como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Ella y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisita de complicidad.

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Pero pueden encontrar a Carlisle —le recordé.

Emmett se rio, extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y le tendió el puño a su hermana.

—Estas demente hermana —dijo con entusiasmo. — pero te apoyo

—No —masculló Rosalie.

—En absoluto —coincidí.

—Me apunto —comentó Jasper, elogioso.

—Idiotas —murmuró Alice.

Esme se limitó a mirar a Bella.

Me erguí en para que me prestaran atención. Aquélla era mi reunión.

—En tal caso, de acuerdo. Bella ha sometido una alternativa a vuestra consideración —dije con frialdad—. Votemos.

En este segundo intento empecé por Bella. Sería mejor descartar cuanto antes su opinión.

—¿Quieres que me una a tu familia?

—No de esa forma —me miró con ojos duros y negros como el pedernal—. Quiero que sigas siendo humana

Asentí sin cambiar, mi expresión.

—Alice—dije para sentirme algo más fuerte con esto, no sabía lo que pensaría sus hermanos.

—Si—dijo sonriendo lo que Bella la miró con tracción— Edward quiere, no se le está forzando.

—Jasper—dije sentí nervios.

—Si—dijo después de un segundo miró a Bella con un rostro serio— es lo mejor Bella.

—Rosalie—estaba esperando su negativa.

—Si—dijo haciendo que Bella la miró incrédula— no me interesa como me mires, esa es mi votación—dijo con la voz dura.

—Emmett—dije más dudoso, pero el dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Bella.

—Si… espero que esto no vuelva a suceder—dijo con nunca voz dura. No me había perdonado, pero él ya se las cobraría cuando fuera vampiro.

—Esme—dije mirándola ella me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era un poco triste

—Tú eras parte de esta familia Edward.

Le sonríe.

Me devolví hacia Carlisle que no miraba a mí, sino a Bella con una cara seria.

—Lo siento Bella—me miro— pero has escogido vivir sin él, eso no es algo que quiero que hagas, si él ha decidido que quiere vivir en esta vida, es su opción.

—No—dijo negando con los ojos dolido— ustedes no saben nada—dijo caminado hacia afuera de mi lado, no podía entender su comportamiento ella quería estar conmigo entonces por qué no quería estar conmigo eternamente, era porque era demasiado tiempo…

—Creo ya sabes mi respuesta—concluyó con un suspiro mirando a dirección de Bella.

—Gracias—dije mirándolos a todos— sé que no lo merezco por todo el daño que les he producido, gracias por querer que me quede, prometo que esto no volverá a pasar, no solo he lastimado a Bella en esto, sino a ustedes.

Podio ver los rostro de los Cullen entre, el perdón y el resentimiento, los ojos Carlisle un eran duros sabía de antemano que él no perdonaría luego, quizás nunca a lo haría aun así el haría todo por Bella, hasta aceptarme a pesar del daño causado.

Alice están en duda, había lastimado a su hermana, y mejor amiga, pero ella también me quería demasiado como para odiarme en totalidad.

Emmett y Jasper eran otra cosa, aún estaba en la duda, Emmett tenía recuerdos borrosos que me constaban ver como había estado Bella no me gusto la sensación de eso. Jasper solo quería que Bella fuera feliz, a pesar de que aún no me perdonaba por el daño, sabía de antemano que no tenía demasiadas opciones, Bella no le agradaría que odiaran así a su pareja.

Los pensamiento de Rosalie era…no podía ver, era como si pensaran monto cosas, no me miraba, ni siquiera miraba al resto solo podía ver hacia la puerta donde Bella se había marchado con enojo.

Mientras analizaba a la familia Cullen tuve los brazos de Esme abrazándome lucia emociona, pero preocupada, miraba hacia donde estaba Bella.

—Oh querido has feliz a mi niña —dijo con un susurro, le devolví el abrazo, sabía que me decía que no la volviera a lastimar.

—Bueno Carlisle… digo señor Cullen cuando quiere que me transforme—dije sin un deje de miedo, cuando más pronto más fácil seria no pensar. Carlisle solo asintió.

—Que, no, no —dijo Bella entrado sin que me diera cuenta, se puso adelante mi con rapidez y me miró con gesto de pánico—estás loco, no puedes creer en transformarte tan pronto.

—No hay necesidad de esperar—declare al ver el pánico en los ojos Bella— estoy seguro de que tu padre no permitirá que muera verdad—dijo mirándolo, aunque pregunte si el pensaría de forma diferente. Su rostro era amable, pero ocultaba su disgusto hacia mí era algo podía ver con claridad…y sus pensamiento no era los mejores, estaba enojado, después de pasar todo esto, cuando deje a Bella, el dolor, los Vulturi, la votación…Carlisle estaba enojado no solo conmigo si no con Bella por hacer algo como eso. Quizás debería advertirle a Bella de su próximo castigo.

—Puedo hacerlo conmigo, no corres riesgos.

—Suena bien— aparte la mirada enseguida sabiendo estaba jugando con la paciencia de Carlisle niveles elevados, el hombre había pasado demasiado por solo ignorar mi estupidez idea. Él no me reprendería, pero si me hiciera la vida difícil.

—Tienes que pensar en muchas cosas

—No tengo nada que pesar.

—Se ocurren unas cuantas—dijo negando después dio un suspiro— debemos ir a tu casa.

—No al menos que decidamos que día me voy a transformar.

Se cruzó los brazos, me miro molesta

—Tu padre vendrá con un ejército, y un orden para internarte en una escuela militar—dijo con seriedad, hice una mueca al escuchar eso.

Hice una mueca al pensar en él, había sido egoísta mucho más con el cuándo nos mudamos, yo había tomado decisiones sola me involucraban a mí, pero jamás pensé en las personas que tenía a mi alrededor, los Cullen, papá, Bella mi amada. Los había lastimado a todos, sabía nunca podría corregir mis errores lo que había ello amada Bella.

—Tengo una idea —dirigiéndose a su padre— dejemos esta conversación… sobre su transformación después que Edward termina el instituto, y se marche de la casa del Señor Masen.

Pensé en la reacción de mi padre al ver mi cama vacía, después de todo los problemas que había causados de mi desaparición hacia Italia, no, él se merecía algo mejor. Se lo debía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el

—Lo considerare—dije mirando hacia Carlisle— hasta la graduación.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Le sonreí a Bella para que me llevara la casa.

—Vale, llévame a casa.

Bella me sacó de en un gesto pensativo algo molesta, lucía cansada eso era impresionante considerando que los inmortales no se cansan.

Llegamos a la casa en su moto solo tuve que caminar un poco para después con un salto ya estaba en mi cama, Bella miraba hacia la ventana, suspirando de vez en cuando, la mire sin entender también, me dio la espalda y frunció el ceño.

—Sino te molesta preferiría que no me ocultaras tu rostro de mí, he vivido demasiado tiempo sin verlo, y se me hace un poco duro—dije. Bella camino hacia mí para sentarse en la cama, acaricie su— si esto te molesta dime que puedo hacer para que seas feliz.

—Quiero que lo pienses mejor, Edward,

—Si yo, pudiera…retroceder un poco mi transformación, me consideras algo—dije cauteloso

—Qué es lo que quieres—dijo más calmada.

—Quisiera que el me transformara no fuera Carlisle sí no tú.

—Cuanto tiempo—dijo mordiéndose el labio me sorprendió ver que se podía hacer un trato con Bella

—Todo el tiempo que quieras—dije sin pensarlo.

—Veinte años—dijo, la miré incrédulo— dijiste todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Sí, pero pensaba que serias más racional Bella, no quiero parecer a tu padre, pero te das cuenta de que tendré cerca de 40 años.

—Diez.

—No.

—Cinco años.

Me mordí el labio no quería mostrar cuanto era importante que Bella me transformara.

—Seis meses.

—No es mucho

—Un año—dije— ese es mi límite

—Entonces conceden dos años.

—No voy a cumplir más veinte, Bella.

—Edward tengo 19 años qué importa si tienes unos 3 años más que yo—dijo sin entender— es que acaso a mi vas a dejar como una asaltacunas.

—En tal caso…—dije un poco nervioso— te doy 3 años, si me concedes algo más— Bella frunció el ceño.

—Cual—dijo recelosa.

Hice una pausas sintiéndome nervioso tragué saliva, podía sentir mi corazón en mi boca.

—Cásate conmigo primero.

—…—me miró parpadeando— Vale, cual es chiste.

Hice una mueca dolor, no se lo iba demostrar, pero me dolió su falta de fe en mí. Suspire.

—Hieres mi ego Bella, te pido que te cases conmigo, tú crees que es un chiste.

—Edward…—dijo abriendo la boca para después cerrarla— tienes solo 17 años acabas de cumplirlos hace poco.

—Bueno tu estas por cumplir 151 creo es ahora cuando sientes cabeza Bella—die en son de broma, Bella bufó.

—Gracias por recordarme que soy una asaltacunas—dijo con acidez, pero ella miro hacia la ventana— mira… el casamiento no figura en mis propiedades, no es necesario—dijo sonriendo— es… un simple papel que dice que cambie de apellido.

—Bueno como me criaron es la muestra más grande de amor que puede hacer, y significa te amo.

—Sí, pero en tus tiempo también significa estoy embarazada—dijo sarcasmo.

—Le temes a casarte—dije esperando que me contara que pasa.

—Es… no es eso—dijo negando—creo que estás tomando decisiones con demasiado apuro Edward, 18 meses— dijo mirándome

—No. Me gusta esta esta condición.

—Bueno si te dijera que si acepto, entonces qué nos cacemos ahora mismo, me darás 5 años.

—Seguro, llamare un amigo para que sea mi padrino—dije levantándome en son de broma, o al menos eso quería hacerme creer, pero si Bella habla enserio no me importaba casarme ahora mismo.

—Edward, 18 meses—dijo enseguida al ver mi determinación.

—Sabes sería más fácil si me dieras tiempo para conseguir un anillo—aunque tenía uno en mente.

—No, nada de anillo—dijo fuerte con horror, pero se cayó, y agallo la cabeza— Lo siento, lo desperté.

—Huy—dije con un deje de miedo, porque no sabía que haría.

—Creo será mejor que me marche—mi corazón se detuvo, evaluó mi expresión— sería muy entrometida si me oculto en tu armario y oyó tu conversación con tu padre.

—No—dije en un susurro— quédate por favor.

Bella me dirigió una sonrisa, se desvaneció, espere que mi padre abriera la puerta. Me sentía un poco malo porque Bella no considera el matrimonio como yo, era la más grande muestra de amor que existía. La puerta se abrió de un chirrido encontré con la mirada dura de mi padre lucía molesto no era para menos, pero al menos intenté parecer pasivo.

—Hola papá—dije levantando la mano él, me miró dio un gran suspiro— me quería bañar, así que…

—Espera Edward—dijo encendiendo la luz entrando a mi cuarto para sentarse en mi cama— quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien—dije aceptándose me lo merecía.

—Sabes que estas metido en lío verdad—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Si, lo sé.

—Te hablo de que lo que le pasó a Bella, me cortas.—dijo serio— Después me avisan sobre que habías desaparecido, que te marchaste del instituto, que durante tu estadía te había desmayado más veces por no alimentarte, que diste un numero erróneo para no me avisaran— papá realmente lucia molesto, sobre todo preocupado— me entero por la señora Cullen que te habías ido a Italia que Bella te traería de vuelta. Tienes idea como—dejo la frase inconclusa después suspiro— puedes darme un motivo para que no te envíe a algún internado.

—Por qué no me quiero ir—dije

—Mira Edward…

—Espera ahí papá—dije controlando que mi voz no sonara como si yo estuviera poniendo las reglas—acepto que yo comité mucho pero muchos errores, la verdad estas en todo tu derecho en castigarme hasta que me vaya a la universidad, hare la colada, cocinare todo los días si es parte mi castigo.

El aspiró aire en sus pulmones.

—Puedes decirme, por qué te escapaste de la escuela.

Hay mierda

—Es que… me. —me voz quedó estrangulada ahora que carajo decía—fue un malentendido cuando me dijiste que Bella estaba lastimada, me desespere, estaba confuso—dije encontrado las palabras adecuada— creí que estaba lastimada… entonces recordé si algo le pasara, ella iría a Italia—dije pareciendo seguro, mi papa me miro con molestia.

—Bien… que me expliques cómo planeas que te acepten en Inglaterra, porque me dijeron que no volverías a entrar de nuevo—dijo serio — claramente no te dejare que te vayas solo de nuevo Edward, no cuando me demostrado que eres un irresponsable e inmaduro.

—No será necesario papá—dije sonriendo— me quedare aquí en Forks, tomare pruebas alternativas, volverá quedarme en casa, tu no tendrás que irte.

—Quieres quedarte aquí—dijo incrédulo

—Sí, no creo que Inglaterra sea lo mío.

—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de Bella Cullen—dijo dejándome incrédulo— no quiero verte cerca de ella.

—Lo siento papá, pero no podré cumplir esto, y …

—Escúchame muchacho—dijo dejándome callado— te fuiste, me abandonaste, la lastimaste—dijo haciendo que cada palabra me doliera— sabía que ella te amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, deje que lo hicieras porque me convenciste que Forks te estaba estancando que conseguirás algo en tu vida, creí en ti, pero me voy enterando que reprobaste todos tú materias que tu "progreso" —dijo haciendo comillas— solo fue porque te dio una época de rebeldía querías estar lejos de responsabilidades. Entonces crees que dejare que la vuelvas a lastimar, esa chica te ama, no dejaré que la vuelvas lastimar parece que recién se estaba recuperando del daño que le hiciste.

—Papá—lo detuve, me dolía cada palabra dicha— sé que me merezco tu desconfianza, pero yo la amo, esto no volverá a pasar.

—Cuando amabas alguien no la lastimas Edward, la proteges.

—Lo hice por un motivo papá—dije bajando la cabeza.

—Dime el motivo por que tus excusas no lograras que te deje volver a Forks.

—… Yo sé que nunca será lo suficiente bueno para ella—admití mirado hacia el armario volví a mira a mi padre— sentía que separaba a Bella de su familia, no quería eso, por eso pensé si me alejaba ella, y cría no la amaba ella podía comenzar de nuevo, la amo sé que me equivoque, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar papá.

—…No lo vuelves hacer—dijo después de un minuto — si la amas, no pienses por ella, eso no se hace con la personas que amas… tú lo sabes muy bien Edward, yo amaba tu madre, pero nunca pensé por ella. Si fuera a si la hubiera sometido al tratamiento para que vivirá más tiempo, pero ella no lo quería porque sabía no serviría, —se levantó suspirando— estas castigo, y a los trámites para que te quedes en la instituto, los are —estaba en la puerta cuando me miro por el hombro—no lastimes a esa chica, Edward, no se lo merece.

—Gracias papá—dije un suspiro. Cerró la puerta.

Bella estaba un silla mirando hacia afuera con un gesto pensativo, se giró. Me sonrió.

—No deberías despreciarte de esa manera, solo pensaste en lo que era mejor para mí.

—De todos los chicos bueno que existen en este mundo por te fijaste en alguien tan egoísta como yo—Bella negó— deberías fijarte en alguien mejor.

—No es que fuera tan fácil sabes, creo que nunca te lo explique—dijo un susurro— pero cuando un vampiro se enamora, jamás deja de amarlo, vive eternamente con ese sentimiento… viste Marcus—dijo girándose.

—El que lucía neutro, cara de aburrimiento—dijo cuando recordar al de pelo negro, su mirada vacía, aunque era vampiro me sorprendía cual demacrado era el, como si su vida ya no tuviera valor – que sucede a él

—Perdió a su pareja—dijo mirándome con un gesto triste—cuando perdemos a nuestra pareja, no volvemos a enamorarnos, nos quedamos estacado, la única opción para no sufrir es acabar con nuestra vida—la miré incrédulo… me sentí fatal, entonces ese esfuerzo que había ello, sólo sirvió para lastimarla, para herirla.

—Yo lo siento, porque nunca me lo contaste yo podría haber.

—Shhh—dijo sonriendo— no lo hice porque no quería atar a mí de esa forma, creo que si enterabas algún día y dejaras de amarme, estarías conmigo por obligación— Bella suspiro— ambos cometimos errores.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre— dije en vez de responder eso, ella no había cometido ningún error.

—Para siempre—repitió con una sonrisa de esperanza, sus ojos lucían más relajados.

—Es todo lo que necesito—tomé su rostro en mis manos ella se puso de puntilla, me beso.

* * *

**A esto se le llama, tener vacaciones y tener una semana de licencia, alejada del trabajo. Termine... (se siente realizada)**

**Bueno no termine, me falta el Epilogo, pero mañana lo publico.**

**Fue un gusto aver escrito esto, si bien algunas partes o grandres partes son fiel al libro, me gusto mucho escribir este. **

**bueno mañana publicare el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado. **

Gracias PatataAnonima por siempre comentar mis capitulos.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores. y son anónimos.

* * *

Epilogo.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad con todo esto, me había enterado de las últimos acontecimiento sobre Bella gracias a Ben.

Según Ben, Bella la primera semana lucía como zombi, dijo que era como ver alguien sin alma, que ni siquiera se preocupa por sus estudios, me parecía realmente horrible escucharlo. Se me venía en la mente Vulturi Marcus, no podía concebir que alguien como mi Bella luciera sombría.

Había sido un alivio que pase los exámenes, me aceptaron enseguida en la escuela. Bella tenía problemas con la prueba de cálculo, ya que se la había perdió por mi culpa, aunque ella no parecía preocupada, podía notar su nerviosismo.

Bella tría todos los días una cantidad de solicitudes de universidades, a las me podría aceptar, Bella no parecía muy entusiasmada con estudiar en alguna, pero se había resignado a hacerlo por mí.

Papá me había castigado, no tenía derecho salir excepto para ir la escuela las únicas visitas que aceptaba eran de las Bella, ya que bella era la única acepción aunque mi castigo era hacer la colada y ordenar la casa, por último cocinar, pero bella le había explicado a mi padre porque yo no debería hacer la última.

—No bella no hagas esto, Edward debe cumplir con su castigo ya es suficiente bueno que lo hayas perdonas a este cabeza hueca, como para que ahora cocines para nosotros—dijo mirándome molesto, hice una mueca de asco recordado mi engrudo de tallarines.

—Señor Edward—dijo Bella con una sonrisa encantadora— no quiero que cuando me vaya a casa, me enteré de que están hospitalizados por intoxicación. No me lo podría perdonar— tenía días en los que cocina, ya que estaba con una dieta especial para recuperar lo que había perdido, una intoxicación no ayudaría mucho—usted y Edward deben comer mejor. Huevos y tocino no es la única comida.

—Bueno, creo que puedo dejar pasar esa condición, pero no sé si está bien cariño que tu vengas accionar a la casa, no eres una sirvienta.

—No sé preocupe, me mantiene ocupada, creo es la única forma que venga a esta casa, —dijo Bella pensativa la mira interrogante, me había ocupado con hacer la colada, ahora estaba barriendo la sala.

—Tienes problemas con tus padres, cariño—dijo papá preocupado, la razón es que papá adora a Bella, — te han castigado por culpa de Edward—dijo mirándome molesto.

—Algo así, —dijo dejando un plato de comida delante de papá—ya estaba castigada por mis notas, pero con la escapada hacia a Italia me han encerrado en una ataúd—dijo en son de broma, me reí al darme cuanta doble sentido, pero como papa no sabía me había mando una mirada de advertencia agache la cabeza, me dispuso a barrer.

—Los siento Bella, quieres que hable con tu padre, esto no fue tu culpa sino de alguien más—dijo mirándome.

—No es necesario, papá tiene razón, se portado bastante flexible con mi castigo le he dicho si no quiere una muerte en Forks, tenía que cocinarles.

—Gracias, eres un encanto de niña, bella—papá le dirigió una mirada de cariño.

Alicia se encarga de que avisarle a Bella sobre las pruebas sorpresa, no es Bella no la supiera, pero parecía querer asegurarse, no había tenido tiempo para pisar la casa Cullen, pero cuando vea Carlisle se notaba que solo me sonrió de modo de amable, por educación. Hasta que me atreví preguntar lo que pasaba realmente, ya que a Bella la iba recoger y buscar Alice manejaba su propio auto.

—… Cómo le dije a tu padre ya estaba castigada—dijo un día en a la hora del almuerzo— tenía prohibido salir sin alguien. Bueno cuando fui a buscarte no cumplí con mi castigo, contando el auto…. Estoy con un poco de restricciones.

—No seas mentirosa Bella, no sé cómo soportas, sin contar que eras una adulta más 100 años

—Mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor Alice, sigo siendo la hija, —dijo suspirando- sé que Carlisle solo está preocupado— bella empujo a Bella de manera juguetona— deja decir mi maldita edad.

—No será mucho verdad—dije preocupado, no quería por mi culpa Bella estuviera literalmente en un ataúd.

—Rosalie la bien a buscar, y dejar cuando Carlisle no puede. Se le privó el auto, solo tiene hasta las 9 para verte—dijo Alice haciendo que Bella la viera molesta— ni hablar que tiene solo unas horas para leer.

—Lo siento Bella—dije mirándola con disculpa.

—Note disculpes fue mi decisión, aunque quisiera molestarme con Carlisle no puedo—dijo haciendo muecas— sé que me quiere, y solo me quiere proteger, así que tengo que aguantarme el castigo. No durara mucho de poco soltara la correo—dijo en son de broma— estaré bien, al menos alargo la hora de leer.

—Me hace pensar que mi castigo es mejor—dije mirando a Bella sorprendido, Alice y Bella se rieron.

Mi relación con la familia de Bella era de 50 porciento buena y el resto resentimiento, las únicas que me habían perdonado por completo había sido Esme, y Alice que nunca tocaban el tema con malas intenciones. Con los demás…

Si bien Emmett no había sacado el tema, siempre estaba pensado como su hermanita había sufrido por mi culpa, él no lo hacía con malasia, pero simplemente no podía controlar sus pensamiento, a veces había planes de tortura para mi cuando sea un vampiro.

Con Jasper las cosas eran de otra manera, él quería que Bella fuera feliz, sabía que su hermana no le perdonaría algún mal pensamiento o algún desprecio. Así se controlaba me trataba como lo hacía cuando no me quería comer por mi sangre. También había culpa ya que mi decisión de alejarme de Bella había dado cuando el me ataco. No solía ser tan rencoroso ya que la culpa le consumía a veces.

Con Rosalie no la había visto después de votaciones, solo sabía que ella me odiaba, pero también me entendía…a su manera. Ella creía que había intentado tener una vida humana, que no podía culparme cuando ella también la deseaba parte de ellas.

Carlisle… era otra tema, él sabía que yo lo podía escuchar las veces que nos encontrábamos, así no oculta su desagrado cuando me veía. Lo hacía apropósito ya que se mostraba amable conmigo…en cierta forma asta bella nota que fingía, ya que sus respuesta siempre estaba silencios, o sarcasmo. Carlisle me guardaba mucho rencor, aun pensaba no era suficiente bueno para Bella. Se culpaba por haber alentado a Bella estar conmigo. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que llevaría a Bella conmigo a universidad de Alaska. Bella podía postular a mejores. Así que su rencor hacia mí no disminuía, sino que aumentaba con pasar el tiempo, parecía ver mis defectos con más durezas.

Aun así no me quejaba, jamás le cometaria a Bella eso. Me lo tenía bien merecido por lo que hice en el pasado, no había manera en que siquiera pudiera justificarme, nada en lo que había hecho

Durante los siguientes días me parecía que algo se avecinaba, más bien que Alice lucía nerviosa por algo, había noticias buenas a Bella le había dado permiso para que pudiera conducir su propio auto, quitándole la niñera que era Rosalie.

Hoy Bella me acompañaba hasta mi casa, para preparar la comida, a mí me tocaba hacer la colada ya que era día sábado tiene que limpiar los cuarto faltantes, mi padre no había decido quitarme el castigo y eso que mi comportamiento era intachable, aunque no tenía mucho ánimo de que me quitara el castigo, si bella no podía salir no me hacía falta a mí tampoco.

Mientras conducía Bella arrugó la nariz en forma como si algo apestara, no sabía si era por mí o por el auto.

—Rayos—dijo Bella mirando hacia la puerta— Edward me puedes dejar aquí, tengo que hablar con alguien.

—Con quién—dije preocupado— no te dejare sola Bella.

—Porque tienes que ser tan terco— suspiro, después se bajó, le seguí— son los quileute, siento su aroma, no quiero que tu padre los veas cerca. Llevan siguiendo el auto desde hace rato.

—Que quieren.

—No lo sé, pero me puedo hacer una idea.

Bella caminó hacia el bosque, se detuvo cerca de un árbol fue cuando lo vi a Jacob Black, me preguntaba como el chico había crecido tanto, era unos centímetros más gradé que yo. Me sentí fuera de lugar, dos seres mitológicos y un humano, me sentí molesto conmigo.

Bella ya me había explicado sobre los lobos. Como existencia, me había tomado un tiempo hacer mi cerebro pensara.

—He venido a molestar de nuevo—dijo Jacob con una expresión seria, me miro de reojo volvió a dirigirse a bella— te quería recordar el tratado… Bella.

—Lo recordamos muy bien Jacob siento que tengas hacer esto—dijo de modo amable Bella

— ¿Qué tratado? —dije mirando a Jacob, el chico suspiro después se rasco la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo— que tratado.

—El que los Cullen prometieron no volver transformar a nadie más o morder—dijo chico mirando a Bella

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, estamos conscientes que desataría si transformamos a Edward… en Forks. — Bella hizo una pausa—Sabes si James ha parecido de nuevo

—La última vez que a pareció fue cuando … nos enteremos que te habías marchado a Italia—Bella levanto una ceja incrédula se rio—no es que estemos vigilando es solo…

—Descuida Jacob, los entendemos están protegiendo a su gente—dijo Bella sonriendo— sigue…

—Le dejamos creer que había conseguido infiltrarse para estrechar el cerco, y estábamos preparados para emboscarlo...

Un escalofrío helado me recorrió en la columna.

—Pero entonces salió disparado, ya que noto que éramos demasiado para él. Por lo que nosotros creemos, captó tu olor y eso la sacó del apuro. No ha aparecido por nuestras tierras desde entonces.

—Como habíamos acordado un trato, no se puede cumplir, sugiero que esto nos dejen este problema, ya que el está a qui por nosotros.

—Mato en nuestro territorio—dijo molesto— Es nuestro problema, si quiere matar algún humano.

—Está bien—dijo Bella con un suspiro tenso—, pero no duden en avisarnos si algo sucede queremos estar informado sobre estos acontecimiento, nosotros también le diremos lo que sabemos.

Jacob la contemplo con el rostro inexpresivo asintió, parecía que Bella había sacado la diplomacia de Carlisle de hablar con seriedad, pero sin faltar el respeto. Camino hacia el bosque, note a Bella preocupada, sabía que se le vendría un infierno encima.

Debía transformarme sino los Vulturis se encargarían de matarme.

Si me transformaba los lobos atacarían a mi nueva familia.

James estaba cerca y podía lastimara Bella y a mi padre.

Mire el rostro de Bella, eran problemas muy, pero muy serio, entonces porque sentía que todo valía si podía estar con Bella.

—Estoy a qui, todo estará bien—le di un apretón suave en su mano, Bella aspiro me dio un mirada de agradecimiento.

Cuadre los hombros, sabiendo que no podía proteger a Bella, pero esto sería diferente. Porque estaría con la mujer de mis sueños que era de carne y hueso.

* * *

**Se termino. Espero que haya sido de su agrado como lo fue para mi.**

**La Patata Anónima.**

**Yo, publicando los capitulo tan tarde, pero había terminado de editar, se me hizo mal no poder publicarlos enseguida.**

**Carlisle no ser amistoso con Edward como el resto, si bien los Cullen también están molestos y dolido, sobre todo dolidos. ellos habían pasado tiempo con Edward le tomaran cariño lo consideraron parte de su familia, haberse ido solo causo que ellos tuvieran resentimiento hacia él, pero el cariño que le tenían aun permanecía en su interior. Carlisle también lo quería, pero él fue él fue que tuvo sacar a su familia adelante y hacer que se refiera, si él lo hacía entonces todo se rompería, es algo no puede olvidar, con facilidad.**

**si uno de unos de mis capitulo también favoritos, también porque di a conocer un poco la vida de Jake de bella.**

**El otro libro te voy a ser muy sintiera tengo 3 capitulos listo. El prefacio, Ultimátum, evasión, y el capítulo donde Rosalie le cuenta su historia a bella. En mi mente lo tengo terminado, pero aun siento que me faltan punto que poner. Así que en realidad no se cuánto voy a poder publicarlo. **

**Esos capítulos fue unos de lo que me complicaban, porque había tanto inconveniente, Bella era vampira, por eso ella no dejaría que nadie fuera con ella, no era justo. Pero ella se enfrentaba sola a mucho vampiros, tenía controlar ese carácter de responder que hacer tiene Bella. como también sabia tampoco Carlisle iba permitir Bella estuviera sola demasiado con los Vulturis, ya que conoce a bella, si bien bella puede mantener la calma y su temperamento a tope para tomar el timón en la familia cuando es debido, como lo ha ello a veces, Carlisle sabe que si apretar algunos botones con bella ella no guardara la calma.**

**Voy a publicar algo más, pero no van a hacer capítulos es más para sacar de mi sistema lo significa los nombre del libro aurora y Abismo como también las portadas. **

**P.d: Gracias por comentar siempre, me animaste a terminar los capitulos que no tenia.**


	26. Linea de tiempo

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores.

**Leer la notas abajo porfavor.**

* * *

**Línea de tiempo.**

1663 Carlisle se trasforma.

1720 Carlisle deja a los Vulturi. Marcha América.

1750 Joham comienza a experimentar con vampiros humanos.

*1844 Jasper Whilock nace.

1858 Isabella Swam nace

1861 Jasper se une al ejercito

1862 Rene se va con su amante y abandona a Bella y Charlie.

1863 María convierte a Jasper.

1869 Carlisle se muda a los pueblos.

*Carlisle conoce a Bella.

1874 Jacob deja a Bella por ser lobo.

1877 Septiembre 11 Carlisle transforma a Isabella.

1878 Carlisle y Bella se mudan a Londres, se establecen como padre e hija. Carlisle abre un consultoría en su casa.

1885 Carlisle y Bella se mudan a escocia se establecen como padre e hija. Carlisle abre consultorio en su casa.

1890 Carlisle y Bella se mudan a irlanda se establecen como hermanos. Carlisle practica medicina como médico rural.

1895 Esme Anne Patt nace en Columbus, Ohio

1901 Mary Alice Brandon nace en Biloxi, Mississippi.

1905 Carlisle y bella viajan América para establecerse en Columbus, Ohio. Practican medicina, Bella finge ser esposa de Carlisle.

1911 Carlisle conoce a Esme Patt.

1912 Carlisle y bella se marchan de Columbus.

1915 Rosalie nace en Rochester, nueva york.

*Emmett McCarthy nace en Tennessee

1917 Esme se casa con Charles Evanston

*Carlisle y Bella se mudan a chicago, Illinois, se establece como padre e hija. Practica la medicina en un hospital.

*Bella decide estudiar con la edad 17 años.

1918 Isabella termino y se alisto como voluntaria en enfermería junto a su padre en hospital.

1920 Alice es internada en un institución psiquiátrica por su padre y madrastra.

*Alice es trasformada en vampira.

1921 Carlisle y Bella se mudan a Ashland, Wisconsin y se establecen como hermanos.

*Esme salta de un acantilado luego de perder a su hijo

*Carlisle transforma a Esme y se trasladan con los Daneli.

*Carlisle y Esme se casan y la familia Cullen, van de Alaska, Bella ahora es la hermana de Esme.

1927 Bella conversa con Carlisle de que valla a luna de miel con Esme.

*Carlisle y Esme van a luna de miel

*Bella conoce a james y victoria.

*Carlisle y Esme vuelven.

1931 La familia se establece en Rochester, nueva york.

*Carlisle convierte a Rosalie

1935 Bella trasforma a Emmett, por petición de Rosalie.

*Rosalie y Emmett tienen su primera boda.

1936 Los Cullen se mudan Hoquiam Washington pactan trato con los quileute.

1938 Jasper abandona a maría.

1948 Alice encuentra a Jasper Filadelfia; se hacen compañero

1950 Alice y Jasper se unen a los Cullen.

*Alice y Jasper se casan

* * *

**Alguien debería estar terminando Eclipse, pero no aquí me tienen haciendo algo nadie pidió, pero aun asi lo hice por que quería.**

**Voy publicar otro capitulo mas pero son agredecimiento. **

**Que mas... así los que siguen esta historia voy hacer Vida y muerte, pero Beau siendo el vampiro y Edith siendo la humana, pero va haber una diferencia muy, pero muy distinta. No voy a reescribir el libro entero. la verdad solo voy a poner unos 3 capitulos que son los más esenciales para mi, tambien Edith no se transformó enseguida. así que va tener como 3 capitulos de luna nueva, 3 capítulos de eclipse, 3 de amanecer, mas o menos- no voy Desarrollar todos los libros...espero que haya quedado claro esa parte. si quieren leerlo claro.**


	27. Ultimas notas

_**Los personajes no son ****míos **** , yo solo los tomo para crear mi historia.**_

_**aviso:**_

_**Algunos personajes no son tan fieles en sus personalidades como en los libros.**_

_**Esta es una historia ficticia.**_

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios anteriores.

**Leer las notas abajo porfavor.**

* * *

**Ultimas notas.**

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia como a mí me gusto rescribir. De los 3 años que me tomo escribir La aurora, no puedo hacer una comparación 3 meses que me tomo escribir luna nueva. De un principio fue este que mas me gusto, la verdad comencé a rescribir Abismo antes que La aurora. Si suelo ser algo desordenada para hacer mis cosas. Aun si lo disfrute._

_Quiero darle las gracias a **La patata anónima, **que comento cada uno de mis capítulos, me hizo sentir especial. Esas largas conversaciones que tuvimos en los comentarios me hicieron muchas veces poner en los capítulos situaciones que no tenia contemplado poner, como la quileute, sabía que debían estar, no más lo iba poner como en la superficie. A sí que muchas gracias. No te preocupes no voy a dejar la amistad que se puede desarrollar entre Bella y Jacob se pierda, lo voy a hacer crecer._

_Muchas gracias a **OnlyRobpatt¡ **por comentar, me gusta saber cuando tienen dudad o solo quieren decir algo en la historia. _

_ Aunque no lo diga mucho en verdad me gusta leer sus opiniones, tanto alentadoras como constructivas. Si tiene alguna duda, deben preguntar si decían decirme algo no lo duden en decirme, siempre y cuando alga respeto yo estaré encantada de leer algo ustedes quera decir._

_Se me olvido decir algo en capitulo anterior de **Línea de tiempo**, gran parte de eso años que saque son verídico, y escritos por Meyer. Saque esa información de libro que hizo Meyer sobre la información de la saga, **Saga crepúsculo: Guía oficial ilustrada.** Lo único que modifique fue que agregue a bella en los años. _

_Espero que le hayan gustado en verdad como voy guiando la saga. Siento mucho por esa personas que esperan un triangulo amoroso, pero no va a haber eso a qui. _

_En eclipse estoy teniendo un poco de problemas en poner mis ideas, mas es por que tengo otras ideas que quiero escribir, pero lo solucionare. _

_Besos y abrazos. _


End file.
